Digimon TamersPokemon: Three Worlds Collide
by DigiDestined of Courage
Summary: Millenniummon's plans have changed-now, he wants to destroy the barriers protecting our worlds! Only the Tamers, the authors/Tamers and the trainers have to stop him! Rukato, LeeJuri, AAML. Enjoy!
1. Prologue: Troublesome Beginnings

Me: Okay, ladies and gentlemen-this is it! My first Tamers/Pokemon crossover story! I don't own either Digimon nor Pokemon! I also don't own "The Biggest Dreamer" or the movie version of Pokemon Johto! And, I don't own any authors-other than myself-or any of their Digimon-other than BlackTerriermon! 

BlackTerriermon: Yeah! Do you know how demeaning it would be if DC actually had a cat around the house-like BlackGatomon?? (laughs wickedly) 

Me: (groans) Don't start, please! 

Rika: So-what's the plot twist for this one? 

Ash: Do I get to save the world from an unknown threat? 

Misty: You?! What about me? Am I not helpful, Ash? 

Ash: (sweatdrops) Uh... 

Me: (grins) And, on that note, I think we'll exit stage right- 

Takato: Hold it! What about the plot twist? 

Me: (grunts) Basically, you Tamers, Ash, Misty, Brock and some other trainers-and some authors/Tamers from a different world-mainly ours-have to band together to stop a Digimon from destroying them and ruling over all 3 of our worlds. 

Misty/Rika: You'd better make sure nothing bad doesn't happen to MY Ash!!/MY Gogglehead!! 

Me: (groans) Darn. 

BlackTerriermon: (giggles) You're gonna get it big time during the battle... 

Me: (growls) Just get back to eating what those authors got for you! (sighs) What am I gonna do with this truck? 

BlackTerriermon: (munching on some sweets, cookies and tacos) You could always call a tow truck. Yo, Daneel Rush, Luvya and Digikittyo123-thanks for the tacos, cookies and sweets! They're delicious! 

Me: (groans) At least this'll get him out of the house! Before I forget, this takes place after the events in "A Rukato Wedding," and "The Power of Two." Also, I'm changing one of the Hybrid weapons in the prologue-you'll see what I mean later on. I'll make the necessary modifications in my other stories later on.   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


Digimon Tamers/Pokemon: Three Worlds Collide 

Prologue-Troublesome Beginnings   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


"I'm not gonna lose to some illusion!!" -Ash Ketchum, "Pokemon 3: Spell of the Unown" 

"This battle has only just begun!!" -Takato Matsuki, "Grow Mon, Grow"   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


"Different worlds, different beginnings, different places and different people...yet, they all connect in some way or another...What connects these humans and binds them together throughout these universes despite their many differences...? And, will they ever get the opportunity to learn about it...?" 

Mewtwo, one of the most powerful Pokemon ever, cloned from Mew, watched alongside a cloned Pikachu and Meowth as the clouds high up into the sky started swirling, intermixing and changing, brewing...before the storm...   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


Today, our heroes Ash, Misty and Brock are preparing to board the Fast Ship S.S. Aqua. Rested from their adventures as the Chosen Ones, Ash and Misty have no idea what fate has in store for them... 

(A/N: In case you haven't read my stories "The Best of the Best" and "The Power of Two," you should go and do so before you read this.) 

"Remind me again why we couldn't just have Espeon teleport us to Vermillion?" Ash groaned while boarding the S.S. Aqua, with Pikachu and Chikorita on either side of his shoulders. 

Irritated by Ash's behavior, Misty pushed her boyfriend towards their cabin with one hand and held onto Togepi with the other. "Because the S.S. Aqua is rumored to be one of the fastest ships ever, and I'm sick of being teleported from place to place and having to walk everywhere!" 

"You'll have to get used to it, 'cause we'll be doing a lot of walking after Vermillion!" Brock stated calmly before Misty stopped pushing Ash and yanked Brock inside the cabin by his ear! 

"The last time I had to walk-or do anything that resembled moving-we'd gone to Pallet, and the last thing I need now is to walk places!" 

Ash sighed deeply while eyeing Pikachu and Chikorita with a solemn look on his face. "Fast or not, this'll be a looooooong trip to Vermillion." 

"Pika." 

"Chiko." 

"Ash? Is that you?" 

"Pi?" 

"Huh-?" Ash was genuinely surprised and amazed to see the face of an old friend. "Richie!" 

"Hey, Ash. So, I see you're going back to Vermillion City, huh?" 

"Yeah. I've decided to get back into the Indigo League." 

"By the way, would you like to have a 3-3 Pokemon match to pass up the time?" 

"You bet!" 

"Pikachu!" 

"Chiko!" 

At this moment, Misty exited the cabin, confused on why Ash hadn't followed them in, and smiled when she saw the reason why. 

"So, you're the reason why Ash is gonna get his head boxed in. It's good to see you, Richie." 

"Same here." 

"Ash-what's with all the commotion?" Brock asked while getting out of the cabin at that second. "Oh, now I get it! How you doing, Richie?" 

"Good, but if it isn't bad, I would like to battle before our Pokemon get too old to battle!" 

Ash, Misty and Brock shared a much-needed laugh for a few moments before Ash turned his Pokemon League hat around. 

"All right-time to get started!"   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


(Upbeat tempo from "Pokemon The Movie: 3 soundtrack) 

Everybody wants to be a Master, everybody wants to show their skills 

Everybody wants to get there faster, make their way to the top of the hill 

(Each time, you try...) 

Gonna get just a little bit better 

(Each step, you climb...) 

Is just one more up the ladder...   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


Within seconds, Ash, Misty, Brock and Richie were on the lower deck of the ship where Pokemon battles were allowed to take place. Ash knew he had to be on the lookout. No doubt Richie had gotten better ever since their last encounter, but so had he! As usual, Brock was the referee for this match, as he'd been for so many of Ash's personal battles, and Misty was on the sidelines, cheering Ash on. 

Richie smiled while pulling out a Pokeball and tossing it onto the deck. Instantly, a Charizard-known as Zippo-appeared, ready for battle. Ash couldn't help but grin while pulling out his own Pokeball and sending out his Charizard, always intrigued whenever two Charizard, trained by two different trainers, would react in battle. Instantly, both he and Richie climbed on top of their respective Charizard, Ash making sure both Pikachu and Chikorita-who didn't want to leave Ash-stayed with Misty so they wouldn't get caught in the crossfire. At that second, the two Charizard took to the skies, firing their Flamethrower attacks at each other at the same time, their trainers watching the two attacks explode the second they collided! Richie yelled out for Zippo to use his Slash attack, and the Fire/Flying type revealed his claws while aiming directly for Charizard and Ash! Ash, on the other hand, wasn't going to have his Pokemon be taken out this early in the game, so he yelled for Charizard to dodge the attack, which he did, of course. Feeling the thrill of competition heat up, Ash ordered Charizard to try a Tackle attack, one which Richie quickly countered with. The two of them seemed to be evenly matched, until Ash remembered an attack he'd taught Charizard while helping out Liza back in Johto. He yelled out for Charizard to use Sunny Day, and instantly, Charizard roared while feeling his firepower boost up tremendously! Instantly, the Fire/Flying type fired a powerful Flamethrower attack, one that Zippo couldn't avoid, and hit him hard, nearly causing Richie to fall off! Ash knew he would have to go all the way, but make sure that Zippo took the brunt of it. He ordered Charizard to use Seismic Toss and, the Dragon Pokemon smiled while grabbing Zippo in a bear hug and spinning around and around in the air with him-and Ash and Richie as added passengers, naturally. 

WHAM!!! Misty, Brock, Pikachu, Chikorita and Togepi-who'd woken up from the impact-winced as Zippo collided with the deck belly-first, so that way, he would take the damage and not Richie. Charizard landed gracefully onto the deck and roared in triumph while shooting a Flamethrower into the sky.   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


Chorus: It's a whole new world we live in...yeah... 

It's a whole new way to see... 

It's a whole new place with a brand-new attitude...But you still gotta catch 'em all-and be the best that you can be!   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


Richie smiled broadly while recalling Zippo, and unleashing his second choice, Happy-his Butterfree. Ash couldn't resist sending out Chikorita, who immediately nuzzled her leafed head against Ash's cheek! Sighing, Ash motioned for the Grass-type to head out into battle, a motion that Chikorita instantly obeyed. At that instant, Ash and Richie yelled out for their Pokemon to use Tackle attack, one move that both Chikorita and Happy obeyed! The two Pokemon collided with each other, step for step, determined to win this match. Both Chikorita and Happy struggled to remain on top, but, eventually, Happy broke off the attack by heading back up into the sky. Ash's eyes narrowed as he advised Chikorita to be on her guard.   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


Everybody wants to make a statement, everybody needs to carve their mark 

To stand alone on the victory circle, stake their claim when the music starts 

(Give it all you've got...!) 

You can be the very best ever 

(Take your best shot...!) 

What you've learned will come together, oh...   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


At that second, Ash ordered Chikorita to fire her Vine Whip attack and to drag Butterfree down. Richie wasn't in this to lose, and he had Happy dodge the attack before yelling to use Sleep Powder. Ash wasn't about to bow out, and had Chikorita dodge the attack before it would hit. Unfortunately, Chikorita had unknowingly walked right into Richie's trap! A moment later, Richie ordered Happy to use Stun Spore, and within seconds, poor Chikorita was paralyzed! Ash gasped in worry at seeing his Pokemon unable to move, so he ran out to the deck and carefully picked her up. Chikorita knew the match was lost and it was now 1-1, but she wasn't happy with the fact that she'd gone up against another Bug-type and had lost. Ash comforted his friend while returning her to the safety of her Pokeball. Now, Ash was down to one last Pokemon, and the choice was obvious as to whom Ash was going to choose next...Pikachu.   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


Chorus: It's a whole new world we live in...(oh, we live in...) 

It's a whole new way to see...(whole new way to see...) 

It's a whole new place with a brand-new attitude...But you still gotta catch 'em all-and be the best that you can be!   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


Ash knew everything was riding on these last two matches, so he ordered Pikachu to launch a full-powered Thunderbolt attack directly at Happy, one attack that not only collided, but knocked him out on impact! Richie smiled broadly as he recalled Happy, acknowledging that Ash and Pikachu were an unbeatable team, but so was he and his own little power pack...Sparky, Richie's own Pikachu! Instantly, it was a war between Electric Pokemon, like with the Charizard, but in this case, it was the deciding match-which would fall, and which would triumph?   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


Whole new world...whole new way...whole new place... 

...Whole new world...whole new way...whole new place... 

Chorus: It's a whole new world we live in... 

It's a whole new way to see... 

It's a whole new place with a brand-new attitude...But you still gotta catch 'em all...! (oh...!)   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


Ash and Richie smiled, knowing that this was going to be really awesome, before ordering their Pikachu to use Thunder Attack-the strongest attack an Electric Pokemon had...until now, that is. Instantly, both Pokemon charged up before firing a full-on attack aimed directly at each other! Naturally, the attacks canceled each other out, so Ash advised that Pikachu use Quick Attack. Richie had Sparky counter with Agility, and both Pikachu were a blur on the deck! That's when Richie ordered Sparky to use Thundershock, and Pikachu had been caught off guard! He immediately came to a stop, and Ash knew that if he and Pikachu were going to win this, they would have to unleash the latest Electric attack unknown to the Pokemon world, until now: 

"Pikachu...THUNDER BLADE!!!"   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


Chorus: It's a whole new world we live in... 

It's a whole new way to see... 

It's a whole new place with a brand-new attitude...But you still gotta catch 'em all...! 

It's a whole new world we live in... 

It's a whole new way to see... 

It's a whole new place with a brand-new attitude...But you still gotta catch 'em all-and be the best that you can be...! (song continues on upbeat tune; fades out)   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


At that second, Pikachu launched himself high up into the air, using his tail as a spring board-like in "Enter The Dragonite!"-to go orbital in the first place. The skies had already turned cloudy, and now lightning was flashing. Immediately, Pikachu was struck by numerous bolts of electricity, and his body arched downward, making him look like a weather mane. That's when Pikachu soared through the air, powering up for his most powerful attack ever, his cheeks sparking with jolts of electricity as he pointed his paws straight at Sparky... 

"Pika...CHUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUU!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" 

BLAM!!! A gigantic explosion resounded throughout the ship so much so, that everyone-the captain included-came down to witness what had happened. When the smoke cleared-about 3 minutes later-Sparky was on the ground, clearly unconscious, and Pikachu stood atop of him, a tired expression on his face, but one of content as well. 

"We did it again, Pikachu!" Ash declared as he ran up and pulled his best friend-Pokemon wise-into a hug. 

"Pikachu!" 

That's when the unthinkable happened-a metallic arm flew through the air, snagged Pikachu out of Ash's hands and pulled him up! 

"Wha-Pikachu!!" 

"Pika pi!!" 

The crowds gasped in astonishment as Ash, Misty, Brock, Richie and everyone else ended up seeing a gigantic balloon float away with Pikachu in tow!! 

"Prepare for trouble-we've outsmarted you!" 

"And make it double-we've got Pikachu!" 

"To protect the world from devastation..." 

"...To unite all peoples within our nation..." 

"...To denounce the evils of truth and love..." 

"...To extend our reach to the stars above...!" 

"Jessie!" 

"James!" 

"Team Rocket, blasting off at the speed of light!" 

"Surrender now, or prepare to fight!" 

"Meowth, that's right!" 

"What are you three doing here?!!" Ash exclaimed impatiently as the balloon started sailing away. 

"Why else would we have come, twerp? To grab your Pikachu!" Jessie sneered. 

"True, we may have helped youse guys out a lot of times, but we're Team Rocket members 1st and people 2nd." Meowth added. 

"This'll be your last hurrah, so-tootle-oo!" James giggled manically as the Team Rocket balloon picked up speed. 

"We can't let 'em take Pikachu!" Ash yelled out while pulling out a Pokeball. "I choose you...CHIKORITA!!!" 

"Chiko!" Once again, the Grass-type Pokemon emerged from her Pokeball, completely recovered from the Stun Spore attack. 

"I'll help out too, Ash! Go, Poliwrath!!" Misty added as her Water-type Pokemon, fully evolved from a Poliwag, emerged from his Pokeball beside Chikorita. 

"Wobbuffet!" 

"For once, I'm glad to see you! Get ready for battle!" Jessie demanded heatedly to her Patient Pokemon the second he appeared. 

"Chikorita, use your Razor Leaf!" Ash yelled. 

"Chiko!!" 

"Counter it!" Jessie responded instantly. 

"Wobbuffet!!" Immediately, the number of leaves were sent flying back toward Chikorita! 

"Waaa! Chikorita-dodge 'em!" Ash exclaimed worriedly. 

"Chiko!!" The Grass-type quickly avoided her own attack. 

"Arbok-take that little pipsqueak out with your Poison Sting!" Jessie said gleefully while James and Meowth kept pulling the hand containing Pikachu up. 

"Charbok! Charr!!" 

"Poliwrath-use your Water Gun!" Misty advised. 

"Poliwrath!!" Most of the pins were deflected, but not all of them, hitting Chikorita and sending her down to the ground! 

"Chikorita! Are you okay? Say something!" Ash pleaded while helping his Grass Pokemon back onto her hoofed feet. 

"Chiko...chikori...!" 

Ash could already tell that Chikorita still hadn't forgiven herself for what had happened earlier. Just because she was a full-Grass Pokemon meant that she was vulnerable to most attacks, but that didn't always happen! Ash told her in that same manner, making sure to wipe away any tears off her face. 

"Sometimes, you can resist being poisoned, or paralyzed. Sure, you can't avoid going to sleep, but I do that on every occasion-or, at least when Jigglypuff's around! The point is this-no matter the outcome of a battle, I'm proud of you, win or lose! You always come through for me in lots of ways, like when you and Pikachu worked together to protect your Fighting Pokemon friends, or when you and Charizard teamed up to help Misty capture Raikou. (A/N: That would be in my story, "The Power of Two!") Don't you see? You've got strengths that Pikachu doesn't have, so there's no need to be jealous of him. And, I know we'll beat Team Rocket again, if we can work as a team!" 

"Chikori!!" Ecstatic, Chikorita happily gave Ash a kiss on the cheek before she started glowing brightly in Ash's arms! Ash gasped in amazement as he gently put his Pokemon down onto the deck, stepping back beside Misty, Brock and Richie to witness this event. Team Rocket and Pikachu-who still hadn't been dragged up far enough into the basket-got to see it too. When the light faded, Chikorita had grown somewhat taller, petals appeared around her neck, and the leaf on top of her head was now at an angle. 

"Bay!!" 

"I...I can't believe it! Chikorita evolved into Bayleef!!" Ash exclaimed excitedly while pulling out Dexter, his Pokedex. 

"Bayleef: The Leaf Pokemon-the evolved form of Chikorita, a spicy aroma emanates from around its neck. The aroma acts as a stimulant to restore health." 

Ash could only stare in shock at his newest Pokemon, who had a look of confidence in her eyes. "Bayleef! Bay, bay!" 

"Got it! Bayleef, use your Razor Leaf to cut Pikachu down, then Vine Whip to catch him!" 

"Bay!!" With swiftness, the Grass Pokemon rapidly fired off three razor-sharpened leaves that actually freed Pikachu the instant the first leaf sliced through the arm! Two of Bayleef's vines soared high up into the air and successfully snared Pikachu before gently bringing him down. 

"Why didn't you do something to get Pikachu up here?!!" Jessie ranted angrily to James a second later. 

"Uh...I saw the light?" James remarked meekly. 

"Wobbuffet!" 

"Okay, Bayleef-send Pikachu soaring back up to Team Rocket so he can give 'em a Thunderbolt attack!" 

"Bayleef!!" Pikachu was launched back up into the air high enough so that he was practically in view of Team Rocket once again. 

"Pika...CHUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUU!!!!!!!" Instantly, the three villains shrieked as they were jolted by numerous bolts of energy seconds before the balloon exploded. 

"Why can't we ever win against these twerps?!!" Jessie wailed irately. 

"Possibly 'cause they're the heroes?" Meowth piped up grimly. 

"Well, at least we'll get more time throughout the rest of the story...hopefully." James noted. 

"We're blasting off again..." 

"Wobbu..." (ping!)   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


"We did it!!" Ash screamed excitedly while hugging Pikachu and Bayleef tightly, gulping as he was pulled into a gentle kiss by Misty a second later. Brock couldn't help but laugh. 

"Interesting, huh, Richie-Misty said she'd help Ash out, but she just stood by on the sidelines and let her man do the work for her!" 

"I'LL SHOW YOU STANDING ON THE SIDELINES!!! GET BACK HERE!!! LET'S SEE IF YOU ADORE GIRLS WITH A BUSTED LIP!!!" Misty ranted angrily while chasing Brock around the lower deck, Ash, Richie, Pikachu and Bayleef laughing...until the clouds started moving in the air, lightning crackled once again and thunder boomed! 

"Pika...!" 

"Bay...!" 

"What's wrong, you two?" Ash asked cautiously while staring up at the sky, which was now starting to change color. 

"Something's coming...something even worse than Team Rocket ever could be...!"   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


Across time and space, through dimensions, and past galaxies-not really, but in a different world-another group of heroes were in a similar situation while facing down something that wasn't a Pokemon, but rather...a Digimon, known as... 

"Pharoahmon, an Unidentifiable Digimon-Mega level! His NecroMist and Fist of Nile attacks are truly ancient!"   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


Wanna be the biggest dreamer... 

Running full speed through both the future and the present...   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


"Gogglehead, get down!!" 

Takato Matsuki gasped in shock as his wife, Rika Matsuki, dived forward and tackled him, bringing them both down to the ground hard, but still alive, even as their Digimon partners, Guilmon, Renamon and the other Tamers made their way toward them. I know what you're thinking: how did the Tamers get themselves involved in this? Simple, yet effective-following Takato and Rika's wedding-that almost never happened-and the honeymoon-that also, almost never happened-the Tamers finally thought their adventures were behind them. How wrong were they? VERY wrong, especially when, as everyone was relaxing in their own way-Takato and Rika, adjusting to married life, Henry and Jeri, adjusting to their own budding relationship, Kazu, Kenta and Ryo, adjusting to college, Susie, Ai and Mako-adjusting to junior high, and, eventually, high school-a Digimon seemingly bioemerged out of nowhere! Good thing Guilmon sensed it immediately, as did Renamon. Cyberdramon, deDigivolved into Monodramon, sensed it as well, as did Leomon, deDigivolved into Elecmon. Even Impmon sensed the Digimon's presence. 

And that brings us back to our current situation, where Takato and Rika had basically made it ahead of the others to find out about their latest adversary. 

"Takato, are you crazy?! You could've gotten killed! I don't see anymore magic rings created by Shibumi on your hands-do you?" 

Rika was trying to be sarcastic during the last part, but Takato saw the worry in her violet-shaped eyes. She had good reason to be. Following the climactic battle against the Ice-Reaper, Gallantmon: Crimson Mode had used the sun's solar energy to change into his Magna Mode, and Digivolved to the Fusion level! That one powerful attack, Crimson Eclipse had done both Takato and Guilmon in for a time, until the ring created by Shibumi, given to Janyu-Henry's father-and then to Takato, had used the last of its energy to restore Takato and Guilmon back to normal. 

"I knew you were behind me, Rika! What's with the violent tendencies?! For the past few weeks, it's been, 'Gogglehead, do this,' or 'Takato, come rub my shoulder!' Are you okay?" 

Blushing slightly, Rika was about to respond, but a voice interrupted. 

"Hey, Chumly-did we miss the fireworks?" 

"Apparently not, Kazu." 

"Whoa!" Terriermon's eyes widened a bit as the entire team found themselves stared at by the Digimon. "Talk about your moving sphinxes!" 

"Less chat, more splat!" Takato noted while pulling out his Digivice. Rika, Henry, Jeri and Kazu followed suit. 

"I just remembered something..." Kazu whispered to Kenta as MarineAngemon exited Kenta's pocket. 

"What?" 

"I forgot my homework in the dorm room!" 

"That's probably because you didn't do it again." Kenta mumbled. 

"Well-I was-I mean, I-" 

"He's funny!" MarineAngemon laughed quietly. 

"Maybe so, but he does need to buckle down and get some work done!" 

"Okay, okay-after we kick this Digimon's heinie, I'll go get some work done." Kazu promised. 

"I'll hold you to that." 

Biomerge Digivolution! 

"Biomerge, activate!" Takato, Rika, Henry, Jeri and Kazu yelled as the five of them transformed into data and merged with their respective partners. 

"Guilmon Biomerge to...GALLANTMON!!!" 

"Renamon Biomerge to...SAKUYAMON!!!" 

"Terriermon Biomerge to...MEGAGARGOMON!!!" 

"Leomon Biomerge to...SABERLEOMON!!!" 

"Guardromon Biomerge to...HIANDROMON!!!"   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


That's right, I've realized it-I forgot to do my homework! That's one puzzle, puzzle, puzzle 

"Who am I?" 

Even if I slide and skin my knees, I've gotta stand right back up! I know my chance will run away!   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


"Lightning Joust!!" Gallantmon screamed while launching his attack directly at the enemy, who used his own personal shield-that looked like the opening from a casket-to block it! 

"See if you can block this, big boy! Spirit Strike!!" Sakuyamon growled angrily while sending out four dragons of power aimed at Pharoahmon. Laughing, the Mega Digimon vanished into thin air! 

"Where'd he go?" HiAndromon asked, his eyes narrowed. 

"Stay on your guard! He's still here somewhere..." Gallantmon warned, keeping an eye out for anything out of the ordinary. 

"Fist of Nile!!" 

"Huh? Ahhhhh!!" SaberLeomon roared in pain before deDigivolving back into Jeri and Leomon! 

"Jeri!" Henry cried out from inside his sphere. "Are you all right?! Say something-ANYTHING!!!" 

Despite being as weak as a pencil sharpener, Jeri responded by moving her head and getting up to her feet. 

"You'll pay for that one..." Henry growled heatedly while preparing his main attack. "GARGO MISSILES!!!" 

"NecroMist!!" Instantly, he was shrouded in mist, the attack dispersed. 

"I'm not letting this guy get away!" Takato insisted inside of his sphere as Gallantmon hustled inside the mist at a fast pace. 

"Gallantmon, hold on! You're being as hotheaded as Terriermon is!" Sakuyamon yelled out before heading in after the Exalted Knight. 

"Hey! I resent that." Terriermon snapped before MegaGargomon, along with HiAndromon, headed inside. 

Jeri grimaced as Kenta helped her stay up, a worried expression on her face. 

"Be careful..."   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


Chorus: Big and bigger, biggest dreamer! 

Dreaming is the start of everything-that's the answer! 

I'll fly farther than anyone through all the tomorrows...   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


The mist had surrounded practically everything! The Digimon were glad they could still see each other throughout it all. 

"So...where'd this guy go to, anyway?" Rika asked, still in a temperamental mood, Takato figured. 

"I've only heard rumors of Digimon with powers like these, but apparently, they can literally blend in with their surrounding environment, and shape it into their own." 

Everyone eyed Sakuyamon with a look of astonishment. Digimon, with those kinds of powers? 

"Intriguing." Henry noted. 

"Maybe so, but hightly dangerous. I suggest we find another plan of attack-" 

"Fist of Nile!!" 

WHAM!!! MegaGargomon and HiAndromon were hit-hard-by the enemy, and were sent flying out of the mist as Henry, Terriermon, Kazu and Guardromon. 

"And, then, there were two..." Pharoahmon chuckled evilly as he menancingly made his way forward. 

"Yeah, but two can be as dangerous as the one!" Gallantmon roared as he glowed a dangerous shade of crimson. 

Mode Change Digivolution! 

"Gallantmon Mode Change to...CRIMSON MODE!!!"   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


Fly to the horizon, our courage has gained wings! In order to grow big and strong, I'll run, too 

For a long time, I've heard the countdown-I'm prepared! 

Let's start now, change into zero!   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


"Are you guys okay?" Jeri asked as she, Kenta and Susie-who had arrived recently with Lopmon in tow-helped Henry and Kazu up. 

"That creepy jerk ambushed us! We didn't even get a chance to attack." Kazu grumbled. 

"Takato and Rika are still in there!" Henry exclaimed worriedly. 

"You think they might be...?" Jeri began, but never got to finish her sentence. 

"FINAL JUSTICE!!!" 

BLAM!!! The mist vanished to reveal Gallantmon in his Crimson attire, Sakuyamon crouched down in front of him, and Pharoahmon, smoldering from the use of Gallantmon's main attack. 

"Most impressive. But, the villains in this story never go for the secondary characters, when they should do exactly that! They always try to take down the big man, the leader, but that won't happen in this case-" 

"Of course it won't, 'cause I'm here to stop you! JUSTICE BURST!!!" 

WHAM!!! Justimon's powerful attack sent Pharoahmon down once again, but he wasn't that badly damaged. 

"What are you doing here?" Rika griped heatedly from inside her sphere. 

"You guys didn't seriously think I would stay out of this battle, do you? Saving the world is all I have to live for these days." Ryo cracked smugly. 

Holding up a fist-though she knew Ryo couldn't see it-Rika hissed, "I'll give you 5 good reasons, here and now!" 

"If you two wanna pummel each other into dirt, be my guest, but until then-try to remember the evil sphinx-shaped Digimon who still seems bent on destroying our world, and our friends!" Takato warned as Pharoahmon started his assault on the others! 

"We've gotta figure out someway to help 'em! But how, when we're all too weak to Biomerge?" Kazu asked frantically. 

"If I could have one of those Hybrid-level cards you guys used before, Henry, I know I could help out." Jeri admitted to herself. 

"That's it!" Henry suddenly found the answer he needed. "If we could use the Hybrid-level cards, we just might have a chance!" 

"Yeah, but it's not like those cards just pop outta thin air-do they?" Kenta asked. His answer came in the form of four glowing lights, changing into cards-Hybrid-level cards! 

"Apparently, I was mistaken." 

Digimodify! 

"Digimodify!" Henry, Jeri, Kazu, Kenta and Susie screamed as they slashed their cards through. 

"Staff of Hope, activate!" Henry yelled out. 

"Saber of Light, activate!" Jeri added. 

"Blade of Power, activate!" Kazu replied. 

"Nunchaku of Reliability, activate!" Kenta added. 

"Book of Sincerity, activate!" Susie finished. 

Immediately, their cards either merged or transformed into those particular weapons. Henry's Digivice and card merged to reform his old weapon. Jeri's Digivice and card did the exact same thing, becoming a green blade of extreme energy. Kazu's card and Digivice merged as well. Kenta's card and Digivice changed into their own separate nunchaku. Susie's card and Digivice changed into a book big enough for her to read in, if she wanted to. 

"With these in our arsenal, that Pharoahmon doesn't stand a chance!" Kazu noted.   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


Chorus: Big and bigger, biggest dreamer! 

We've gotta believe, disappear into the twinkling instand 

I'll run, not turning away from my heart's target, through all the tomorrows... 

Big and bigger, biggest dreamer! 

Dreaming is the start of everything-that's the answer! 

I'll fly farther than anyone through all the tomorrows...   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


Gallantmon, Sakuyamon and Justimon were barely hanging on by a thread-Gallantmon and Sakuyamon even more so, because Takato and Rika were still linked to each other after all this time. 

"Hang on, Chumly-we're here to help beat this guy down!" Kazu yelled bravely as he launched himself through the air, holding his Blade tightly as it glowed a brownish color before striking. Pharoahmon roared in pain at that second, and Kazu knew he was done. 

"Yo, Kenta! You're up!" 

"Right! Now, how did those turtles do this...?" Kenta started swinging the nunchaku around until he found a rhythm, and repeatedly used it over and over on Pharoahmon, the Mega Digimon growling in pain, agony and anger. 

"Jeri? I've used this weapon already, so just go for it." Henry advised. Jeri nodded before turning toward the Mega Digimon. 

"Thanks." Jeri raced forward and used the green power beam fired from the Saber to strike Pharoahmon through the chest! Susie, on the other hand was skimming through the book she had in her hands, while Lopmon was frantically pacing in front of her. 

"Susie, how long can it take you to find something to help your friends?" Lopmon asked worriedly. 

"This is the first time I've used a book like this, and I want to get it right, Lopmon." 

"Let's give Gallantmon some room, Sakuyamon. Thunder Clap!!" 

Rika glared at Justimon through her sphere with a glare of malice. "You'll regret coming here in the first place, Akiyama...AMETHYST MANDALA!!!" 

As Pharoahmon screamed in pain, Susie finally found what she wanted. 

"Here-a binding spell! Hopefully, this will work." Within seconds of making sure she could accurately read it, Susie chanted loudly and within moments, Pharoahmon was trapped.   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


Chorus: Big and bigger, biggest dreamer! 

Dreaming is the start of everything-that's the answer! 

I'll fly farther than anyone, through all the tomorrows... 

Big and bigger, biggest dreamer! 

Dreaming is the start of everythiing-that's the answer! 

Wanna be the biggest dreamer... 

Running full speed through both the future and the present...(song continues on; ends abruptly)   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


"Pharoahmon, prepare to join the other gods in myth...FINAL JUSTICE!!!" Gallantmon roared as he launched his ultimate attack, instantly deleting Pharoahmon where he stood. The other Tamers cheered as the three remaining Mega Digimon deDigivolved into their Rookie forms, Cyberdramon excluded. 

"You gotta be kidding me?!" Impmon gasped as he ran in, with Ai and Mako behind him. "We took the subway to get over here, and the adventure's over with?" 

"Goody-hey, where are my cream puffs?" Calumon asked as Terriermon whistled while walking away from the In-Training Digimon, hiding some bags of cream puffs in front of him. 

"Probably not..." Takato noted as he, Rika and the others looked up toward the sky to see it changing color, lightning flashing, thunder rumbling, etc, etc, etc... 

"This would usually be considered 'the calm before the storm.'" Renamon noted grimly. 

"Hopefully, they weren't right." Rika admitted while pulling Takato close to her chest, narrowing her eyes at the same time. 

"Yeah...what she said." Takato added while staring up at the sky, which had only been crimson moments ago. Still, Takato knew something was going to happen, and it was going to happen soon...!   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


(A/N: This will be the only chapter in which you'll see it from my POV. After this, it'll just be normal POV.) 

When I was younger, a part of me was curious to know if there really were other worlds out there, like Spider-Man's world, or Batman and Robin's world, or even the Tick's world. But, I never, in my wildest dreams, would've ever guessed that the Digimon world would be real, at least, not until I received BlackTerriermon. 

(BlackTerriermon's Note: Yay! Finally-I get some screentime! A/N: You're ruining the story for everybody-go find something to eat for us!) 

The reason I received him as a partner-or, as my friend's partner would call him, "lop-head," was nothing short of a miracle. I was flipping through my cards when I came across my BlackGargomon, BlackRapidmon and BlackMegaGargomon cards. I wanted sooooo badly for there to be a BlackTerriermon card to complete my set. Surprisingly enough, I got my wish, as a lop-eared dog-rabbit-darker than your average Terriermon-appeared out of my computer and advised to me, "Momentai! You wish for something, it'll probably come true." 

It's been almost a month now since I got him, and we've gone through quite a lot. We've chatted with other authors online who have Digimon, too, though one keeps wanting to face my partner in a battle. Ironically enough, he wants the battle as well! 

On that strange day, BlackTerriermon looked out the sky and saw what Ash and Takato had seen-the sky changing color, yadda, yadda, yadda, so my Data-type informed me of it. 

"DC! Yo-DC! Did you fall asleep at the computer again?" 

"That was only once, and I never should've mentioned it to you! Now, what's wrong?" 

"The sky's acting really weird. Think we should take pictures?" 

Rolling my eyes at the last comment, I looked outside, which confirmed what BlackTerriermon had said-the sky was changing color, lightning was flashing, and thunder sounded. 

"Okay-let's go check it out, but stay out of sight! If my Mom sees you, you're gone, and I don't want that to happen." 

"Momentai, DC. Nothing'll separate us-not even death." 

"Thanks, but don't talk like that. You'll just make me even more worried than before."   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


The thunder resounded again and lightning flashed as BlackTerriermon and I literally blended in with the night in our world, not knowing that we were being watched. 

"Finally-there he is! Now, it's payback time..." 

"What have I told you about the rule of the Tamers...?" 

"'Respect other Tamers, and their Digimon,' but he deserves at least a butt-whooping!" 

"BlackGatomon..." 

"...Fine. But, if he makes one wisecrack about cats, it's on!" 

Whoa! Different dimensions? Different planets named Earth? What's going on here? Find out next time on "Three Worlds Collide!" 


	2. Chapter I: Selecting the Heroes/Heroines

Me: Okay, I don't own Digimon, Pokemon, the authors in this particular chapter-other than myself-and their Digimon-other than BlackTerriermon! 

BlackTerriermon: Finally-some screen time! Can I Digivolve yet? 

Me: No! Not until later, okay. Now-finish your pocky. 

BlackTerriermon: Oh, yeah! Many thanks to Frozen Phoenix, the Authoress of Angst, for the pocky! Uh...what is pocky again, DC? 

Me: (groans) It's Japanese candy! Whereas you thanked Frozen Phoenix, I will thank Flamegaruru for mentioning that to me in the first place. Now, things will be somewhat flipped around, and this might be a little shorter than before, but it's only because the action is coming up in the next chapter. 

BlackTerriermon: Yeah! The next chapter is called- 

Me: Don't even think it! Now, while you eat your pocky, I'm going to eat my noodles. Get ready for the next chapter of this exciting saga! 

BlackTerriermon: Let's hope it's exciting!   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


Digimon Tamers/Pokemon: Three Worlds Collide 

Chapter I-Selecting the Heroes/Heroines   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


"Ash is never really in trouble, 'cause he's got...me." -Misty, "Pokemon The Movie: 2000-The Power of One" 

"We're all fine, but we'd be better if we knew where Takato was..." -Rika Nonaka, "Lionheart"   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


The thunder boomed and lightning flashed as DC and BlackTerriermon raced through the rain in the dead of night, convinced something rotten was going to happen. What it was, neither of them were sure, but they were going to be in the thick of it. 

"Am I glad you brought your umbrella!" BlackTerriermon noted cynically. DC eyed his partner with a withering look before refocusing his attention ahead, which wasn't much. 

"Just be glad I didn't make you walk out here! It's almost time for bed, and other than fighting the occasional wild one who pops up-to coin a phrase-hardly anything happens around here-" 

"Cat Punch!!" 

WHAM!!! BlackTerriermon was ambushed and knocked to the ground by a blur, a blur that soon revealed itself to be a Digimon, very similar to Gatomon, but not! After watching his partner stagger to his feet, DC pulled out his Digivice and scanned the intruder. 

"BlackGatomon, an Animal type Digimon. Champion level, ooh! His attacks are Cat Punch-naturally-and Cat Kick!" 

It took BlackTerriermon about half a heartbeat before he burst into laughter. 

"You gotta be kidding me?! 'Cat Punch? Cat Kick?' What-the Sovereigns ran outta cool cat-like attacks for ya, Puss 'n' Boots?" 

"'Puss 'n' Boots?!' When I get done with you, not even your own mother could figure you out!" BlackGatomon revealed his claws and prepared to strike. 

"Oh, yeah? Bring it on! Dark Tornado!!" 

"Cat Punch!!" 

The two attacks collided before the impact of BlackTerriermon's main attack forced the combatants to separate! BlackTerriermon came to a stop and narrowed his eyes, as did BlackGatomon. 

"Lophead, you're real good, but you know what? I'm better! Cat Kick!!" 

"I'm ready for ya, Puss 'n' Boots! Yo, DC-give me a boost!" 

Worried as DC was for his partner, he knew this was something that had to be worked out. He nodded while pulling out a Modify card and swiped it through. 

"Digimodify! Digivolution, activate!" 

"BlackTerriermon Digivolve to...BLACKGARGOMON!!!" 

BlackGargomon resembled Gargomon in many ways-one major similarity was that they both had on gun barrels! 

Before DC could order BlackGargomon to attack, someone else ended up reading his stats. 

"BlackGargomon: A Virus/Data-type Digimon! Hmm...not like it is in the card game, but...he is Champion level, however. His attacks are Gargo Blasters and Bunny Destroyer!" 

BlackGargomon grinned while holding out his gun barrels. "All right, Puss 'n' Boots-ya ready for round 2? GARGO BLASTERS!!!" 

Instead of the usual rounds fired from Gargomon, BlackGargomon's rounds had red tips on the end of them so they would be thrice as deadly! BlackGatomon grunted as he avoided everyone of them! 

"BlackGatomon, stop right there!" 

The Champion Digimon groaned in irritation as he lowered his claws and scampered over to his Tamer. BlackGargomon sighed in relief as lightning flashed once again in the air. 

"Sorry for any...trouble my partner caused you. Hey...you've got a BlackGargomon, who just Digivolved from BlackTerriermon, didn't he? That makes you-" 

"Yep!" BlackGargomon grinned wickedly as he stuck out one of his hands to shake. "That's DC, author extra ordinaire! And, you already know me-I'm as famous as ever! Pleased to meetcha!" 

DC groaned while tapping his partner on the shoulder. "Uh...BlackGargomon? Maybe you can shake hands with our guest after you've deDigivolved." 

"Huh?" It was at that moment that BlackGargomon remembered that he still had the gun barrels protecting his arms! Blushing, the Champion Digimon pulled his arm back. "Sorry." 

"Thought it was you. No other Digimon like Lophead would have the decency to call me...that monstrosity of a name." BlackGatomon grumbled as he reappeared. 

"You ready for round 3, Puss 'n' Boots? Then bring it on!" 

"Stop it!" Both Tamers sighed while shaking hands. "In case you didn't recognize me, I'm Rachel-the one who occasionally leaves you messages with occasional visits from my partner, 'Mr. Sarcastic.'" 

"Hey! I resent that." 

"Yeah, I remember you. What are you doing out here across the States, anyway?" 

Rachel sighed while pushing some strands of hair back. "This little one sensed some approaching danger about to arrive to threaten the world, so, we hopped onto a plane and headed out here, hoping to find someone else who knew more about what was going on." 

"Surprise, surprise-we find you two walking around in the rain." BlackGatomon responded sarcastically. BlackGargomon glared impatiently at the Champion Digimon, but before he could say something, another voice yelled out. 

"Hey! What's going on here?" 

Amazed, the four of us looked up to see, amidst the darkness, an Agumon! Darker than what DC was used to, but it was that same Rookie Digimon, nonetheless. And by his side was a 17-year-old girl with curly, black hair, darkened brown eyes that appeared black, light brown skin and was wearing a pair of dark blue flare jeans, a black tank top and a dark blue jacket. 

"Hey, hey! Looks like someone's adequately dressed to fight the rain." 

"BlackGargomon! Let's see here..." Ignoring his partner's ravings, (A/N: Which isn't easy to do, mind you!) DC quickly scanned the Agumon-look alike. 

"BlackAgumon: A Virus-type Digimon! Rookie level. His Pepper Blast and Claw of Darkness attacks are lethal-even more lethal than Agumon's!" 

"Hmm..." That sounded faintly familiar to DC, but he couldn't put his finger on it, until... "That's it! I know who you are now, 'cause only one person that I know has a partner like this-" 

DC was interrupted by his own partner, who had finally deDigivolved back into BlackTerriermon. "The Authoress of Angst! That's who you are! I'm BlackTerriermon, the ball of ice over there is BlackGatomon, his partner would be Rachel, and you already remember DC! So-got any more food stored in that jacket-?" 

"Cut it out!" DC demanded irately while pulling his partner away and putting him onto his shoulder. "So, you're Phoenix? How to say this without sounding like a lovestruck boy? Hmm..." 

"You could always say she looks fine and leave it at that!" BlackTerriermon piped up. DC groaned while BlackGatomon rolled his eyes at that comment. 

"Ignore him-must be the rain. It's making everybody crazy. You look nice, and I will leave it at that." DC turned to eye BlackTerriermon with a warning look, and the Rookie Digimon whistled while turning away. 

"Thanks. So-" 

Whatever Phoenix was going to say next was interrupted by an explosion only meters away from their position, sending the six of them to the ground! That explosion turned into a beam of light that grew and grew and grew! 

"It's a hole in the space-time continuum! We're all gonna die!" BlackTerriermon yelled out frantically. 

"No more "Back to the Future" for a month!" DC spat out. 

"What is that thing?!" BlackAgumon screamed while struggling to keep Phoenix away from the anomaly. 

"Lophead may have a point! It could be a hole in the space-time continuum, and someone from somewhere else wants in!" 

"Thanks for the assist, Puss 'n' Boots!" 

Seconds later, the thing that had caused the tear to appear made his appearance, but didn't fully exit. Groaning loudly, DC struggled to reach for his Digivice and tried to scan the intruder. 

"What's wrong with this stupid thing? I'm not receiving any data at all!" 

"So...you are the ones who are Tamers, yet are not Tamers..." 

"What are you talking about?! Our friends are very much Tamers, so leave them alone!" BlackAgumon growled. 

"Yeah-take your light show somewhere else!" BlackGatomon added. 

"Sorry we can't stick around for the show, but you gotta pack up and go." BlackTerriermon concluded. 

"Now is not the time for you to think of a rhyme!" DC retorted. 

"Look who's talking!" BlackTerriermon retorted. 

"I require only the ones who are worthy to challenge me in battle, the ones who have pure hearts, the ones of valor, strength, honor, courage, inspiration, and, yes, even love. The three of you-plus some others in this realm-fit the bill, but for now, I'll just take you!" 

"HANG ON!!!" DC yelled out as the three of them grabbed hands tightly and also kept a good hold on their Digimon at the same time as the winds started picking up at that second! 

"This is bad, Phoenix!" BlackAgumon warned. 

"We've had bad before." 

"This is worse-much worse!" 

"Whatever you all do-don't let go! That includes you, Lophead!" BlackGatomon advised as they started floating in the air. Within seconds, they vanished inside the tear, but not before BlackTerriermon screamed out, "MOMENTAI...!" 

"OH, MOMENTAI YOURSELF ALREADY!!!"   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


In another part of the world, a 15-year-old named Drake Dragonis, along with his Digimon partner Dracomon sensed a dangerous presence covering the Earth...then promptly vanished!   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


Another authoress (BlackTerriermon's Note: Or, a soon-to-be authoress! A/N: Quit interrupting me!) known as Digikittyo123, along with her partner Cresentmon sensed a dangerous evil permeating the planet, then, vanished within seconds of discovering the truth...!   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


Another infamous author, known to his friends as ML, and his partner BlackGabumon, sensed a very evil presence nearby during the thunderstorm before promptly disappearing!   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


A 13-year-old teenager, known as Miyka Sora Mastu, and her Digimon partner Balamon-similar to Terriermon but instead of one horn-or even three-she had four horns on her head!-also sensed this particular threat before disappearing!   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


Another famous author, known to the world as Exoduss, who was well built, had spiked black hair, aquamarine eyes, wore dark blue, baggy pants, a black shirt and a knee-length blue jacket, along with his partner Meramon, were only seconds from entering through the portal to the Digital World when they both vanished!   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


The final authoress, known to the author world as Flamegaruru, along with her partner Tigramon, felt the darkness approaching before the two of them vanished from plain sight!   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


"At last...all the heroes/heroines I need from this particular world! Now, onward, to the world that is like our own, but isn't...the so-called PokeWorld."   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


Thunder and lightning crackled and boomed thunderously as Ash, Misty, Brock and Richie raced off the S.S. Aqua-Pikachu and Sparky on their trainers' shoulders; Bayleef trailing by Ash's side-and towards the supposed danger as fast as possible! 

"It looks like it could be a storm, or something worse than a storm!" Brock yelled out as he kept up with Ash and the others as best he could. 

"We've got to find someplace to hide out until it's over!" Misty insisted. Ash shook his head. He didn't know why, but he was drawn to this place like a moth to a flame. 

"Richie, get Misty and Brock someplace where it's safe! Pikachu, Bayleef and I are stayin' out here and figuring out what's going on!" 

"You're not going anywhere without me, Mr. Pokemon Master!" Misty retorted while gripping Ash's hand tightly. "If you're staying out here, the least I can do is stay with you!" 

"Humph! I can understand why Ash would stay out in the rain, but I thought you would have more sense to stay indoors!" 

Ash's eyes narrowed to slits as he turned and found himself glaring at his most hated rival from Pallet Town, Gary Oak, Professor Oak's grandson, who had his Umbreon by his side. 

"Gary?! What are you doing here?!!" 

"Pikachu!!" 

"Bayleef!!" 

"I thought after getting beaten by you at the Johto League, I would need some more skill in order to beat you, so Umbreon and I are back to try our luck at Indigo. Didn't expect to see you back so soon, though." 

"Grrrr...!" Ash clenched his fists tightly by his side and repeatedly curled them, then uncurled them until he felt a relaxing breeze by his face. Confused, he turned and saw Bayleef unleashing her Sweet Scent attack at him, possibly to calm him down. Surprisingly enough, it seemed to be working. 

"Prepare for trouble-we're not out of this story yet!" 

"Make it double-we'll have Pikachu in our claws faster than a tabby cat!" 

"To protect the world from devastation..." 

"...To unite all peoples within our nation..." 

"...To denounce the evils of truth and love..." 

"...To extend our reach to the stars above...!" 

"Jessie!" 

"James!" 

By this time, Ash, Misty and the others were backing away, not because of Team Rocket's unexpected arrival, but because a beam of light was appearing behind them. 

"Uh...guys, turn around-" 

"Never interrupt the motto!" James yelled frantically before Jessie returned to the usual banter. 

"Team Rocket-blasting off at the speed of light!" 

"Surrender to us now, or prepare to fight, fight, fight!" 

"Meowth, that's-!" 

BLAM!!! A gigantic explosion knocked Ash, Misty, Brock, Richie, Gary, their Pokemon and Team Rocket off their feet, as something that wasn't a Pokemon appeared from the shadows! Ash growled as he pulled out Dexter and pointed it at the intruder. 

"Unknown being. Cannot be identified as a Pokemon. No available data." 

"No data?? Then, what is it?" 

"Who I am is unimportant, but you will learn that in due time. For now, I require you to come with me." 

"Not on your life!" Misty retorted while putting Togepi safely in her backpack. 

"If you want us to go with you, you'll have to beat us in a battle!" Gary spat out, motioning Umbreon to attack. The shadowy form eyed him for a moment before laughing loudly. 

"What's so funny? This Gary fellow is one of the best trainers around, and this...thing is treating him like a joke!" James noted. 

"Maybe 'cause this thing ain't really a Pokemon!" Meowth sputtered worriedly. 

"Umbreon, Faint Attack!!" Gary ordered, pointing at the shadowy figure. 

Still laughing, the shadowy form started glowing, and his true form was revealed. That not only stopped Umbreon in his tracks, but also caused everyone else to stare at him as well! 

"You fools! You think you have what it takes to defeat me? At this stage, not even your strongest *Pokemon* could defeat me! Watch as I cause your 'champion' to vanish!" 

Ash, Misty, Brock, Richie, and Team Rocket gasped in shock and amazement as, within seconds, Gary and Umbreon completely disappeared! 

"Hey! Not even Gary deserved that! Pikachu, Bayleef, Charizard...GO!!!" 

"CHARRRRRRRRRRRRRRR!!!!!!" Despite the thunder and lightning still going around, Charizard reemerged from his Pokeball and joined Pikachu and Bayleef in battle, Ash instantly jumping onto his Pokemon's back. 

"Ash, you'd better be careful!" Misty warned impatiently. Ash quickly turned and, though he saw a hint of anger in her eyes towards the unknown entity, he also saw worry-worry that something would happen to him and his Pokemon like it had Gary. 

"Don't worry-I'll be fine." 

"Wrong, hero. You'll be gone! Uhh!!" 

Before Charizard, Bayleef and Pikachu could launch an attack, the three of them-and Ash!-vanished from view! 

"ASH!!!" 

"You...you monster!" Brock roared angrily, pulling out a Pokeball and preparing to throw it. 

"Yes...we can't leave behind the 'secondary characters,' can we? Ha!!" 

Brock, Misty and Richie didn't even have time to try and fight-like Ash and Gary, the three of them disappeared from sight! The unknown being laughed until he saw Jessie, James and Meowth, trying to hide. 

"Ah, you. I've seen you try time and time again to capture that boy's...Pokemon. I'll make a deal with you-you help me in my plan, I'll get you what you want. Think about my offer, as I return to a world that is different from my own, but is similar in all respects."   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


"Almost all the key pieces are in place...all but a select few. Now, Ryo Akiyama, I'm returning to you, and you'd better remember me...!"   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


Thunder and lightning sounded loudly as Takato, Rika, Henry, Ryo and the other Tamers struggled to keep up with their Digimon, who had sensed an even more powerful evil than the one they had just defeated, and it was coming very soon! 

"Are you guys sure this is the spot?" Takato asked cautiously as he made sure Calumon was safe in Rika's protective arms before turning back to Guilmon, whose eyes were dilated whenever an evil being reared its ugly head in the Real World! 

"Mm-hmm. Positive, Takato!" 

"Then, where is it?" Rika asked cynically, looking around the immediate area at that moment. "Did it have to go home and order a pizza?" 

"It's still coming, Rika...and it's even more powerful and life-threatening than the D-Reaper could ever be!" Renamon warned. 

"So...how big could this guy be?" Impmon asked, standing in front of his Tamers with a determined look on his face. 

"I'm taking a wild guess in the dark here, but probably as big as Kimeramon and as deadly as Machinedramon." 

"On all accounts, fabled Knight, you are correct." 

The Tamers gasped as they all looked up to see the being in question appear from a beam of light that had split the sky in two! They didn't need their Digivices, because Ryo recognized him immediately. Cyberdramon growled loudly as he crouched low and got in front of his Tamer. 

"MILLENNIUMMON!!!"   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


"Ryo was right-this guy is known, on all accounts, as Millenniummon! Dark God Digimon, Mega level! His special attacks-Dimension Destroyer and Ultimate Fusion!" 

Rika lowered her Digivice as she felt Calumon shivering while crawling up her shirt and to her shoulder. "Talk about a Digimon who's been through the recycling bin and back!" 

"I require your...assistance on a project of mine. Not just you, Akiyama, but only the ones deemed worthy enough in battle to go." 

Takato glared at Millenniummon while pulling out his Digivice. "We're not going anywhere with you, and that's that! Guilmon?" 

"Okey-dokey!" 

Biomerge Digivolution! 

"Biomerge, activate!" Takato yelled as he transformed into data and merged with Guilmon. 

"Guilmon Biomerge to...GALLANTMON!!!" 

The Dark God Digimon laughed evilly as Gallantmon approached him with a glare in his eyes. 

"You'll wish you'd never come here. LIGHTNING JOUST!!!" 

Millenniummon continued to laugh as the attack suddenly came to a stop before joining the other lightning bolts in the air. 

"This is pitiful! Pineapple head's doin' his best, and this clown's still handing him his cape! Hang on-I'm coming to save ya! I can't believe I just said that!" Impmon exclaimed before he changed into Beelzemon, his two guns held out and cocked back. 

"Okay, you walking time-bomb-you wanna piece of this? HERE! DOUBLE IMPACT!!!" 

"Nice distraction, Beelzemon!" Gallantmon said while charging up his shield before firing his ultimate attack. "SHIELD OF THE JUST!!!" 

The massive attack went soaring directly toward Millenniummon, and, then...WHAM!!! Contact! Gallantmon sighed as he lowered his shield before waiting alongside Beelzemon to see if the enemy was truly gone. 

"RAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!" Millenniummon revealed himself, slightly injured, but still moving, and angry! 

"You gotta be kidding me!?" Terriermon exclaimed in shock as the other Tamers stepped back. 

"Observe my power, and reconsider my offer, Akiyama!!" Millenniummon roared while simply looking at Gallantmon and Beelzemon. Within seconds, the two Virus-type Digimon completely vanished! 

"No...not again...TAKATO!!!" Rika groaned while holding back her tears, her anger clearly shown in her face as her body started glowing a faint color of blue. 

"Impmon, come back!" 

Millenniummon laughed as he then turned toward Henry, Terriermon, Rika and Renamon! Within seconds, they-and Calumon, because he was still with Rika-disappeared! 

"Stop this!" Ryo demanded angrily as he saw Susie, Jeri, Kazu, Kenta, Ai and Mako struggling to remain strong. "Okay-I'll go with you..." 

"What?!" Cyberdramon hissed in amazement. 

"...But, only if you leave these 6 and their Digimon alone. They aren't a part of this! They may be Tamers, but they don't deserve to go through what the others are going to go through...what I've been through. Cyberdramon? Get ready..." 

Chuckling lightly, the Mega Digimon rose one hand and Ryo and Cyberdramon vanished before the eyes of the others. Millenniummon laughed manically as he shimmered out of view, leaving behind Susie, Kazu, Kenta, Ai, Mako, Jeri and their Digimon, Impmon excluded. 

Oh, man! At least the Tamers have some idea of who they're facing, but has Ryo even mentioned knowing Millenniummon before? Find out what happens next time on "Three Worlds Collide!" 


	3. Chapter II: Only The Strongest...

Me: Okay, people-I don't own Digimon or Pokemon. I also don't own any appearing authors-except for myself-and any other Digimon-other than BlackTerriermon. I also don't own "Pikachu-I Choose You!" from the Pokemon The Movie: 3 soundtrack. 

BlackTerriermon: Naturally! DC-I'm glad we're partners. (jumps onto DC's head) 

Me: (smiles) Thanks, pal...but, you still can't eat any pocky until after this chapter is over. 

BlackTerriermon: Aw, nuts! 

Rika: So-what are you planning on doing to my Gogglehead? 

Misty: Yeah-and what devious plan do you have for Ash? 

Me: (laughs nervously) Not much... 

BlackTerriermon: Just that in this chapter, there'll be action galore, a first battle against Millenniummon, some more extras and some possible room for romance! 

Me: (glares at BlackTerriermon) No more pocky for a week! 

Rika/Misty: THAT'S IT!!! 

BlackTerriermon: And, on that note, we shall bid you adieu, until- 

Max: Hey, guys! 

Me: Max?! I thought you were dead! 

Max: This is fanfiction-anything's possible. Meet my partner Gojiramon! 

BlackTerriermon: Uh...hi, fella...(whispers in DC's ear) Hide me!   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


Digimon Tamers/Pokemon: Three Worlds Collide 

Chapter II-Only The Strongest...   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


"Courage is grace under pressure." -Ernest Hemingway 

"I created him with my anger...my hatred...!" -Takato Matsuki, "Give a Little Bit" 

"Next time, it's gonna be different!" -Ash Ketchum, "The Rivalry Revival" 

"The firmest friendships have been formed in mutual adversity, as iron is most strongly united by the fiercest flame." -Charles Caleb Colton   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


Takato gasped as his vision was restored to him, and to his surprise, he saw...nothing but absolute darkness around him! Having deDigivolved from Gallantmon, Guilmon had hunted for some food to eat, and hadn't found a thing. That may have had something to do with the fact that what they were standing on was nothing but what could have been a gigantic asteroid! 

"So-the legendary Tamer who can become Gallantmon is finally awake. For a second there, I thought you were dead." 

"BlackTerriermon!" 

"Huh-? What?!" Takato gaped in shock as he looked up and saw a darker version of Terriermon staring right at him! 

"Ahhhh!!" Takato stumbled back in amazement as he looked up again and saw someone who wasn't Henry. Instead, he saw a young man with wavy, black hair, brown eyes, tanned skin, what seemed to be a class ring on his right hand and a silver colored Digivice with a crimson color-even darker than Takato's old design-around the screen! The Tamer was also wearing a black shirt, brown shorts, black shoes and a black headband. 

"Are-are you a Tamer?" Takato stammered in surprise. 

"More or less, yeah. I'm known as DC-pleased to finally meet you in person. The cynical partner I have on my head is BlackTerriermon." 

"I just have one question for you, Goggleboy-" BlackTerriermon narrowed his tiny eyes as best he could before popping the question to Takato. "-did you bring any food with you when you were transported here?" 

"Huh? Uh..." Takato sweatdropped in utter disbelief. Out of all the questions that could've been asked, this was the one he wasn't expecting to hear! 

"I don't think anyone brought any food with them, so quit asking people that!" DC snapped irritably before massaging his temple as a tiny smile crossed his face. 

"He may be as annoying as ever, but he's still my pal, and I wouldn't change him for the world." 

"Sounds like you really care for BlackTerriermon. Oh-what are his attacks?" 

Before DC could answer, Takato cried out as he was enveloped in a big embrace by Rika a second later. 

"Takato! You're alive...you're not hurt...he didn't kill you...ARE YOU CRAZY?!!" 

Before Takato could comprehend what was said, Rika smacked him upside the head before continuing on with her ranting. 

"Aren't you supposed to set an example for everyone? How can you set an example if you're taken away from us in the middle of a fight!" 

"Hey! It's not like I had a choice in the matter! Millenniummon-or, whatever his name is-just looked at us, and Impmon and I vanished! Besides, he grabbed you, didn't he?!" 

Before either Takato or Rika could continue on with their "argument," Ash chose this time to intervene. 

"Hold on a second! What's going on here?" 

"Pikachu?" 

"Well, Rika here just...What is that thing?!!" 

Both Takato and Rika forgot about their argument as they, along with Rika, Guilmon, Calumon, Renamon, Henry, Terriermon and Impmon all looked at what appeared to be an electric mouse with a lightning bolt for a tail. Confused, Rika rose her Digivice upward and tried to scan him. 

"Not again! The last time this thing didn't give me any data was against some of the Devas, and before that, Dinoboy. Now, I can't get anything on Ratboy, either?!" 

"Hey!" Now Ash was the angry one as he glared heatedly at Rika, who glared right back. "At least I don't have a tree trunk-like fox for a Pokemon!" 

"Renamon here isn't a Poke-whatchamacallit-she's a Digimon! And, at least she's more powerful than that little electric rat of yours." 

Takato and DC groaned at that moment while Pikachu hopped off of Ash's shoulder, his cheeks sparking with energy. 

"I bet I could beat you in a 3-3 battle right now!" 

"Fine by me."   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


Eventually, everyone was introduced to everyone-when everyone arrived to wherever they were at-and this was before the big match-Ash V.S. Rika! (BlackTerriermon's Note: Didn't see that one coming, did you?) 

"Be careful, Ash. That Pokemon of hers looks really strong." Misty warned as Ash gave her a quick hug before heading out to the battlefield. 

"Thanks, Mist, but that's not a Pokemon. She told me so herself, and when I tried to look it up with Dexter, it gave me the same response as it did against that thing who brought us here-not recognizable as a Pokemon." 

"Are you ready to fight, or are you just gonna sit there and chat with your girlfriend?" 

That response got Misty riled up, and it took both Ash, Brock and Richie to keep her from starting a fistfight with Rika! 

"Take her down, Ash!" Misty hissed angrily before Ash and Pikachu walked out to the arena. 

"This is a 3-3 battle between Pokemon and Digimon, with no time limit! Begin the battle now!" Brock demanded, as everyone-Pokemon trainers, Tamers and author/Tamers alike-eagerly watched this upcoming battle. 

"Renamon? Walk all over him." 

"I don't think so!" Ash gritted his teeth while trying to figure out what Pokemon he should send out first. He didn't want to send out Charizard-or Pikachu-until the last possible second... 

"That's it! She won't expect this. I choose you...ESPEON!!!"   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


Mllenniummon, the Dark God Digimon who'd brought them here, observed all of this under the cloak of darkness itself. He had purposely dragged them to his realm, the Realm of Darkness, in order to test their strength against each other, and then, against him...but, for now, he would watch and learn their strengths and weaknesses...   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


Ash's only pure-Psychic Pokemon, Espeon, appeared on the field. Rika and Renamon were actually caught off guard for a second before refocusing their attention on the battle. 

"Diamond Storm!!" 

"Dodge it, Espeon! Use Quick Attack!!" Ash yelled out. Barely able to dodge Renamon's attack, Espeon sped up and struck the Rookie Digimon hard, sending her to the ground. 

"Whoa! Did you see that?" Takato asked in amazement. Henry nodded in response. 

"Yeah. If their Pokemon are that tough against our Digimon...then we just might be in for a grand match!" 

"Send me in, Henry-as Gargomon, I'll fill 'em up with hot-lead!" Terriermon piped up, while balling up his paws and throwing invisible punches in the air. 

"Funny, Terriermon." 

"Digimodify!" Rika yelled while slashing a card through her Digivice. "Speed, activate!" 

Narrowing her eyes, Renamon leaped up as high as she could, surprising both Ash and Espeon as Rika then slashed another card. 

"Digimodify! Power, activate!" 

"DIAMOND STORM!!!" 

"Look out, Espeon! Use Psybeam!!" Ash screamed, but just as Espeon was powering up, she was hit full force by Renamon's juiced up attack! 

"Espeon is unable to battle! Renamon wins the round." Brock announced. Ash growled under his breath while recalling Espeon to her Pokeball. 

"That's one down, two to go. Great job, Renamon!" 

"This isn't over yet! I wasn't gonna send in this Pokemon until later, but now, you've left me no choice. Pikachu...go get 'em!" 

"Pika!" The Electric Pokemon nodded before racing out onto the battlefield. It was all Rika could do to keep herself from falling over with laughter. 

"You've gotta be kidding me! You honestly think that little rat can stand up to Renamon?" 

"Grrrr...it sounds like someone's too scared to see if they can actually beat Pikachu!" Ash retorted heatedly. Rika and Ash glared at each other once more as the Tamer pulled out one of her cards and concentrated as it changed into a Blue card. 

"What's she doing now?" Ash asked himself, prepared for the worst. 

Digimodify! 

"Digimodify!" Rika yelled while slashing the Blue card through her Digivice. "Matrix Digivolution, activate!" 

Matrix Digivolution! 

"Renamon Digivolve to...KYUBIMON!!! Kyubimon Matrix Digivolve to...TAOMON!!!" 

Rika grinned as Taomon appeared on the field. "Let's see how that little mouse can stand up to a Digimon of the Ultimate variety." 

"Pikachu can dish whatever you send at us, and more! Pikachu-Thunderbolt attack!!" Ash demanded angrily, pointing straight at Taomon. 

"Pika..." 

"Talisman Spell!!" 

"...CHUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUU!!!!!!!!" Pikachu launched his attack a split second after Taomon put her shield up! The Tamers smiled broadly while Ash, Misty, Brock and Richie gasped in shock. Even Gary was stupefied! 

"Ash has gotta do something, and he's gotta do it quick!" Brock insisted while running his hand through his hair. 

"But what? It seems like every attack Pikachu would send at...Taomon, she would just block it and counterattack." Misty noted worriedly. 

"There's gotta be someway to break that shield..." That's when Ash remembered-during the Johto League, he'd had Pikachu power up for an extremely powerful Thunder Attack while facing Gary's Umbreon, and they'd won-albeit, barely! 

"That's it! Pikachu...power up for your Thunder Attack!"   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


Chorus: Pikachu! 

You know that you're the one, so...I choose you! 

There's no one else I'd rather have here by my side, and you can help me win this fight, because we need to face the challenge that's ahead... 

Pikachu! 

You know there is no other-I choose you! 

Because you are my brother in this game we play, and if we have to go all day so we can leave the other Masters far behind...   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


"Pikachu!" The Electric Pokemon nodded before charging up for a humongous attack while jumping high up into the darkened sky and aiming at Taomon's shield. 

"Pika...CHUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUU!!!!!!!!!!!!" 

Taomon gtunted in amazement as her shield was rammed with numerous bolts of electric energy at that instant, her powers pressed to the limit as she struggled to maintain her shield! 

"Taomon, what's wrong? Are you okay?" Rika asked worriedly, warring with herself at that instant-deciding on whether she should run up to her partner or try to power her up even more. 

"This is hard to believe, Rika, but...he's just as powerful as me, maybe even more powerful!" Taomon gasped while still trying to keep her shield together. 

"But how?" 

"A lesson I've learned from watching Pokemon since high school-never underestimate the electric power of a Pikachu-especially Ash's Pikachu!" DC noted calmly, while Exoduss and Phoenix nodded in agreement. 

"CHUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUU!!!!!!!" Pikachu poured on even more power as he noticed the shield start cracking while soaring directly at Taomon's cracking shield.   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


I've been training all my life, waiting all this time for this moment to arrive 

And now that it's here, I don't have the fear, 'cause there's nothing left to hide... 

It's me and you-and there's nothing that we can't do, 'cause in the Pokemon World, even Masters have to learn-they will always find something new...! 

Chorus: Pikachu! 

You know that you're the one, so...I choose you! 

There's no one else I'd rather have here by my side, and you can help me win this fight, because we need to face the challenge that's ahead... 

Pikachu! 

You know there is no other-I choose you! 

Because you are my brother in this game we play, and if we have to stay all day so we can leave the other Masters far behind...   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


WHAM!!! The second Pikachu's tiny paw made contact, Taomon's shield completely broke, and both Digimon and Pokemon dropped to the ground instantly, both combatants struggling to stay up to their feet. 

"Pikachu-you can do this! We're a team, and no one'll ever take us down! Take out Taomon with a Quick Attack!" 

"Pika!" The little Lightning Pokemon got to his feet and dashed forward as fast as possible. 

"Thousand Spells!!" 

"Dodge 'em, Pikachu!" Ash cried out, watching a second later as Pikachu lithely dodged every single attack aimed his way. 

"Talisman of Light!!" Taomon prepared to fire off her ultimate attack, whereas Pikachu was charging up for one last attack. 

"Use your Thunderbolt attack!" 

"Pika...CHUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUU!!!!!!!!" Pikachu's electric attack soared over Taomon's before striking her hard in the chest before knocking her down and making her deDigivolve back into Renamon. 

"Pikachu is the winner! The match is tied, at one round a piece!" Brock yelled out.   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


I will never doubt the dream as long as you're with me-I know we can reach the top! 

We're the greatest team this game has ever seen, and we'll never ever stop! (echoes) 

Chorus: Pikachu! 

You know you are the one...I choose you! 

There's no one else I'd rather have here by my side, and if you help me win this fight, because we need to face the challenge that's ahead... 

Pikachu! 

It's you and me...(I choose you!) 

You and me forever...yeah! (Pikachu!) (song continues, fades out)   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


As Renamon got to her feet, Rika grinned wickedly while holding out her Digivice. Takato gasped as he realized what his wife planned to do. 

"Rika, wait! What are you doing?" 

Turning to face her husband, Rika still had the grin on her face while gripping her Digivice tightly. "What does it look like I'm doing, Takato? I'm gonna win this match, hands down!" 

"Are you crazy, Rika?! Sakuyamon's got too much power! You would destroy whatever Pokemon that Ash kid sends out!" Ryo objected. Rika glared angrily at Ryo before turning away. 

"His Pokemon look tough enough, especially if that rat of his can survive Taomon's attacks!" 

Speaking of that rat, he was finally taking a much-needed rest while Ash was preparing one last Pokeball, getting ready to throw it. 

"I'll let you go first." 

"Big mistake-the last one you'll ever make." 

Biomerge Digivolution! 

"Biomerge, activate!" Rika yelled as she transformed into data and merged with Renamon. 

"Renamon Biomerge to...SAKUYAMON!!!" 

"Charizard...I CHOOSE YOU!!!" 

"CHARRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRR!!!!!!!!!!" The second Sakuyamon fully appeared, Charizard exited his Pokeball, growling deep in his throat as he caught his first look at a Digimon. 

Safe inside her sphere, Rika was amazed as she caught a first glance at a Dragon Pokemon. "No way...! That's impossible!" 

"Charizard, show 'em your Flamethrower!!" Ash demanded as he jumped onto Charizard's back. 

"CHARRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRR!!!!!" The Fire/Flying type roared loudly as he fired a powerful blast of fire, aimed directly at Sakuyamon. 

"Crystal-ahhhh!!!" 

"Rika!!! Ahhhhhhh!!!!!" Takato cried out in pain as Sakuyamon took the full brunt of the Flamethrower attack before she could raise up her shield. Instantly, the Data-type Digimon righted herself and knew that this Pokemon wasn't one she should underestimate. 

"Spirit Strike!!" 

"Dodge it, Charizard, and try another Flamethrower!" Ash yelled out as Charizard barely dodged the number of dragons headed their way before firing another blast of fire, one that Sakuyamon dodged as well. 

"If you can't stand the heat, stay outta the volcano." Ash joked while Charizard seemingly floated in the air, waiting for his friend to suggest another attack. 

Sakuyamon grinned while powering herself up for her ultimate attack. "Strange creature from another world, a different realm, you have insulted us in ways unimaginable! For that, you shall fall before my blades of Power...and Truth!!" 

"Waaaa! Dodge it, Charizard!" Ash cried out, but the Dragon Pokemon grunted loudly as he was hit by the double-bladed attack and nearly hit the ground! 

"Ash, be careful!" Misty called out. 

"He'd better hand that girl her head, 'cause there's no way she can beat him twice in a row." Gary grumbled. 

Ash and Rika both came to a realization at that second-despite their differences, Pokemon and Digimon had things in common-both depended on humans to survive, and both trainers and Tamers tried to take good care of their partners as best they could. Still, they couldn't stop the battle at this point. 

"Charizard, finish her off with Dragon Rage!!" Ash demanded defiantly as the flame on Charizard's tail grew brighter and glowed fiercely! 

Rika gritted her teeth as she channeled all her energy for this one attack. It had to be a good one, one that could make the history books, if possible! 

"AMETHYST MANDALA!!!" 

"CHARRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRR!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


BLAM!!! The two attacks collided and exploded on impact, creating a huge dust cloud over the combatants! The Tamers, Misty, Brock, Richie, Gary and the authors/Tamers covered themselves as best they could while the smoke cleared. When it did, both Charizard and Sakuyamon were still standing, barely able to remain in the air. Then, as one, the two combatants dropped to the ground, where neither rose again. A second passed before Sakuyamon deDigivolved into a barely conscious Rika and Renamon. 

"This match is officially declared a draw-no one wins, and no one loses!" Brock announced as Ash got to his feet, recalling Charizard and walking over to Rika, who was being helped up by Takato. 

"Good match. Renamon's as tough as they come." Ash said, holding out his hand. After a moment of doubt, Rika smiled herself while grasping Ash's hand with her own. 

"Yeah...And, that Pikachu is pretty powerful. Still, Charizard is one of your greatest Pokemon yet!" 

After that moment passed, the Tamers, the author/Tamers and the Pokemon trainers all joyously talked with each other, the author/Tamers making sure not to reveal anything about what the Tamers and the Pokemon trainers were like from their world. Whereas the Digimon were able to converse freely, they had a bit of trouble understanding the Pokemon language. (A/N: Wish Meowth was here, huh?) 

"Well done, heroes...you have proven yourselves to be as powerful as I imagined you would be...But, now, you must prove yourselves before me in combat! One Champion each, from your respective worlds, shall face me! Win two out of three, and I will send you all home. If I win, I will destroy you all and take over all 3 of your realms! Now, CHOOSE!!!"   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


After a moment (or two) of conversing, the different heroes from their respective worlds had made their decision...to a point. 

"The two of us are gonna go first, and you're going bye-bye!" 

"BlackTerriermon!" DC sighed as his partner stepped forward, determined to fight. 

"Don't you dare let us down, Lophead!" 

"Wouldn't dream of it, Puss 'n' Boots." 

DC smiled bravely as he stared back at his fellow authors/Tamers, barely noticing a faint glow of light appear behind Exoduss and seeing Akira Hiroshi, his partner Lizardmon, an author known as the Quantum Ranger and his partner Magnamon and trainer Casey and her Pokemon Bayleef appear as one before responding to the others. 

"I'll try not to let you guys down." 

DC gripped his Digivice tightly before turning around and preparing to face his destiny with eyes wide open. 

"Good luck!" 

At that second, DC felt his cheeks grow hot, knowing that, at least, his fellow authors and authoresses-mainly ML, Phoenix, Flamegaruru, Exoduss, Rachel, the Quantum Ranger and Digikittyo123-were behind him all the way. 

"Thanks, guys..." 

Biomerge Digivolution! 

"Biomerge, activate!" DC screamed loudly as he transformed into data and merged with BlackTerriermon. (BlackTerriermon's Note: Finally! I get to kick Millenniummon's butt! A/N: Not yet, and certainly not now!) 

"BlackTerriermon Biomerge to...BLACKMEGAGARGOMON!!!"   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


The Tamers were equally amazed as they all stared up at the darknened form of a Digimon they had come to know and trust. Takato was able to pull out his Digivice and scan him. 

"BlackMegaGargomon: A Virus/Data-type Digimon! Mega level. His Radiation Missiles, Gargo Blades and Darkness Pummel attacks make this guy a reason to run away!" 

"Okay, buddy-you've got 3 seconds to surrender and send us home! 1...3! RADIATION MISSILES!!!" 

BlackMegaGargomon roared loudly as he fired off his main attack, aimed directly at Millenniummon's chest! 

"That's not going to work! Radiation only makes this guy stronger!" Ryo yelled out as the attack made contact. 

"Then why didn't you tell us before that?!" BlackTerriermon's voice spoke out from BlackMegaGargomon a second later. 

"For once, the Rabbit of Darkness has a point! Why didn't you tell us?!!" Rika growled while grabbing Ryo by the collar and lifting him up. Cyberdramon was about to intervene-and Renamon, though weakened, was about to intervene on Cyberdramon-when Ryo motioned for his partner to back off. 

"This wasn't the time for me to tell you this, Rika. And, now certainly isn't the best time." 

"Whatever..." Rika dropped Ryo back down to the ground and turned to see Millenniummon reveal himself, not a scratch on him! 

"Aw, nuts!" 

"That was fun...Watch my special attack. ULTIMATE FUSION!!!" The attack seemed to combine multiple attacks from out of nowhere before striking BlackMegaGargomon and sending him flying back a few hundred feet before he deDigivolved into a barely conscious DC and BlackTerriermon! 

"This cannot be good..." Terriermon warned worriedly. 

"...Not good at all!" Calumon added, while staying on top of Guilmon's head. 

"Okay-it's my turn! Pikachu-give it your best shot!" Ash advised, a smile on his face as the Electric Pokemon dashed out onto the field. 

"Pikachu!" 

Millenniummon chuckled as Pikachu ran onto the battleground. "How cute. A toy mouse. I think I'll split his atoms into pieces!" 

"Pikachu...THUNDER BLADE!!!" Ash demanded heatedly, feeling Misty grip his hand. 

Pikachu instantly launched himself into the air while pointing straight down and looking like a weather vane once again. 

"Pika...CHUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUU!!!!!!!!!!!" 

"A double-header, kids! ULTIMATE FUSION!!!" 

"Chaaaaaaaaaaa!!!!" Pikachu cried out in pain as he was hit on impact and sent flying even further than BlackMegaGargomon had been, and was unconscious, but was still alive! 

"Pikachu...no!!" Ash ran over to his Pokemon's inert form with Misty, Brock and Richie running after him. 

Takato's anger was increasing by the second! They'd just lost two battles in less than a minute, and they couldn't afford to lose anymore! 

"Guilmon-let's go!!" 

"Takato, wait!" Rika cried out. 

"What for?" 

"Think about it, Gogglehead-that Digimon just took out two of our strongest heroes-what do you think he'll do with you?" 

"She's right." Henry agreed. "We should just regroup and try to come up with a better plan." 

"Sure, Henry-where's this better plan gonna come up at-the Twilight Zone?! WE DON'T HAVE TIME FOR THIS!! Guilmon-let's go!!" Takato growled angrily, his Digivice glowing a dangerous crimson color. 

Biomerge Digivolution! 

"BIOMERGE, ACTIVATE!!!" Takato screamed as he transformed into data and merged with Guilmon. 

"Guilmon Biomerge to...GALLANTMON!!!"   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


"Okay, Guilmon-listen up! We should use our speed techniques and not just our power-that way, we're sure to win!" Takato advised inside his sphere. 

"That sounds really good, Takato!" 

A second later, Gallantmon rose his shield up and aimed it directly at Millenniummon. "Prepare to join all others who try to threaten our worlds! SHIELD OF THE JUST!!!" 

"Take 'em down, Pineapple head!" Impmon yelled out as the massive attack went soaring before hitting it's main target. Seconds later, the smoke cleared, but Millenniummon was gone! 

"Where'd he go?" 

"Be careful!" Ryo warned loudly. "He does that, too-he can shimmer in and out of any plane of existence. That's why he was able to do what he did to us when he did it to us!" 

"And, you were planning on telling us this 'when?'" Rika asked sarcastically before Gallantmon started glowing once again. 

Mode Change Digivolution! 

"Gallantmon Mode Change to...CRIMSON MODE!!!" 

"Finally-a suitable challenge! ULTIMATE FUSION!!!" 

"Huh? Ahhhhhhhhhh!!!!!" Gallantmon roared in pain as he felt the attack hit and sent him spiraling to the ground! From Rika's groans of pain and agony, it was obvious that she felt the attack, too. 

Angered, Gallantmon took to the sky, gripping his double-bladed lance before raising it. "Now, you shall join the other Digimon in limbo! FINAL JUSTICE!!!" 

BLAM!!! The attack made contact once again, as everyone waited to see the end results. Sadly enough, the enemy was gone! 

"Really-it's been an experience having you all out here, but now, it's time to say goodbye! ULTIMATE FUSION!!!" 

WHAM!!! The attack hit Gallantmon hard and sent him freefalling helplessly away from the others, but still on the ground! 

"TAKATO!!!" Rika fought through her pain and raced over towards her husband, Ryo yelling after her, "Rika! Stop-it's much too dangerous for you! Without you merged with Renamon, you could get killed!" 

"And, if I don't do something, I'll be a widow before I even turn 21! Ever think about that, 'Digimon King?'" 

"And, now...the final lesson! DIMENSION DESTROYER!!!" 

Helpless, and trapped inside his sphere, Takato could only watch this final attack come closer, and closer, and closer, until... 

WHAM!!!!! Rika cried out as she was thrown back to the ground the instant the attack hit, kicking up dust, debris, smoke, tiny rocks and whatnot in the air. When it finally cleared, Gallantmon: Crimson Mode was barely standing on his own two feet. At that second, the Transformed Knight Digimon roared in agony and defeat before swaying and hitting the ground as he deDigivolved to an unconscious Takato and Guilmon. 

"Takato!! ...Are you all right?" Rika asked sadly while barely able to make it to her husband's side and stroking his hair lovingly. The moment was ruined when Millenniummon laughed long and hard. 

"As the victor, I now claim my prize...the destruction of all that you hold dear! DIMENSION DESTROYER!!!" 

The powerful attack was headed straight for them, and they couldn't do a thing about it, until... 

"CEASE AND DESIST, MILLENNIUMMON!!!" Instantly, a blue bubble surrounded everyone, from Tamers and their Digimon to the authors/authoresses/Tamers and their own Digimon. In shock, and astonishment, everyone looked up to see none other than... 

"MEWTWO!!!" 

Talk about joining the party at the last minute! Does Mewtwo really have the power needed to stop Millenniummon, or is this just the beginning? Find out what happens next time on "Three Worlds Collide!" 


	4. Chapter III: Mewtwo V.S. Millenniummon

Me: Okay, people-this is where things get semi-dark, mostly because of the intensity of this upcoming battle. Hopefully, you all recall what happened in the last chapter- 

Rika: Yeah-you had Gogglehead beaten to a pulp, which means I'll have to hurt you! 

BlackTerriermon: Momentai-it'll all be over with, and soon! 

Me: Quit trying to help me! You'll scare the readers away into thinking that I plan to end this story quicker than I normally do. 

Takato: So, what's up in this chapter? 

Ash: Do we get to handle the main bad guy again in this? 

Me: Well...actually... 

BlackTerriermon: All of you must stay on the sidelines during this chapter! (laughs) 

Rika: I don't know why you're laughing, Rabbit of Darkness-that includes you, too! 

BlackTerriermon: (thinks; gasps) Aw, nuts! 

Max: Whoa! The rabbit must've received his brain from the Wizard back in Oz! 

BlackTerriermon: What?!! I'll teach you to show some respect! Get over here-I don't care if you're an Ascendant I, II or III-I'll whoop all 3 of your forms as BlackMegaGargomon in a heartbeat! 

Me: (groans; holds an infuriated BlackTerriermon back) Oh, boy...Max, since you've decided to visit for quite a while, care to do the disclaimer for me? (everyone gasps) 

Rika: It's been a while since he's had us do that! 

Misty: More like years. 

Max: Right-have me get beaten to a pulp by two crazed girls! DC doesn't own Digimon, Pokemon, any authors-other than himself-and Digimon-other than BlackTerriermon-and, he doesn't own moi or Gojiramon! 

BlackTerriermon: When'd you decide to take French? 

Max: Around the free time I had while training. 

Me: And, with that said, I'd better shut this rabbit up with all this food that's been given to him-so we can now continue on with the story! 

BlackTerriermon: Yo, BlackBiyomon, Puss 'n' Boots-if you ask reeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeal nicely, I'll give you some of my pocky! 

Me: (sighs) Partners... To Adam, Gallantmon: Magna Mode is my own creation, as are his attacks. In other words, he wouldn't appear at all in Tamers.   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


Digimon Tamers/Pokemon: Three Worlds Collide 

Chapter III-Mewtwo V.S. Millenniummon   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


"I pitted them against each other, but not until they set aside their differences did I see the true power they all shared deep inside..." -Mewtwo, "Pokemon The Movie: Mewtwo Strikes Back" 

"He's wrong...humans and Digimon are meant to fight together!!" -Takato Matsuki, "Azulongmon Explains it All"   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


"Mewtwo?!! You're here!" Ash exclaimed in shock as the Psychic Pokemon's protective bubble protected the entire team from certain destruction, DC and the other authors/Tamers in awe of what they were witnessing-Mewtwo, the most powerful Pokemon, in the flesh, and right in front of them! 

Answering Ash's unasked question, Mewtwo explained his reason for arriving when he did. "I had sensed a great evil threatening not only our world, but countless other worlds as well-" 

"Actually, there are only two worlds other than yours, Catty-so, you were wrong!" 

"Terriermon!" 

Sighing with irritation in his voice, Mewtwo continued his explanation. "As I was about to investigate, I heard a great explosion and felt that great evil was behind it yet again, so I crossed over worlds and found all of you on the brink of annihilation." 

"That took less than half a minute." Rika griped sarcastically while helping up Takato, who, along with Guilmon, had finally revived and had heard the entire conversation. 

"Uh, let's not make the all-powerful Pokemon mad at us, okay, Rika?" 

"...You're real lucky you're hurt right now, Takato." 

Millenniummon grunted in surprise. "Who dares to invade on my moment of triumph?" 

"I do. My name is Mewtwo, the most powerful Pokemon ever created. You would dare to attack and destroy humans who have great and profound power, but could never match your own?" 

"Hey! We can too match his power! Just give us a week-at the most-and we'll be as powered up as him!" 

"Dracomon, remember what I said about butting in on peoples' private conversations?" 

"Uh...no." 

"I said not to do it at all!" 

DC sighed deeply while holding BlackTerriermon tightly against his chest, trying to focus on anywhere but the concerned looks on the faces of Rachel, Phoenix, Digikitty, Exoduss and ML. 

"They're disappointed in me...I was named their leader because of my never-ending courage, and my partner and I didn't even have the strength to defeat one Dark God Digimon..." 

DC's thoughts were interrupted as he heard Millenniummon's proposal to Mewtwo. 

"JOIN ME!!! With the two of us and Akiyama by my side, the worlds would be ours for the taking!" 

"And what of the humans from any of these 3 separate worlds? What choice do they have in the matter, if they have any?" Mewtwo growled while charging up a black ball of energy and preparing to throw it. 

"They will either surrender, or be destroyed." 

"That...is unacceptable." Grunting lightly, Mewtwo fired the ball of energy and it hit Millenniummon straight in the head! 

"You would *dare* defy me? Then, so be it! ULTIMATE FUSION!!!" 

Mewtwo grunted loudly as he summoned a protective bubble around himself-since the others weren't his main targets any longer-and barely evaded the attack! 

"And, so it begins..."   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


"We've gotta find someway into that stupid portal!" Kazu griped impatiently when he-and the others-had noticed the beam of light reappear only seconds ago, and Leomon had rushed forward, only to be blown back as the light glowed a dangerous color of golden. 

"What he said!" Guardromon added, a tad miffed as well. 

"There's always a way." MarineAngemon noted as he walked forward, with Kenta by his side. To everyone else's amazement, the two of them went straight through! 

"Tell me-tell me-tell me that just didn't happen?" Kazu stammered in shock. 

"Okay-that didn't happen." Guardromon responded calmly. 

"It seems that only Mega Digimon can go through this portal." Leomon rumbled. (A/N: I know in our world, it was different, but this is the Tamers' world. Things work differently here!) 

Kazu grinned while yanking Susie-and Lopmon-forward with one hand and pulling out his Digivice with the other. "Then, what are we waiting for? Let's get down to business, Jer!" 

Biomerge Digivolution! 

"Biomerge, activate!" Jeri and Kazu chorused as they transformed into data and merged with Leomon and Guardromon. 

"Leomon Biomerge to...SABERLEOMON!!!" 

"Guardromon Biomerge to...HIANDROMON!!!" 

"And, awaaaaaay we go!" Kazu chanted inside his sphere as HiAndromon, Susie and Lopmon, along with SaberLeomon, Ai and Mako vanished inside the beam of light within seconds.   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


Mewtwo roared in indignation as he lobbed another ball of energy directly aimed at Millenniummon, who dodged it and prepared to launch another attack of his own. 

"Isn't there anything we can do to stop them?" Casey cried out while making sure Bayleef-hers, of course-stayed near her. 

"They've been at it for at least 20 minutes, so our interference would ultimately result in our destruction." Renamon replied grimly. 

"You say you only want to help the humans, but you were like me once, only wanting to shape the world as you saw fit!" 

"And, if I had succeeded in that plan, I would've destroyed countless other lives, innocent lives, who didn't deserve any pain, any suffering, and who could've received remorse-any kind of remorse! Your kind is the kind I've chosen to stand against, no matter the consequences!" 

"Then, so be it...together, all of you shall fall! DIMENSION DESTROYER!!!" 

"NO!!! Cyberdramon-let's go!" Ryo yelled while yanking out his Digivice and racing forward, not even noticing Gary, Drake and Dracomon racing up with him. 

Biomerge Digivolution! 

"Cyberdramon Biomerge to...JUSTIMON!!!" 

"Dracomon Biomerge to...AGNIMON!!!" 

"Go, Arcanine!!" Gary demanded as his Legendary Pokemon appeared on the field. 

"What the heck are you three idiots doing?! Those two combined could destroy all of you in one shot!" Rika objected heatedly while Takato nodded, his fists clenched to his sides. 

"Not entirely. For some reason, Millenniummon can never use his full power on me. I don't think he's willing to just kill me in cold blood." Justimon explained in Ryo's voice. 

"Really? That's not how it looked like from my viewpoint." 

"Rika, I don't know how to explain it to you right now-I'm not even sure if I understand it myself-but I'm the only one who can adequately fight Millenniummon and defeat him!" 

"Not in this case, buddy!" Gary retorted, a smirk on his face as Arcanine bounded his way upward. 

"We're both here for you!" Agnimon agreed, his eyes narrowed. 

Rika growled lightly under her breath, but instantly grasped Takato's hand and gave it a gentle squeeze. "Fine. I'd better get at least one card game against you when we get back!" 

"Your wish is my command, Pumpkin." 

"What?!! COME BACK HERE!!! When I get done with you, you'll wish Millenniummon had finished you off!!" Rika ranted angrily as Takato used his remaining strength to hold her back.   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


Mewtwo and Millenniummon had really done some damage to each other! The two of them were barely able to stand, and while Millenniummon was amazed that this Pokemon could actually have as much power as he does, and be able to provide a strong defense, Mewtwo hadn't expected Millenniummon to be this powerful! 

"If you don't stop this senseless quest immediately, I will have no choice but to destroy you." Mewtwo announced, concentrating and creating a gigantic ball of darkness in his hands. 

"Funny...I was going to ask you to reconsider your options, but you are as stubborn as I. DIMENSION DESTROYER!!!" 

"Then, as you said, so be it!!" 

"Stop right there, Millenniummon! Justice Burst!!" 

Just as the two combatants were about to fire off their attacks, Justimon entered in the fray and started blasting away. 

"Arcanine, Fire Blast!!" Gary yelled out confidently at that second. 

Roaring, Agnimon flew past the Pokemon trainer from Pallet and prepared to launch one of his own. "Let's see if we can cut you down to size, Millenniummon! Ultimate DraBlade!!" 

Grunting loudly, Agnimon sliced through the air, aimed directly at Millenniummon's back, but the Dark God Digimon had seen it coming and had vanished before the attack would've hit! 

"That might've hurt. Let's see how well you can fare, hero. ULTIMATE FUSION!!!" 

"Ahhhhhhh!!!!" Agnimon grunted in extreme pain while falling forward. Instantly, he used one of his own attacks, but on himself. "Dragon's Rebirth!!" Within seconds, his wounds were healed and the Mega Digimon was able to right himself fully. 

As for the others, they were astounded at seeing another author/Tamer Biomerge, and so quickly after DC's own Biomerging into BlackMegaGargomon. Henry went to pull out his Digivice, but was interrupted by a beam of light appearing directly in front of him. A moment or so later, Kenta and MarineAngemon appeared, whole and unharmed. Seconds after they arrived, Jeri, Leomon-deDigivolved from SaberLeomon, naturally-Susie, Lopmon, Kazu, Guardromon-deDigivolved from HiAndromon-Ai and Mako all appeared! 

"Guess who's come to save the day!" Kazu yelled out excitedly while the Tamers-as well as many of the other authors/Tamers-facefaulted in surprise after his blunt proposal. 

"It certainly can't be either you or Kenta." Rika laughed a moment later. 

"I'd agree with her 100%." Miyka responded cynically, Balamon by her side. 

"Hey!!" the two of them cried out a second later. 

Henry chuckled lightly while being enveloped in a tight hug by both Jeri and Susie and was still able to scan the latest Digimon. 

"Agnimon, a Vaccine Dragon Digimon, like WarGreymon, but not. A Mega level! His Agni Beams, Ultimate DraBlade and Ladon's Fury attacks are practically all but unbeatable! And, his Dragon's Rebirth can heal any wounds, save death and deletion." 

"Guess we'd better not get deleted around this place." Terriermon quipped, then started laughing. 

"Yeah-not even the king's horses and men could piece back together a deleted Digimon." BlackTerriermon laughed as well, until both their Tamers fixated them with heated glares. 

Mewtwo, Justimon, Gary and Arcanine, and Agnimon had to dodge and avoid countless attacks sent flying their way every few minutes! 

"This isn't your fight! I shall use my Psychic powers to teleport you all directly to where my clones and I reside." Mewtwo advised, his eyes glowing a dangerous color of blue. Instantly, all but Agnimon, Justimon, Gary and Arcanine vanished in that split second! 

"Color me pessimistic, but shouldn't we get going, too? There's no way we can beat this thing the way we are now!" Gary yelled out irritably. 

"He's right, Mewtwo. Millenniummon's way too powerful for even Cyberdramon and me to defeat! We'll have to come up with another plan." Justimon spat out. 

Mewtwo growled lightly under his breath, then solemnly nodded. "Very well. Stay close to me." 

"I don't think so!! DIMENSION DESTROYER!!!" 

Millenniummon fired his ultimate attack, but it ended up hitting nothing but dead air! Angered that his Tamer had eluded him once more, the Dark God unleashed his rage for all to hear, if not see... 

"RAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!" 

Talk about an anti-climactic battle, huh? If Mewtwo, Justimon, Agnimon along with Gary and his Arcanine couldn't beat this evil dude, and neither could Pikachu, BlackMegaGargomon or Gallantmon: Crimson Mode, can anybody? Find out next time on Three Worlds Collide! 


	5. Chapter IV: Ryo's Past and Rika's Secret

Me: Well, people-I don't own Digimon, Pokemon, any authors-other than myself-or their Digimon-other than BlackTerriermon! Also, this chapter is dedicated to Frozen Phoenix and GryphonDragon, because they helped me in finding out some important information. I also don't own "Tomorrow I'll Be..." The lyrics are from Megchan's site. And, there's also a brief mention of Yu-Gi-Oh in this chapter, in which I don't own anyone from them as well. 

Rika: Really? And, just how important is this information? 

Me: So important that I had to halt the progress of this chapter so I could adequately figure out how to properly piece it to fit our standards! 

BlackTerriermon: In other words, Phoenix, Dragon boy, expect this info to be chopped up and never returned to sender the correct way again! 

Takato: Oh, boy... 

Max: Where is he?!! 

Me: (gulps; BlackTerriermon sweatdrops) Uh...who? 

Max: Millenniummon! For the past few chapters, I've sat on the sidelines while you've had Ash and his friends, plus Takato and the others trounced on by this guy! He calls himself a Dark God, huh? Well, he hasn't compared his power to the power of an Ascendant!! (transforms into an Ascendant) 

BlackTerriermon: (eats candy and other goodies wrapped inside bag; talks with mouth full) Thanks, Digikittyo123! Enjoy this chapter, 'cause not only do we get to find out Ryo's connection, Rika has a deep, dark- 

Me: (covers BlackTerriermon's mouth) Shut up! Do ya wanna ruin it for everybody?!! 

BlackTerriermon: (muffled) Well...not really, but this is an awesome plot twist! 

Me: Trust me-you'll thank me later.   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


Digimon Tamers/Pokemon: Three Worlds Collide 

Chapter IV-Ryo's Past and Rika's Secret   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


"If this doesn't work, we're sunk!" -Takato Matsuki, "The D-Reaper's Disguise" 

"Why is this happening?!" -Rika Nonaka, "Such Sweet Sorrow"   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


Ash, Takato and everyone else were amazed-they found themselves under Mount Caina, where Mewtwo had used his Psychic powers to hide the cloned Pokemon, as well as the water that could heal any injury. 

"And I never thought I'd see this place again!" Brock noted in astonishment. 

"You can say that again..." Ash added cynically. 

"Pika..." Pikachu nodded in agreement while bounding off of Ash's shoulder and drinking some of the water from the stream-instantly, his wounds were healed! 

"So, what is this place-some kind of Pokemon paradise?" Rika asked calmly while noticing both Takato and Ryo on either side of her. 

"Uh..." 

"Not exactly." Everyone turned to see Gary, Drake and Dracomon-deDigivolved from Agnimon-appear, along with Mewtwo, who'd used his Psychic powers to respond to Rika's question. "This is where the cloned Pokemon and I hide from the rest of the world, so we can live in peace. Few know of this place, and now, even more of you know. However, you have all proven yourselves to have pure hearts, so, until we can think of a plan to effectively stop Ryo's adversary, you can all stay here." 

Rika's eyes narrowed as she pushed Ryo away from her and turned to face him. "That reminds me-how do you know that pompous wanna-be God Digimon, anyway?" 

"I can only remember bits and pieces of it, Rika, and you wouldn't understand about it anyway-none of you can!" 

This heated response-from Ryo, nonetheless-stunned everyone, including the authors/Tamers! (As for Mewtwo, his eyes simply narrowed, as had Renamon's.) 

"None of us can, huh? Well, you'd better tell us so we can understand, 'cause we nearly lost Takato, Ash's Pikachu and BlackMegaGargomon all because you were too stupid to remember some tough Digimon who wants to destroy our worlds in just a heartbeat-!" 

WHAP!!! A second later, Ryo's palm swatted out and hit Rika on the side of her cheek. His eyes narrowed, Takato flung himself forward and popped the former Digimon King in the face, starting a fight, despite the welt that was appearing on his own face! 

"You heartless JERK!!! How dare you just stand there and hurt Rika like that?!! I should just delete your partner and beat you within an inch of your rotten life right here and now!!!" 

"STOP IT!!!" Ash screamed angrily, the fight ending only seconds after it had started, everyone looking in his direction, including the combatants. Ignoring the look of concern Renamon was giving her, Rika took a few steps forward, lifted Ryo to his feet, struck him directly in the stomach with a well-aimed shot and turned to leave, not wanting Takato-or anybody-to see the tears welling up in her eyes. 

"And you guys call yourselves Tamers! What the two of you are doing-it's disrespectful to yourselves and to your Digimon! Here, in our world, the only way we settle disputes is with a Pokemon battle-I guess now, we could have a 2nd Poke/Digibattle-your Cyberdramon against...CHARIZARD!!!" 

"CHARRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRR!!!!!!!!!!" The Fire/Flying Pokemon appeared on the scene, shooting a powerful Flamethrower attack into the air. 

"Uh, Ash...we don't settle disputes with a Pokemon battle-that's also disrespectful." Misty whispered into Ash's ear, but he shrugged her off. 

"That's how they probably do it in their world, so, who am I to disagree?"   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


"This is a one-on-one Digi/Pokebattle-Charizard V.S. Cyberdramon, with no time limit! Begin the battle now!" Brock demanded confidently, everyone-once again-on pins and needles. This would be Ash's second battle against one of the Tamers. 

"Let's make this battle even sweeter-if Charizard and I win, you tell me everything you remember about Millenniummon, and I'll tell the others at my leisure. If you win, you get all my Pokemon. I'm sure people from your world would be eager to see a little Electric mouse fire a potent Thunderbolt attack." 

"Ash, no!" Misty protested worriedly while Pikachu reluctantly hopped onto Misty's shoulder. 

"Don't do it, Ash!" Richie insisted. "You've cared for these Pokemon ever since you first started your journey and beyond that day. To give them all up now because of a crazy bet..." 

"...Means nothing if Millenniummon goes through with his plan about our separate worlds! This battle could be the only way for us to understand what we're up against-and give us a way to beat him. Charizard-let's go!" Ash demanded while jumping onto Charizard's back, Ryo doing the same thing with Cyberdramon, whose familiar instinct for battle-and bloodlust-returned in a heartbeat! 

"You've got a deal, though battling against Rika was just mere child's play. When you battle me, you battle in the big leagues!" 

Ash's eyes narrowed into slits as Ryo pulled out an unfamiliar card, but to the authors/Tamers and to the Tamers who'd seen it, this card was way too familiar! 

"Digimodify!! Goliath, activate!!" 

The second Ryo slashed it, Cyberdramon grew at least twice his original size! Ash gasped in amazement-and shock-as the Ultimate Digimon fired his main attack! 

"DESOLATION CLAW!!!" 

"Ash, look out!!" 

"Pika pi!!" 

"Use your Flamethrower, Charizard!!" Ash demanded, pointing directly at the oncoming attack. 

"CHARRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRR!!!!!!!!!!!" Instantly, the Flamethrower attack completely incinerated the Desolation Claw attack and hit Cyberdramon on impact! The Ultimate Digimon had received some damage, but not enough for a KO. 

"Charizard, give 'em your Take Down attack!!" Ash yelled out bravely, bracing himself for the recoiling blow. 

"Char!!" 

"Time to fight fire with fire, Cyberdramon! Dodge it!!" 

Grunting lightly, Cyberdramon was able to dodge Charizard's Take Down attack by soaring upward, the Fire/Flying Pokemon immediately giving chase. 

"We can't give up in this match, Charizard! Everything's riding on it-as well as the fate of all we hold dear..." Ash advised, his face a look of sheer determination, but his eyes spoke differently. He had witnessed firsthand how powerful Rika's Digimon was, and at the Mega level, Charizard had been lucky that they'd both used all their energy, otherwise, he would've lost. Against Ryo's Digimon, at near full power, Ash feared that with Charizard, not fully recovered from the battle against Sakuyamon, wouldn't stand a chance. 

"Time to show Ash Ketchum what a Tamer can do! Digimodify! Avenging Knights, activate!!" 

Ash gasped in shock-as did everyone else-when a pair of staffs appeared in Cyberdramon's hands! 

"Waa-Charizard, look out!" Ash screamed as Cyberdramon took careful aim, then threw the two staffs directly at Charizard's stomach, practically point-blank range!   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


That time when I had a dream seems so far away...I feel like crying more than anyone knows... 

Too clumsy to convey my feelings, I try to pretend to be strong...   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


After being positive that she'd run far enough so that no one would ever find her, Rika finally collapsed onto a lone rock overlooking a cliff atop a raging river, one that she didn't know the name of-mostly because she had never been to this world. It was at this particular time that Rika Nonaka-Matsuki had succumbed to her overwhelming emotions and started crying softly into her cupped hands which eventually ended up turning into hiccuping sobs that she tried to keep everyone else from hearing. It had worked-to a degree. 

"For someone who claimed to be one of the most powerful Tamers in their own reality for a brief time, you aren't acting like it." 

Gasping lightly, Rika wiped her tears away and got up...to find herself staring directly at Mewtwo, who was patiently hovering above her, finally making his presence known to the former Digimon Queen. 

"I didn't tell you to look into my head! And, what are you doing here? Aren't you supposed to be stopping Gogglehead and Mr. Perfect from beating each other to death?" 

Narrowing his eyes slightly, the Psychic Pokemon waited a heartbeat before responding. "That debacle has been halted due to an unknown...interference by one Ash Ketchum, who is, at this moment, battling Ryo Akiyama in another battle between the worlds-his Charizard against Cyberdramon, with his own Pokemon's lives on the line should he lose." 

"What?! Is that boy crazy? Ryo's gonna slaugther his Pokemon within a second if he used one of his special cards! Come on-we've gotta call off the battle-" 

"This particular battle, if Ash wins it, will finally allow us to understand the connection between Ryo and our current foe. As for you, I can sense your conflicting emotions battling inside you at this very moment, and that alone is why you shouldn't be near anyone else...for the time being." 

Rika gulped as she turned away, instantly clutching her stomach protectively, worried that someone had discovered her secret, worried that someone had figured out that- 

"Yes...I know about them, because they are a part of you, as you, and Takato, are a part of them." 

Rika grimaced as she felt tears spring to her eyes before wiping them away. "How can you know about them if you can only read thoughts and emotions?" 

"Two months have passed since you've learned about this, yet your thoughts mirror the two lives inside of you at this instant, and I can sense the fear you have, because you haven't told him about them." 

Takato... This time, Rika wasn't able to keep her tears from falling as she envisioned a disappointed look on Takato's face, then saw him running to Jeri, who pushed Henry away from her, before responding again. "How can I tell him about this? What if he hates me...? What if he leaves me? What if...he doesn't love me after this?" 

The Psychic Pokemon allowed one tiny grin to cross his face before replying. "As you have mentioned, I can sense thoughts and emotions, and I can especially sense the heated emotions your soul mate carries for you. The only emotions he feels for you at this time, and undoubtedly for the rest of your lives, are compassion, love, understanding, faith, joy, desire and a commitment to be by your side...whether you like it or not. These positive sides aren't without their negative traits, though. Because of a bond you both share, he feels your pain, your agony, your torment, your sorrow; yet despite the fear you have, one thing is clear as day-he will never leave you, and he will never stop loving you." 

The tears were still streaming down Rika's cheeks, but they were tears of happiness as she smiled broadly at Mewtwo, amazed that a Pokemon as powerful as him could understand human emotions. She said just that to him a second later. 

"After experiencing some adventures with Ash and his friends, I have learned that most humans have a tendency to do what's right for the world, and with you and your friends, I can sense that same tendency inside your hearts. Now...return to your soul mate and tell him about his children." 

Rika's smile turned into a smirk as she wiped her tears away before boldly heading down the cliff and back to the others, but not before eyeing Mewtwo once again. "...Thanks."   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


Chorus: But, if I'm all alone in this world, and love disappears instead of tears... 

I won't hang my head, I'll fly away... 

Tomorrow I'll be closer to that dream I held...   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


Charizard roared in indignation as he-and Ash-barely dodged the protruding staffs that would've signified their demise had they connected! 

"Great job, Charizard! Now, let's show Ryo what we're made of! Sunny Day attack!!" 

The Fire/Flying Pokemon roared proudly as the flame on his tail expanded to beyond normal measures, which surprised Ryo and the rest-with the exception of most of the authors/Tamers. 

"Whoa...Charizard's tail just lit up like a Christmas tree ornament!" Takato exclaimed. 

"Yeah-guess that means we won't need to buy an angel for the top of the tree this year!" 

"Don't forget the star-we can just leave that in the box, too!" 

"Terriermon!!"/"BlackTerriermon!!" 

"That's Charizard's Sunny Day attack..." Misty explained calmly to everyone else-those who didn't understand about normal Pokemon attacks. 

"The Sunny Day attack will greatly increase his Fire attacks for at least 5 turns or less." Brock added, Pikachu nodding in agreement, while Togepi slept soundlessly in Misty's backpack. 

"Hey-it's just like in the Yu-Gi-Oh trading card game!" Drake noted excitedly, which confused everyone, with the exception of Phoenix and DC and most of the authors/Tamers-they'd heard of the Yu-Gi-Oh trading card game, as well as the TV show. 

"Okay, Charizard-hit 'em with your Fire Spin attack!!" Ash exclaimed excitedly. 

"CHARRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRR!!!!!!!!!!!" The Fire/Flying Pokemon fired a powerful blast of fire aimed directly at Cyberdramon, hitting the Ultimate Digimon squarely in the face and forcing him and Ryo to the ground, also reverting him back to his normal size. 

"Now...finish Cyberdramon off with your Seismic Toss!!" 

Nodding, Charizard dived down and grabbed Cyberdramon in a bear hug, spinning around and around in the air, the picture of the Earth in the background. 

WHAM!!! Ryo-and everyone else-winced as Charizard flung Cyberdramon to the ground hard the instant he and Ash appeared before everyone. The Ultimate Digimon growled loudly as he struggled to rise back up to his feet, but after being seriously damaged by most of Charizard's Fire attacks, he couldn't find the strength to continue the battle. 

"This match is over! Charizard is the winner." Brock declared calmly, a grin appearing on his face. Ryo got up from his position on the ground and helped up Cyberdramon-who'd deDigivolved into Monodramon-to his feet before walking over to Ash. 

"Okay, Ash-you won, which means you and I are gonna have a good, long talk." 

Ash nodded as Pikachu bounded up to his trainer's feet, happy that Ash had won the match, but curious as to what was going on with this latest villain.   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


The journey is long and sometimes painful; people are just so small... 

My weakness suddenly makes me unable to see even the meaning of my being here...   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


Ash and Pikachu walked, able to keep up with Ryo's long, broad strides as they walked deeper into the hidden tunnels under Mount Caina until the Tamer stopped, motioning for the two of them to stop. 

"Well, Ash, I promised you that if you won the match that I would tell you everything I could remember. I'd better warn you-I can only remember bits and pieces of my past, though." 

"Okay." Ash and Pikachu waited until Ryo was composed and focused before revealing, for the first time ever, to someone about his past.   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


Flashback...(many years ago...) 

"For starters, Ash, according to my father-who isn't really my father, but my guardian-I'm not originally from the world of the Tamers, but from the world of the DigiDestined. I would imagine that Takato, Rika and the others never told you about the original battles that the DigiDestined went through, so I'll fill in the blanks: the battles that they went through are nothing compared to the carnage that us Tamers have gone through for the past number of years, but Millenniummon came awfully close when I faced him alongside one of the DigiDestined in the Digital World. I've encountered the DigiDestined as well as other DigiDestined from around their world in many different adventures. I received Cyberdramon when he was in his Rookie form, Monodramon, as well as the power to jump in between worlds, but that was during the time when Millenniummon sent me back in time-and space. I learned that the Tamers world and the world of the DigiDestined are two different worlds, separated into two different universes. The main problem that occurred was when Monodramon and I ran into Millenniummon again and discovered something else...that he was also my Digimon partner. Yet, Millenniummon is feeling the effects of the bond, despite himself, which means that he can't ever bring himself to use his full powers to kill me everytime the two of us engaged in battle. The last thing I discovered before I figured out a solution to our problem was that Millenniummon and I are linked together by destiny, like Light and Darkness..." 

(end flashback)   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


"So...how did the situation get resolved?" Ash asked in astonishment, while Pikachu sat in Ash's lap, a look of amazement on the Electric Pokemon's face. 

"Well, both Millenniummon and Monodramon DNA Digivolved into a Digital Egg, which eventually hatched into Cyberdramon. The darkness inside Millenniummon was contained, and he could be with me...until this one day while the two of us were in the Digital World..."   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


Flashback (before the events in "Blame it on Ryo...") 

Ryo Akiyama, known as the Legendary Tamer, had scoured the Digital World for almost an entire year because his partner was becoming too wild to tame in the Real World any longer, and, he had left the sanctity of his guardian and had departed across another world once again, with Cyberdramon by his side. At this moment in time, he was nearing the land of clocks-or very near the vicinity-when Cyberdramon growled in extreme pain! 

"Cyberdramon! What's wrong?!" 

"I...I don't know!" The Ultimate Digimon grunted while struggling to hold on, to keep his insides from coming apart on him. 

"What's happening?!" 

At that precise moment, Ryo and Cyberdramon heard laughter...deep, dark laughter that Ryo had forgotten about for the longest time, and couldn't remember, until now. 

"No...it can't be! You can't exist anymore! I had you DNA Digivolve with Cyberdramon long ago!" 

"And, I have enjoyed the time we've spent together, my Tamer...all this glorious time. But, now, it is time for me to depart, for now. But, heed my warning-I will return, and you had better remember me, and this day..." 

Cyberdramon howled in pain and agony as he slumped to the ground, still holding his sides in defeat. 

"Cyberdramon! Hold on..." 

A second later, the Ultimate Digimon heard the sounds of a battle raging on, and his instinct for battle fueled him and restored the lost energy taken from him moments ago. 

"Ryo, there are some Digimon over there, and it sounds like there's a fight!" 

"...Okay, Cyberdramon. But, you'd better listen to me when we get over there...!" 

(end flashback)   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


"That's when I ran into Rika, Kazu and Kenta, and the rest is history from there on out." Ryo concluded while standing up and stretching before walking back. 

"Wait!" Ash yelled while he and Pikachu were able to keep up with the former Digimon King. "If you remembered Millenniummon all this time, why didn't you warn any of your other friends about this guy and prepared for him?" 

"I didn't want them-especially not Rika!-involved in a battle against this Digimon! Unlike other Digimon, Millenniummon can't be defeated...not without killing me at the same time! That's why he and I are linked by destiny, and why his feelings towards me are the way they are today. Besides, Cyberdramon and I trained, and we're ready for anything he'll throw at us." 

"Really? Sure didn't seem like you were ready for anything before." Ash cracked as he walked by, Pikachu giggling lightly while crawling up to Ash's shoulder. Ryo couldn't help but grin. 

"This Ash kid has Takato's determination and spirit, but Rika's stubborness and wildness...a perfect combination!"   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


Chorus: But, if I clear my heart, someday I'll surely find a love I want to fill it with... 

I won't give up, I'll fly away... 

Tomorrow, I'll get stronger for someone's sake...   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


Rika had returned to where she'd left everyone else and saw that most of them were conversing about the battles that had taken place, most even battling at this moment, evidently training for an upcoming battle. The one person she was looking for wasn't in eyesight...at least, not in her eyesight. 

"Are you okay, Rika?" 

Rika nodded without even turning. This time, she knew who it was. "Yeah, Renamon...I'm fine, now. Do you know where Takato is? There's something I've got to tell him, and it can't wait." 

In response, Renamon pointed to the west. "He's been over there since the match between Ash and Ryo ended, and yes-Ash did win." 

Rika nodded once before starting off, feeling Renamon's paw lightly graze her shoulder. 

"Rika...congratulations." 

Rika's eyes widened ever so slightly at that statement, but who else-other than Takato-would know about everything that she felt, then her Digimon partner? 

"...Thanks, Renamon."   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


Chorus: But, if I'm all alone in this world, and love disappears instead of tears... 

I won't hang my head, I'll fly away... 

Tomorrow, I'll be closer to that dream I held... (song ends)   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


"Takato?" 

In amazement, Takato turned to face his wife, who had a smile of serenity on her face as she approached him. 

"Rika...I thought you'd be blowing off some steam to the nearest tree trunk!" 

"I would Gogglehead, but I didn't want to bloody up my knuckles this early in the day." 

The two of them laughed quietly at that statement before Rika grew serious. 

"Takato...you know as well as I do that I'm not one for small talk, so I'm just gonna come right out and say it..." 

The Tamer nodded while feeling Calumon crawl atop his head, using the goggles as leverage. 

"Takato, I didn't realize this until about 2 months ago, but I wanted to be absolutely sure about this before I told you...I'm..." 

A second later, Millenniummon split the skies above them in two, the Dark God Digimon grinning evilly while aiming his attacks directly at the Tamers! 

Aw, man! Just when Rika was about to admit the truth, this guy shows up! The question is, how did he find them? We'll uncover the secrets, plus see some amazing battles next time on "Three Worlds Collide!" 


	6. Chapter V: The Return of ChaosGallantmon

Me: Before I leave this chapter in the loving hands of BlackTerriermon- 

All: (gasps) 

Me: I would just like to say gomen nasai- 

BlackTerriermon: That's "sorry" in Japanese, for those who are too dense to learn another language- 

Me: (covers BlackTerriermon's mouth) Hush! Now, I would like to admit my apologies to E-100 Alpha and Quantum Ranger for accidentally mixing up the names about the Digimon in the last chapter-if you knew how many Digimon, authors and Tamers I have to keep track of in this chapter and throughout the story... 

Takato: That would be quite a lot! Our author doesn't own Digimon, Pokemon, any authors in this-other than himself-and others' Digimon-other than BlackTerriermon. 

Me: Also, for this chapter, I have dubbed Ash and myself official Goggle boys. 

Rika: (raises eyebrow) And, what, pray tell, would constitute from this inane idea? 

Me: (grins) You'll see. This would've been out a lot sooner if I hadn't found myself extremely busy these past few weeks.   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


Digimon Tamers/Pokemon: Three Worlds Collide 

Chapter V-The Return of ChaosGallantmon   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


"Tachiagare...! tenshi wa boku no soba ni iru...(Stand up...An angel is by my side...) "Kowaresou na yume wo mamoranakya ikenain da...!" (I have to protect the fragile dream...!) -Target~Agai Shougeki~ (Japanese beginning for Digimon Adventure 02) 

"Power corrupts, and absolute power corrupts absolutely..." -Anonymous   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


"Takato...you know as well as I do that I'm not one for small talk, so I'm just gonna come right out and say it..." 

Astonished by Rika's quiet declaration, Takato numbly nodded, feeling Calumon climb up atop his head, clutching onto the goggles tightly so he wouldn't fall off. 

"Takato, I didn't realize this until about 2 months ago, but I wanted to be absolutely sure about this before I told you...I'm..." 

"DIMENSION DESTROYER!!!" 

In shock, Takato, Rika and Calumon all looked up to see Millenniummon fire his main attack directly at them! 

"Gogglehead, Calumon...jump!!" Rika screamed, grabbing Takato's hand with her left and pulling Calumon off Takato's head with her right before the 3 of them leaped as high into the air as possible before gravity tried to reclaim them! 

"I choose you...BAYLEEF!!!" 

"Bay!!" Ash's newly evolved Bayleef smiled excitedly as she exited her Pokeball for the first time in almost a day or two, Ash determined and ready to save his new friends. 

"Okay, Bayleef-grab Takato and Rika with your Vine Whip attack-but lower them down gently!" 

"Bay!!" Quick as ever, the Grass Pokemon launched her two vines skyward into the air and safely secured Takato, Rika and Calumon in them before bringing them down carefully. 

"Great job, Bayleef!" 

"Bayleef! Bay, bay!" 

Millenniummon roared in anger and indignation as Mewtwo, Ryo and practically everyone else finally arrived where he was at, surrounding him on all sides! 

"How did you find this place? These nesting grounds are unseeable by any human, much less a Dark God!" 

Millenniummon grinned evilly at Mewtwo before responding. "True, your little home is deep underground, which saves well on electricity, but finding it only took a bit of persuasion from some old friends. I believe the trainers know them quite well..." 

"What?" 

"Pika?" 

At that second, Millenniummon made a motioning move with his head, and Team Rocket appeared before the trainers, the Tamers and the author/Tamers! 

"What are you 3 doing here?!" Ash demanded heatedly, noticing Pikachu's cheeks spark with electricity. 

"What else? If we helped this...Digithingamabob with whatever he has planned, we'll get Pikachu." 

"If what Ash told us about you 3 is true, you're even denser than I would give you credit for! Millenniummon wants to take over our worlds!" Rika spat out angrily, clenching her fists at that second. 

"NOT AGAIN!!!" A second later, everyone-even the Pokemon and Digimon-sweatdropped as Jessie and James collided together and started bawling uncontrollably. 

"Those guys'll never change..." DC muttered grimly to BlackTerriermon while the Rookie Digimon simply nodded in agreement. Whatever DC's counterpart would've said was interrupted by Millenniummon's extremely loud roar. 

"I want my Tamer back, and I'm willing to destroy the barriers surrounding your worlds to do it, as well as this-ULTIMATE FUSION!!!" 

Takato, Ash and DC all stood there in shock as a powerful beam of light headed straight for them, the 3 unable to move! 

"Watch out!!" 

WHAM!!! The three friends had been pushed to the ground, not taking the full effect of the attack like they feared they would, but instead, 3 others had taken the brunt of the blow. 

"Rika..." 

"Phoenix..." 

"Misty..." 

Millenniummon's evil grin broadened as he used his powers to bring the girls' inert forms to him, then tossed them all through a portal that he'd summoned up! 

"Bring them back NOW!!!" Takato demanded heatedly as Renamon and BlackAgumon fired their most powerful attacks directly at Millenniummon. 

"DIAMOND STORM!!!" 

"PEPPER BLAST!!!" 

The Mega Digimon chuckled as the two attacks bounced off him like a mosquito bite. 

"You know my deal, so I won't waste time going about it-Akiyama for the 'damsels in distress.' Until then..."   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


Later on that night, the combined groups of heroes had come up with absolutely nothing that they could do in order to save their captured comrades. Ryo did offer to turn himself over, but Cyberdramon heatedly objected to that, as did practically everyone else. So, Ash, DC and Takato took it upon themselves to hunt down their loved ones-with the exception of DC, who insisted that Phoenix was only a trusted friend and he felt responsible for her getting captured in the first place. That basically meant that the three of them had to leave the sanctity of Mewtwo's hideaway. 

"So, run this by me again, DC-why are we hunting down Phoenix and everyone else?" 

Gritting his teeth, DC responded once more to his partner's question. "Because we can't let Ryo turn himself over to Millenniummon-no matter how much we'd want him to do just that!" 

"And, the only reason you're doing this is because you consider Phoenix a dear friend, right?" 

"Of course, nothing more." 

A second later, BlackTerriermon started laughing so hard, he had to use his ears to keep himself from falling over! 

"Please! It's as clear as day-you like her, and don't want to see her hurt!" 

Feeling his cheeks grow hot, DC glared at his partner before giving him a much-needed tongue lashing. 

"I don't like her in that way! Besides, we both live on opposite sides of the States. What kind of relationship could form because of that?" 

"A long-distance relationship?" 

DC growled lightly while BlackTerriermon continued his laughing fit, at least until they nearly collided against Ash and Takato. 

"So, is there any trace of it left?" 

Takato's eyes narrowed as he used his Digivice to scan until he found what he needed. "Uh-huh! Some tendrils of data that broke off of Millenniummon when Renamon and BlackAgumon's attacks hit. If we use this to track him, we'll find Rika and the others in no time!" 

"We'd better." Ash warned impatiently, despite Pikachu's attempts to reassure him everything would be okay. "If that Digimon's done anything to harm Misty..." 

"We'll find them! Everyone, just calm down and concentrate. I'm sure we'll find them in no time flat." 

After a moment or two, Ash and Takato seemed to relax. BlackTerriermon smiled in amazement at his partner. 

"Ha! Phoenix was right about you, DC-you can reassure people with just a touch of patience, or something like that." 

DC sighed deeply while using his Digivice to track down Millenniummon's trail. Eventually, he found it, and within seconds, he and BlackTerriermon vanished! 

Once Ash and Takato prepared to go in, Renamon made herself visible, while BlackAgumon had followed BlackTerriermon's scent. 

"What are you guys doing here?" 

Renamon waved off Takato's question and simply walked forward before responding. "If the three of you are this determined to find our Tamers, we're going to go with you and help out." 

"And, don't try to stop us!" BlackAgumon added as he jumped in a second before Renamon did. Takato grinned as he, Guilmon and Calumon-who Rika had left with Renamon earlier-jumped in, and, as Ash and Pikachu jumped in, no one noticed Impmon creeping in from the shadows and jumping in after them only seconds before the makeshift portal closed.   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


Ash, Takato and DC gasped lightly as the 3 of them appeared in a realm of complete darkness, their partners-or, their Pokemon-by their sides, Renamon, BlackAgumon and, eventually, Impmon, appeared a moment later. 

"Well! Out of all the places I thought that Millenniummon would bring Rika, Misty and Phoenix, this was the last place I imagined they'd be." 

"Real cute, BlackTerriermon." 

"So, where are they?!" Impmon demanded irritably as he changed into Beelzemon and pulled out his guns, pointing them upward into the abyss known as the sky. 

"Ask, and ye shall receive..." 

With narrowed eyes, everyone looked up to see Rika, Misty and Phoenix hanging from stalactites, despite the fact that they weren't inside any caves! Millenniummon laughed loudly as he appeared opposite the heroes of Courage, enjoying their plight. 

"Let them go...NOW!!!" Ash demanded heatedly, struggling with the desire to blatantly attack Millenniummon at that second. 

"I will, once you give me who I want." 

"Forget Ryo. Just let them go, and we won't destroy you!" DC spat out irately, with BlackTerriermon hanging onto his shoulder. 

"I think not, unless you think you can defeat me, Mon-to-Mon-to-Mon-to-Pokemon." 

"Gladly!!" 

Biomerge Digivolution! 

"Charizard..." 

"Biomerge, activate!" Takato and DC chorused as they both transformed into data and merged with Guilmon and BlackTerriermon, the triangle on Calumon's head glowing at that same instant. 

"...Bayleef..." 

"Guilmon Biomerge to...GALLANTMON!!!" 

"BlackTerriermon Biomerge to...BLACKMEGAGARGOMON!!!" 

"...I CHOOSE YOU!!!" Ash screamed as he sent out Charizard and Bayleef, Pikachu joining in the fight for his own personal reasons. 

"Renamon Matrix Digivolve to...TAOMON!!!" 

"BlackAgumon Matrix Digivolve to...METALGREYMON!!!" 

"What kept you three knuckleheads?" Rika asked cynically, a smile on her face as Gallantmon, BlackMegaGargomon, Beelzemon: Blast Mode-who'd transformed only moments ago-Taomon, MetalGreymon, Charizard, Bayleef and Pikachu appeared seconds later, Calumon cheering in the background. 

"Not much-traffic, jumping in and out of dimensions, that sort of thing." Takato joked while inside his own sphere. 

"That, and a Tamer finding out that he loves someone." 

DC growled lightly under his breath inside his sphere of darkness, glad Phoenix couldn't see the redness in his cheeks; however, he was sure she could hear BlackTerriermon's quiet laughter. 

"No more noodles for a week!" 

"Aw, nuts!" 

"OKAY! Pikachu, give 'em your Thunderbolt; Bayleef, time for a Razor Leaf; Charizard, maximum Flamethrower!!" Ash yelled out. 

"Pika...CHUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUU!!!!!!" 

"Bay! Bayleef!!" 

"CHARRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRR!!!!!" 

Instantly, the attacks hit home, but Millenniummon didn't even look phased! 

"LIGHTNING JOUST!!!" 

"Time for a taste of darkness! GARGO BLADES!!!" 

"Talisman Of Light!!" 

"CORONA BLASTER!!!" 

"GIGA BLASTER!!!" 

The five attacks struck instantly, but as before, Millenniummon wasn't even scathed! 

"This isn't working!" Takato ranted impatiently. "We've gotta come up with something fast!" 

Meanwhile, Phoenix and Misty noticed Rika pulling out a hairpin from her ponytail, the grin on her face broadening. 

"And, I thought having this in my hair wouldn't amount to anything." 

A grin on her own face appearing, Phoenix replied, "For a Dark God Digimon, locking us in metal bracelets-not very bright." 

"ULTIMATE FUSION!!!" 

Rika cried out in pain as she freed herself from her bonds, barely able to toss her hairpin to Phoenix as she realized that Gallantmon had taken a critical hit, and had deDigivolved to Takato and Guilmon! As for Beelzemon, BlackMegaGargomon, MetalGreymon and Taomon, they'd all deDigivolved to their Rookie forms; Pikachu, Bayleef and Charizard had been instantly knocked out by the one attack! 

"We can't...give up! They're counting on us!" Ash gasped while recalling Bayleef and Charizard to their Pokeballs. 

"What else can we do? This guy's already whomped us more than once!" BlackTerriermon protested. "Personally, I can't take anymore beatings!" 

"And, now...the final lesson! Which one shall be the first to fall?" 

Fighting through the pain, Rika's eyes widened in amazement as she motioned for Phoenix and Misty to grab her forearms. 

"Neither of us! If you're gonna beat us, we'll fall as a team!" Takato declared bravely. In response, BlackTerriermon started backing away, until DC grabbed him by the ear and hoisted him onto his shoulder. 

"Aw, nuts!" 

"One...two..." 

"Very well, then. DIMENSION..." 

"...THREE!!!" Rika yelled out as both Misty and Phoenix tossed her forward as far as they could. 

"...DESTROYER!!!" 

Time slowed down at that second: Mewtwo, the other Tamers, trainers and author/Tamers appeared the second Millenniummon fired his ultimate attack, aimed directly for Takato! The Tamer closed his eyes tightly, prepared for the worst, until he felt a gentle pair of hands push him aside, and a scream of pain. Takato gasped loudly as he opened his eyes and time returned to normal. 

"Rika...NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" 

Takato cried out as he caught Rika's limp form, feeling for a pulse. It was there, but it was very faint. 

"Rika...why?" 

Takato expected a response, but none was forthcoming. Saddened, the Tamer gently handed his wife over to Renamon before glaring angrily at Millenniummon, his body glowing a dark crimson color. 

"Uh-oh..." DC noted as Phoenix and Misty came over to their positions, the two author/Tamers and their partners backing away while pulling Ash and Misty along with them. 

"What's going on?" Misty asked. 

"You don't want to know...and, you'll get to see sooner than I thought it would happen." Phoenix admitted to herself, a tinge of worry in her voice. 

"You can say that again!" BlackAgumon piped up. 

"You've just crossed the line...How could you take her away from me?! She's not gone, but she might as well be! For that...I'M NOT GONNA HOLD BACK!!!" 

Takato held up his Digivice to the sky as it shrieked loudly and glowed a dark crimson color. All the Tamers started to back away, as did the authors/Tamers. They all knew who would either appear, which two were the most deadliest out of the Digivolutions Takato could force Guilmon to Digivolve to, other than Gallantmon. At that second, Takato screamed as he transformed into data and merged with Guilmon once again. 

"Guilmon Biomerge to...CHAOSGALLANTMON!!!" 

Millenniummon chuckled to himself as he was soon staring at what could almost be called Gallantmon's exact duplicate, except that ChaosGallantmon's body was draped in grey and black, and the shield didn't bear the Catalyst's symbol, or the symbol of Courage. 

"ChaosGallantmon: A Dark Knight Digimon who, unlike Gallantmon, couldn't control his viral urges! He's Mega level, obviously, and his Judecca Prison and Demon's Disaster attacks are truly unjustly!" 

As DC lowered his Digivice-and noticed Phoenix unconsciously moving behind him-BlackTerriermon and Terriermon spoke out what was on everyone's minds at the same time: "The Dark Knight's gonna unveil his wrath upon Millenniummon? We're all dead." 

"Terriermon!!/BlackTerriermon!!" 

Not good! With ChaosGallantmon back, and unleashing his full power, can anybody stop both him and Millenniummon? Find out next time on "Three Worlds Collide!" 


	7. Chapter VI: Unlocking the Powers of Dark...

Me: Okay, people-two things before I start this chapter: One, I don't own Digimon or Pokemon, and any authors-other than myself-or any other Digimon-other than BlackTerriermon. 

Rika: And, the second one? 

Me: That in real life, Frozen Phoenix and I are just friends. F-R-I-E-N-D-S. Get it? Got it? Good. 

BlackTerriermon: (sarcastically) Sure-(has a bandanna stuffed in his mouth) 

Me: (grins; imitates The Rock) Know your role and shut your mouth, partner! 

Rika: (laughs) Serves you right for sticking your nose in where it doesn't belong! 

BlackTerriermon: (muffled speech) Just wait till I Digivolve-then you won't be so gutsy!   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


Digimon Tamers/Pokemon: Three Worlds Collide 

Chapter VI-Unlocking the Powers of Darkness   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


"Friendship is weakness! Fighting, struggle-that is my life!" -Black WarGreymon 

"Even if your life is all fighting and struggle, it can still have meaning..." -Agumon, "Duel of The WarGreymon"   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


The Tamers, the author/Tamers and the band of Pokemon trainers gasped in surprise at seeing a darker version of Gallantmon, the holy knight who had once protected them! This time, would he still side with them, or would he be against them? 

"It's time for you to pay penance for what you have done, Millenniummon! DEMON'S DISASTER!!!" 

The Dark God Digimon grunted in surprise-that attack had actually hurt, but it wasn't enough to defeat him! 

"Well, well, well...you've got some power inside that body of yours, after all. But, it's still not enough for you to best me! ULTIMATE FUSION!!!" 

ChaosGallantmon roared as he used his shield and was able to deflect the attack, yet he sent it flying towards the others! 

"Aw, nuts!" BlackTerriermon exclaimed worriedly. "We're finished!" 

Biomerge Digivolution! 

"Biomerge, activate!" Henry yelled out as he pulled out his Digivice and transformed into data while merging with Terriermon at that precise second! 

"Terriermon Biomerge to...MEGAGARGOMON!!!"   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


The massive Machine Digimon grunted loudly as he used his back to absorb the attack, which nearly caused him to deDigivolve! 

"Are you okay?" Jeri asked MegaGargomon worriedly, but the Mega Digimon simply nodded before refocusing his attention on blocking the attack. 

"Momentai-it's nothing Henry and I can't handle, Jeri, so don't worry your pretty little head-we've got it alllllllll under control!" 

"Terriermon!" 

"We've got to do something! So far, only you and Drake have actually Biomerged, and we've been stuck on the sidelines watching you guys get your butts kicked!" ML ranted heatedly while DarkGabumon nodded in silent agreement. 

"But what can we do? Now, we aren't just facing Millenniummon, but also ChaosGallantmon." DC murmured while feeling BlackTerriermon's claws gently press against his shoulder blade. 

"If you and I could just Biomerge, we might have a chance!" BlackAgumon insisted to Phoenix, who acknowledged her partner with a silent look. 

"True, this battle may be in our favor-against ChaosGallantmon, but not against Millenniummon. Remember-he's a Dark God Digimon, and he's connected to Ryo-whatever happens to one, happens to the other, but that could only probably happen if one of them were to die." 

"Sure-bring up everybody's hopes for Ryo to actually die, then watch-he'll find some way to cheat death!" 

"BlackTerriermon!"   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


MegaGargomon was finally able to block the attack, but it caused him to deDigivolve back to Henry and Terriermon! 

"We're fine..." Henry gasped while Jeri ran up to him, a worried look etched in her eyes. 

"Like I said, Jeri-nothing me and Henry can't handle!" Terriermon added. 

"Sure, Terriermon-just keep telling yourself that." 

"That's it! I'm not gonna stand here and let Pineapple head get consumed by evil, like I did. Ai, Mako-time to go to work!" Impmon advised as he transformed into Beelzemon, then into Beelzemon: Blast Mode! Instantly, the Virus Digimon flew forward, eager to join the fight, until he was blasted back by a shield! 

"What gives? There wasn't anything here before!" 

Millenniummon grinned evilly while taking his attention away from ChaosGallantmon, who, after one or two hits, seemed ready to pass out. "Did I forget to mention that I put a forcefield up that protects me as well as my competition? Although, I must put my new plan into effect, unless you would just give me my Tamer..." 

"You're...just as deluded as...IceDevimon!" Rika gasped while waking up and staggering to her feet before dropping to her knees in pain, feeling the impact of the attacks ChaosGallantmon had receieved, Renamon helping her Tamer up into a standing position. 

"Perhaps, but whereas he was a mere Champion, I am a God Digimon, and I want my Tamer back! Now...to finish off the only one who has a half a chance of defeating me. DIMENSION DESTROYER!!!" 

ChaosGallantmon growled angrily as he quickly turned and rose his shield to the air. "JUDECCA PRISON!!!" 

WHAM!!! The two attacks collided fiercely, causing a gigantic explosion at that instant, everyone trying to remain upright. 

"There's gotta be something we can do to help them out!" Ash cried out while making sure Misty was okay, as well as everyone else. 

"There is, but it would require me to do something...something that has never been tried in all of history." 

Everyone turned to Mewtwo, who had a determined look on his face. 

"What's that?" Richie asked calmly. 

"Hold out your Pokeballs, and all will be revealed." 

Confused, Ash, Misty, Brock, Gary, Richie, Casey and Team Rocket held out their Pokeballs as best they could, Pikachu and Meowth immediately hopping down to the nearest Pokeball. Mewtwo's eyes narrowed and glowed a fierce color of blue as energy, psychic energy, soared out of his hands and struck the Pokeballs, not only charging the Pokemon inside them up, but giving them the power needed to withstand Millenniummon's attacks and to deliver some earth-shattering blows of their own! Pikachu and smiled excitedly as he felt his power levels rise up just as he felt the day when he and Ash had tried for the Earth Badge and Flint, Brock's father, had powered him up the night prior to Ash's rematch. Meowth felt his own attack level rise up, too, just not as much as Pikachu's had. 

"Pikachu...are you all right?" 

"Pikachu!" 

"Okay! Thanks, Mewtwo...ahh!" 

Ash instantly ran over to Mewtwo, the others following suit when they'd seen what had become of the Psychic Pokemon. He'd drained himself of almost all his Psychic energy! 

"Don't worry about me...I still have enough power to make it back to Mt. Caina so I can rejuvenate myself while inside the river. Use my powers wisely, and defeat Millenniummon!" That said, Mewtwo grunted as he vanished in the blink of an eye.   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


The battle between ChaosGallantmon and Millenniummon had grown cataclysmic! For every attack that hit ChaosGallantmon, Rika would feel his pain. And, for every attack that hit Millenniummon, the Dark God would feel a twinge of pain. 

"Truly, you are powerful in this stage. But, that won't nearly be enough to save you! ULTIMATE FUSION!!!" 

The Dark Knight Digimon was barely able to use his lance to send the attack flying back at Millenniummon, while the Tamers and the authors/Tamers watched this scene unfolding before them. 

"Would having you two Biomerge change the outcome of this battle? Technically, all of you would be Virus-type Digimon!" DC advised. Phoenix eyed him with a calculated, yet irritated, look at that second. 

"In case you've forgotten, BlackMegaGargomon's also a Virus-type." 

"Yeah,but he's a Virus/Data-type, not a pure Virus Digimon!" DC sighed while stopping the conversation at that moment, coming to the conclusion that his friend was right, and something had to be done to stop them both, even if it meant deleting them. 

"Okay...go for it. I'm not happy about this, but I'm willing to support you on this." 

"Thanks." 

"Are you ready for this, Dark Gabumon?" 

"You bet, ML!" 

Determined to stop these two feuding Digimon, Phoenix and ML pulled out their Digivices and rose them to the sky. 

Biomerge Digivolution! 

"Biomerge, activate!" Phoenix and ML chorused as they both transformed into data and merged with BlackAgumon and DarkGabumon. 

"BlackAgumon Biomerge to...BLACK WARGREYMON!!!" 

"DarkGabumon Biomerge to...BLACKMETALGARURUMON!!!"   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


The Tamers and author/Tamers-as well as everybody else-gasped in amazement at seeing two familiar Digimon, but completely covered in black and grey armor instead of the usual white, gold and blue! 

"Black WarGreymon, a Virus Digimon. Mega level! His Terra Destroyer and BlackTornado attacks are unparalleled! Then, there's BlackMetalGarurumon, same troublesome type, same troublesome level. His Black Giga Missile and Black Ice attacks are cold to the touch!" 

"Wow! Who would've thought that could happen? There's no way Millenniummon can beat these two!" 

DC lowered his Digivice and glared at his partner, who grinned sheepishly. "And, yet, he was able to defeat us, Gallantmon: Crimson Mode, and a significant number of Ash's strongest Pokemon! What does that tell you?" 

"Uh...nothing! Not a single thing!" 

Millenniummon smirked as he allowed the forcefield protecting himself and ChaosGallantmon to vanish, then he himself shimmered out of view, but not before responding, "It's time for me to carry out my ultimate plan. Don't stay here too long..." 

Inside her sphere of darkness, Phoenix was astonished-she'd actually become a Digimon! And, yet, despite the viral tendencies that just wanted to destroy anything in sight that were inside her, she stayed focused on what she had to do. 

"I know I'm not gonna get any medals for doing this, but...STOP RIGHT THERE!! BLACKTORNADO!!!" 

ChaosGallantmon grunted in surprise as he was caught inside of a large-and getting larger-tornado, and the bigger it got, the more trapped he was, until he launched a counterattack of his own. 

"I don't think so, Rookie! You may be a Mega, but I've been at this far longer than you have! DEMON'S DISASTER!!!" 

This powerful fire attack was fired from ChaosGallantmon's lance, and BlackWarGreymon roared while revealing his infamous shield of Darkness-that didn't bear the symbol of Courage-and barely deflecting the attack! 

"Allow me to help. BLACK ICE!!!" 

The Dark Knight Digimon (A/N: It feels weird to say that, since I'm not writing a Batman story. Rika's Note: Will you just shut up and continue with the story?!!) screamed while being bombarded by numerous icicles a second later as BlackMetalGarurumon entered into the battle. 

"What kept you?" Phoenix asked, a cynical grin on her face while inside her sphere. 

Inside his own sphere, ML replied, "Decided to track down Millenniummon-he vanished, obviously. And, I thought you could handle our traitorous leader over there." 

Narrowing her eyes ever so slightly, Phoenix spat out, "Two things: one-he's not a traitor! If he was, he would've attacked us. Two-I can handle anything that comes my way!" 

"And, the fact that he's aiming a lance directly at your back right now isn't convincing you of that coming true?" 

Turning at that second, Black WarGreymon saw ChaosGallantmon charging up his Demon's Disaster attack once again before firing it! The Mega Digimon instantly brought his shield up once more to defend. (A/N: Yes, I know Phoenix is a girl, but from what I've read while being online, the human that merges with his/her partner is basically a battery-a talking battery, matter-of-fact. Go to http://www.dejimon.com/volve.htm to find out more.) 

"Can you two argue about this later? He's going to destroy you both if you can't work together!" Rei suddenly cried out while running up to where DC and BlackTerriermon were at, Tigramon at her heels. 

"For once, she has a point." 

"I wasn't talking to you!" 

DC groaned while refocusing his attention back onto the battle. 

"She's right. If we're going to beat ChaosGallantmon, we'll have to work like Tai and Matt do on the show-and, not try to delete each other." 

Phoenix laughed while recalling most of Tai and Matt's fights, the most recent one-when WarGreymon and MetalGarurumon had gotten involved in the 1st Season-still fresh in her mind, aside from the final bout in the 2nd Season concerning Sora. 

"Deal. Now...let's take this Knight off his high horse."   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


"Now, the two of you will pay for stopping my battle against Millenniummon. JUDECCA PRISON!!!" ChaosGallantmon launched his most powerful attack from his own shield of Darkness, Black WarGreymon countering it instantly with his own. 

"TERRA DESTROYER!!!" 

WHAM!!! The two attacks collided and exploded fiercely in the air, causing a temporary quake that startled the others briefly before Black MetalGarurumon entered in. 

"Time to bring you down, pal. Sorry, Rika, but this has to be done. BLACK GIGA MISSILE!!!" 

The Virus Digimon screamed as he felt the pure impact of that attack and dropped to his knees, seemingly drained of all power. Narrowing his eyes in anger, Black WarGreymon flew up to the air before bringing his hands together to create a crimson globe of power, with an orange lining around it. 

"And, now, the final test of judgement for our fallen Knight! TERRA DESTROYER!!!" 

Inside his own sphere, Takato's anger faded away-albeit slowly-as he dropped his head in defeat. "I'm sorry, Rika...I failed you..." 

"CRYSTAL SPHERE!!!" 

BLAM!!! The massive attack collided with Sakuyamon's own personal shield-that protected both herself and ChaosGallantmon-before dissolving at that instant. Takato gasped in amazement as he felt tears brimming around his eyes. "R...Rika?" 

With a smirk on her face, most of her wounds healed, Rika nodded once at her husband before responding. "In the flesh, Gogglehead...or, lack thereof." 

A second or so passed before ChaosGallantmon screamed in silent agony and deDigivolved into Takato and a barely conscious Guilmon. A moment after that, Sakuyamon, Black WarGreymon and BlackMetalGarurumon deDigivolved into Rika, Renamon, Phoenix, BlackAgumon, ML and Dark Gabumon. 

"I'm so sorry, Guilmon...Rika..." Rika smiled weakly as Takato pulled both her and Guilmon into tight hugs, Renamon showing the faintest hint of a smile on her face at that moment. 

"This love-sap stuff is real great and all, but by any chance-can we all go home now? This is really starting to creep me out!" Exoduss noted irritably, most of the others starting to agree. A second later, Digikittyo123 spoke up. 

"Come on! Did you guys take cowardice pills this morning, or what? We've been chosen to save our worlds from peril, and just because of one little mishap, you all want to go home? Forget it! We're going to save our worlds, and no one's gonna get in our way!" 

"You heard her! We're gonna save our homes and our families-" Miyka added impatiently. "-so, get off your lazy butts and start acting like men, or you're gonna receive a knuckle sandwich from me and Balamon!" 

Ryo laughed at that statement. "Most of Rika's threats weren't that deadly-" 

"You want 'em to get deadlier than that, 'cause they can!" Rika spat out angrily, raising a fist to the air in Ryo's direction. Any other comment was halted as things started shaking up! 

"What's going on here?!" Terriermon and BlackTerriermon cried out frantically. 

"Color me crazy...but, I think Millenniummon's breaking the barriers protecting our worlds!" Takato exclaimed while holding Rika tightly, instinctively protecting her stomach, but not knowing why. 

Looks like Millenniummon's keeping good on his word-he's breaking down the barriers protecting our worlds! Find out what the team of selected heroes are gonna do next time on "Three Worlds Collide!" 


	8. Chapter VII: All for One, One for All

Me: Okay, people-I don't own either Digimon, nor Pokemon. I also don't own any authors that appear in this story-other than myself-or any other Digimon that may appear-other than BlackTerriermon. I also don't own the lyrics to "Target~Akai Shougeki~", or "Red Shock" as it's translated over here, found on Megchan's site. 

Rika: (narrowed eyes) And, your point would be...what? 

Me: Uh...nothing! Just thought I'd use this song in one of my stories before using it again in one of my other ones. 

BlackTerriermon: (laughs) 

Rika: (groans) Out of all the authors I had to be stuck with... 

BlackTerriermon: (gasps) That's right...in this one chapter, possibly every author and/or Tamer's gonna get a piece of the action! (laughs) 

Me: (growls angrily) You weren't supposed to mention that!! 

BlackTerriermon: What? You didn't say I couldn't, and if you had- 

Rika: (smirks) -You would've done it anyway, just to spite him! 

Me: (groans) Let's just get to the story before I lose all my hair because of this one Digimon! 

Max: I think not! Now...where is he?!! 

Rika: (sighs irately) Who?! If you're planning a fight with my Gogglehead...you'll have to come through me! 

Max: (scoffs) You wouldn't last a second against me! I want Millenniummon, and I'm gonna beat him here and now! 

Rika: That's it! You wanna fight? Then, let's go!! 

Me: (groans) Why me...? 

BlackTerriermon: (grins) I bet you anything Rika'll win!   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


Digimon Tamers/Pokemon: Three Worlds Collide 

Chapter VII-All for One...One for All!   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


"The important thing is this: to be able at any moment to sacrifice what we are for what we could become." -Charles Du Bos 

"I have faith in you..." -Frozen Phoenix 

"We do deserve to exist...You don't!" -Gallantmon: Crimson Mode, "Such Sweet Sorrow"   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


Things had just gone from bad to worse, with the entire realm shaking like the united heroes were at a rave! Takato, still protecting Rika's stomach, eyed everyone with his determined Tamer look. 

"Okay, teams-this is when we have to band together and do our best to stop this Dark God Digimon and keep him from merging our worlds together, 'cause that's what will happen if he breaks down those barriers! No matter how much more powerful he is, we're just as strong, because we all have people who are counting on us, families back home who are undoubtedly worried about us, and the love and trust we all have for each other! Are you ready for the biggest battle of your lives?" After seeing everyone else nod, Takato clutched his Digivice-the others following suit-and declared, "Then, let's go!!" 

Biomerge Digivolution! 

"BIOMERGE, ACTIVATE!!" Takato, Rika, Henry, Jeri, Ryo, Kazu and most of the authors/Tamers cried out as they all transformed into data and merged with their respective Digimon. (A/N: This may take a while, but I've got quite a list of you guys here, so the ones with Megas...blame them. BlackTerriermon's Note: (laughs) By the way-where's my food? Rika's Note: SHUT UP AND GET BACK TO THE STORY!!) 

"Guilmon Biomerge to...GALLANTMON!!!" 

"Renamon Biomerge to...SAKUYAMON!!!" 

"Terriermon Biomerge to...MEGAGARGOMON!!!" 

"Leomon Biomerge to...SABERLEOMON!!!" 

"Cyberdramon Biomerge to...JUSTIMON!!!" 

"Guardromon Biomerge to...HIANDROMON!!!" 

"BlackTerriermon Biomerge to...BLACKMEGAGARGOMON!!!" 

"BlackAgumon Biomerge to...BLACK WARGREYMON!!!" 

"DarkGabumon Biomerge to...BLACKMETALGARURUMON!!!" 

"Dracomon Biomerge to...AGNIMON!!!" 

"Meramon Biomerge to...BOLTMON!!!" 

"Balamon Biomerge to...POWERMON!!!" 

"Magnamon Biomerge to...OMEGAMON!!!" 

"Lizardmon Biomerge to...WARVEEDRAMON!!!" 

With a grunt, Impmon changed back into Beelzemon, then into Beelzemon: Blast Mode! 

The remaining authors/Tamers gaped in shock...there was quite a lot of Mega Digimon! There was no possible way that Millenniummon could survive this onslaught! 

"Charizard, Bayleef, Pikachu, Espeon...I CHOOSE YOU!!!" 

"Okay, Golduck, Poliwrath, Staryu...GO!!" 

"Geodude, Onix, Vulpix...GOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!" 

"Sparky, Zippo, GO!!!!!" 

"You, too, Bayleef, Beedrill-GO!!!!" 

"Arcanine, Umbreon...get out there and win this!!" 

"Arbok, Wobbuffet-GO!!!!" 

"Weezing, Victreebel-go!!" 

Within seconds, 21 Pokemon-Meowth included-had joined the team of 16 Mega Digimon! 

"Whoa..." Susie, Lopmon, Rei, Tigramon, Digikittyo123 and Cresentmon were astonished. They weren't going to stay out of this, though. Even if they didn't have Megas, they were gonna get involved in this! 

"Digimodify!!" Susie and both authoresses/Tamers slashed cards through their Digivices seconds later. "Matrix Digivolution, activate!" 

Matrix Digivolution! 

"Lopmon Matrix Digivolve to...ANTYLAMON!!!" 

"Tigramon Matrix Digivolve to...FIRETIGERMON!!!" 

"Cresentmon Matrix Digivolve to...SILVICRESENTMON!!!" 

"Okay..." Inside his sphere, Takato clenched his fist tightly, as did DC (inside of his own sphere) and Ash (who was on top of Charizard). "...LET'S MOVE OUT!!!"   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


The story has begun to spin at full speed...dyeing the Earth red...! 

On the map, there is an empty paradise...let's try and save it ourselves! 

Now, we're running as fast as we can up the endless, hilly road, far away...   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


"DIMENSION DESTROYER!!!" 

Millenniummon laughed evilly as he cracked the barrier protecting the Tamers' world even more so than he had with the other worlds! 

"So, this shall be the first world to fall..a pity, but if it will get me my Tamer back, then, so be it! ULTIMATE..." 

"CORONA DESTROYER!!!" 

The Dark God Digimon grunted in surprise as he was hit from behind, and turned to see 16 Mega Digimon, 3 Ultimate Digimon, one In-Training Digimon, and 21 charged-up Pokemon, all lined up to battle him! 

"Well, well, well...I see your leader has reclaimed control of himself. That will be remedied in due time." 

"Shove it!" Rika screamed angrily from inside her sphere. "If you're gonna destroy our families and everyone we care about for just one individual, you'll have to get through us to do it!" 

"AMETHYST MANDALA!!!" 

"SHIELD OF THE JUST!!!" 

"GARGO MISSILES!!!" 

"JUSTICE BURST!!!" 

"HOWLING CRUSHER!!!" 

"ATOMIC RAY!!!" 

"CORONA DESTROYER!!!" 

"KAHUNA WAVES!!!" 

"BUNNY BLADES!!!" 

"GARGO BLADES!!!" 

"TERRA DESTROYER!!!" 

"BLACK GIGA MISSILE!!!" 

"TOMAHAWK STEINER!!!" 

"COMET BLAST!!!" 

"FIRE TIGER!!!" 

"AVENGING LIGHT!!!" 

"AGNI BEAMS!!!" 

"NOVA DESTROYER!!!" 

"CYBERTRONIC BLASTER!!!" 

"Okay, everyone...GO!!!" Ash demanded, everybody's Pokemon firing their most powerful juiced-up attacks at their latest adversary! Millenniummon roared in pain as every single attack practically hit and caused him damage! 

"We did it! We beat him!" 

However, Miyka's response was in vain as the Dark God roared in anger the second he emerged from the smoke, injured and scathed, but still in his prime! 

"Aw, nuts!" 

"And, now...witness my powers. DIMENSION DESTROYER!!!"   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


Chorus: Stand up! There's a hero inside me...A rising target, there's no way I can lose...! 

Burn up! My heartbeat burns in my chest... 

We're going to get back the forgotten tomorrow, with a heated battle...!   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


Everyone dodged the oncoming attack as best they could, and barely avoided getting hurt! Roaring loudly, Millenniummon repeatedly fired attack after attack, and most of our heroes dodged it, but some of them got hit and seriously injured, but so far, no one had deDigivolved or been forced to return to their Pokeballs. However, they did have to rest and that seriously depleted their numbers. 

"I've had just about enough of you, Millenniummon! You wanna know why I don't want you as my partner anymore? You've gotten too delusional, thinking you're all-powerful! I'm gonna change that, here and now! VOLTAGE BLADE!!!" 

Millenniummon growled loudly as Justimon's blade pierced his skin and caused serious damage, but not critical. 

"Hey, Mr. Perfect-get out of the way!" Rika yelled out cynically a second later. With a smirk on his face, Ryo obliged. 

"Okay, but why, Rika? I thought you would've been happy to see me bite the dust along with Millenniummon." 

"Back in the old days, I would've wholeheartedly agreed with this guy. Now, I would rather you die by natural causes and not have you as a martyr. Now, move!" 

Before Sakuyamon could launch an attack, Gallantmon, BlackMegaGargomon, Charizard, Black WarGreymon and BlackMetalGarurumon came flying by! 

"Okay-take the first shot, Rika!" 

"Gladly, Gogglehead. SPIRIT STRIKE!!!" 

"SHIELD OF THE JUST!!!" 

"DARKNESS PUMMEL!!!" 

"Pikachu, Thunder Attack! Charizard, Flamethrower!" 

"TERRA DESTROYER!!!" 

"BLACK GIGA MISSILES!!!" 

The seven attacks collided at that second, but Millenniummon wasn't out of this yet...and, it looked like Gallantmon, Black WarGreymon and BlackMetalGarurumon were tiring out!   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


My energy's risen up to the limit...The time to pull the trigger has come...! 

Now we're chasing, overheating across the misty rainbow bridge, far away...   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


"Hey, are you guys doing okay?" DC asked, a look of worry across his face. 

"Yeah...we'll live." Phoenix replied, a cynical grin on her face. 

Takato had his doubts. They'd all used up quite a lot of energy by using their most powerful attacks, and, yet, DC hadn't used his Radiation Missiles...that's when it came to him-radiation would only make him stronger. That's why BlackMegaGargomon still looked like he was at full power-because he'd only used his secondary attacks! 

"Everyone, stand back!" A second later, Gallantmon glowed a dark crimson red as the skies around them changed to reflect his mood... 

Mode Change Digivolution! 

"Gallantmon Mode Change to...CRIMSON MODE!!!" 

The Dark God Digimon grinned evilly as the Crimson Warrior reappeared once again. "So, you have returned. Are you ready to give me a decent fight?"   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


Chorus: Stand up! There's a fighter inside me...An approaching target, there's no way I can run away... 

Burn up! A warrior burns in my chest... 

I can't stop undecided at a fork in the road...The hot sparks fly...!   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


Before Gallantmon could go in, Black WarGreymon and BlackMetalGarurumon flew in, looks of defiance on their faces! 

"Wait-what are you guys doing?!!" DC screamed at that second. 

"TERRA DESTROYER!!!" 

"BLACK GIGA MISSILES!!!" 

BLAM!!! These attacks hit their mark, but Millenniummon didn't look like he'd been hurt. In fact, he was enjoying this! 

"You fools! You've tried so hard to defeat me that you failed to realize that you're draining yourselves of your energies. And, now, these two will be the first to fall. ULTIMATE FUSION!!!" 

WHAM!!! Black WarGreymon and BlackMetalGarurumon roared in pain and agony as the two of them were blasted hard and sent flying helplessly onto a stray asteroid. 

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!" DC cried out as BlackMegaGargomon's jets started up, and the Machine Digimon started forward, MegaGargomon and Gallantmon flying up to help out. 

"Momentai, DC-we'll find your girl and save her before she gets erased." 

"Terriermon, that isn't helping!"   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


Chorus: Stand up...An angel is by my side...I have to protect the fragile dream...!   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


"Am I dead...?" 

That was the first question that ran through Phoenix's mind as she hit the asteroid-hard-and momentarily blacked out. Once she woke up, BlackMegaGargomon was standing over her, as was Gallantmon. MegaGargomon was eyeing BlackMetalGarurumon, making sure he wasn't breaking up into bits of data. 

"Nope, but DC here was worried for you the entire time! I think he likes ya!" 

"BlackTerriermon...!!" 

DC groaned while burying his face in his hands inside his sphere. There was no way that Phoenix would accept him, or return his feelings. He resembled Takato entirely too much, plus, with his track record of women, he could have a bit of either Tai or Matt inside him! He hoped he had Tai's courageous spirit, and the only way for that to happen would be for him to take a chance. 

"What he just said...it's true. I do like you as more than a friend, but I know you could never accept this relationship. It would be like...Ryo and Rika!" DC shuddered at that second, and felt BlackTerriermon shudder as well. 

"Why'd you have to bring that guy up?" 

"Will you be quiet?! I'm trying to talk! So...like I was saying, I know you only want to remain friends, and despite our knowing each other so well, you wouldn't want to risk jeopardizing our friendship-" 

"I love you, too." 

DC's eyes widened in shock. That wasn't something he'd been expecting to hear...ever! Gallantmon placed a hand onto the Mega Digimon's broad shoulder. 

"Congratulations, buddy!" ML and BlackTerriermon yelled out. DC could only nod numbly. 

"Thanks..." 

Takato was in thinking process, and he ended up having a flash of inspiration! (Rika's Note: (laughs) Gogglehead-with an idea? Takato's Note: Hey! I do get ideas, you know?) 

"We've got to have more firepower if we're going to beat Millenniummon...and I've got just the thing!" 

Instantly, Gallantmon rose his left hand to the air and a normal sword appeared in it. The Crimson Knight Digimon immediately lowered it to Black WarGreymon's chest, and a beam of blue light struck the Mega Digimon. Seconds later, his body vanished, to be replaced with his head, and a forearm; Phoenix gasped in amazement as she reappeared on top of her partner's arm! Not stopping for a second, Gallantmon turned to BlackMetalGarurumon and did the exact same thing. The same thing happened to BlackMetalGarurumon as did Black WarGreymon, and ML appeared opposite Phoenix, a body dividing the both of them at that precise second! Two voices roared loudly at that second: 

"Black WarGreymon..." 

"...BlackMetalGarurumon..." 

"DNA Digivolve to...BLACKOMNIMON!!!"   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


Chorus: Stand up! There's a hero inside me...A rising target, there's no way I can lose...! 

Burn up! My heartbeat burns in my chest... 

We're going to get back the forgotten tomorrow, with a heated battle...! (song continues on, fades out)   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


Takato, Henry, DC and their Digimon gasped in amazement as they gazed at a darker version of the hero who had saved the Internet from Diaboromon on the Digimon movie. 

"BlackOmnimon: A Warrior Digimon, Virus level. His OmniBlade and OmniCannon attacks are virtually unstoppable!" 

Phoenix and ML were just as amazed. Their partners had Digivolved into one of the most powerful Digimon ever, but his viral version! The Warrior Digimon roared loudly as he took to the skies and flew alongside Gallantmon, MegaGargomon and BlackMegaGargomon. 

Millenniummon grinned evilly as he prepared to launch his most powerful attack, until he heard two synchronized voices call out: 

"STOP RIGHT THERE! OMNICANNON!!!" 

Millenniummon screamed as he was blasted backward into the barrier protecting the authors/Tamers' world, but he was in critical pain! 

"How could you...possess this much power...?" 

"Because of courage and love..." Phoenix replied calmly, but there was a fire in her eyes as she cooly glared at the Dark God Digimon. 

"Loyal friends who are determined to stand by you, no matter what!" ML added grimly. 

"With one final blow, fall into Hell! OMNIBLADE!!!" BlackOmnimon roared as he extended his left arm and a blade covered entirely in black appeared. Within seconds, he rose his blade into the air-it sang as it was lifted upward-and stabbed Millenniummon straight through the chest! A heartbeat passed...then, the Dark God Digimon groaned as he burst into bits of data and went soaring upward into the air. A moment passed...then, loud cheers came seconds after that. 

"You did it, guys! We won!" Ash screamed excitedly. 

"Pikachu!" 

"No...we did it, together." Phoenix admitted, eyeing BlackMegaGargomon and blushing slightly as the Machine Digimon deDigivolved into DC and a giggling BlackTerriermon. 

"I DON'T THINK SO, CHILDREN!!!" 

Everyone gasped in surprise and shock as a gigantic crystal appeared in the sky! 

"It...it can't be!" 

Did BlackOmnimon do more harm than good by finishing off Millenniummon? Find out next time on "Three Worlds Collide!" 


	9. Chapter VIII: Crystal VS Fire!

Me: Hello, people! Once again, I don't own Digimon, Pokemon, or anything of the sort. 

BlackTerriermon: Hey! What about me? You don't own me?! 

Me: (groans) I also don't own any author or authoress in this story-other than myself-or any other Digimon that would appear-other than _BlackTerriermon_! 

BlackTerriermon: (smiles) Great! Now, let's get to the story, hmm? 

Me: What did you do? 

BlackTerriermon: Nothing! Nothing at all! 

(Rika and Misty scream loudly in the distance) 

BlackTerriermon: (laughs lightly) Well…maybe one or two things, but they're minor! 

Rika: (fire blazes in her eyes) YOU LOP-EARED CRETIN!! YOU DYED MY HAIR GREEN!!! 

Misty: YEAH! YOU'RE GONNA GET IT!! 

BlackTerriermon: Really? Well, you gotta catch me first! Dark Tornado!! (spins past the green-haired girls; grins) Come on, Joker harlots-catch me if you can! 

Rika/Misty: (growl angrily, then runs after the spinning BlackTerriermon) 

Me: (stifles laugh) Joker harlots? I'm not sure if the aforementioned villain would be offended by that, or if he'd get a kick out of it! (BlackTerriermon cries out in distance) Guess that means I have to risk an arm or a leg to save him. Onward to the next chapter! Also, to Rei, if you don't mind, I'm updating your Digimon's attacks-while she's at the Ultimate level. 

Digimon Tamers/Pokemon: Three Worlds Collide 

**Chapter VIII-Crystal V.S. Fire! **

"Stand up! There's a hero inside me…A rising target, there's no way I can lose…!" –Target~Akai Shougeki~

_"Do good by stealth, and blush to find it fame." –_Alexander Pope 

The entire team of heroes gasped in shock and surprise they all saw a gigantic crystal appear above their heads and hung in front of them! 

"You gotta be kidding me!" Terriermon and BlackTerriermon complained irately. 

"Probably not. That's Moon=Millenniummon, a higher form of Millenniummon. His attacks-Death Crystal and Dimension Destroyer-are even deadlier in this form than they were before!" 

"That's real comforting to know, considering that we just trounced on this guy!" Rika griped to DC while inside her sphere. 

"BlackOmnimon should've been powerful enough to defeat Millenniummon…why didn't it work?" Phoenix growled lightly, wondering if DC had merged with BlackTerriermon again, and figured he probably hadn't. 

"Surprised, children? Don't be. I warned you that I wouldn't rest until I and my Tamer are reunited once again, and I will keep my word!" 

"Not today, Moon Millenniummon! FINAL JUSTICE!!!" Gallantmon raised his double-bladed lance to the sky and fired a pure blast of crimson energy, aimed directly at the center of the crystal! Instead of hitting it and causing the Mega Digimon damage, the attack collided with the crystal and bounced back, nearly hitting Gallantmon, had he not moved out of the way! 

"Oh…did I forget to mention that while in this form, all known attacks can't possibly harm me in any way, shape or form! But, my attacks can cause _critical _damage to my adversaries, as Gallantmon will demonstrate…DEATH CRYSTAL!!!" 

Immediately, three crystals appeared around Moon Millenniummon and soared for the Crimson Knight Digimon! Gallantmon grunted as he dodged one crystal, and then another, but the third one warped out of sight. 

"Where'd it go? Keep searching, Guilmon!" Takato demanded while inside his sphere. 

"Okey-dokey, Takato!" 

"That's it! I'm not about to just stand here and let you badmouth my friends anymore!" Akira screamed loudly inside his sphere as WarVeedramon glowed a dangerous dark color. 

_Mode Change Digivolution! _

"WarVeedramon Mode Change to…WARRIOR MODE!!!" 

"Come on, GranKuwagamon! We've wasted enough time in the Digital World as is." 

"And yet, you were the one who agreed to the terms that led to our current predicament. We could be fighting the enemy as we speak, but you wanted to get stronger to help Lophead's partner save our worlds. Who wasted time, and who didn't?" 

"…Just keep moving!" 

Sadly, though, WarVeedramon's return to this battle was noticed for only a second, as the final crystal had ambushed Gallantmon from behind and had struck him in the back, which meant that Takato had felt the impact, which meant Rika had felt the pain! 

"AAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!" Gallantmon roared in agony as he saw the impossible…his feet and legs were turning to crystal! 

"Takato!" Everyone was shocked by this dramatic turn of events…Gallantmon, next to BlackOmnimon, was one of the most powerful Digimon they'd had! Would he actually fall by Moon Millenniummon's hand? 

"I won't…give up…Moon Millenniummon!" Takato gasped while feeling his own body turn into crystal. "It'll take a lot more than this to stop me!" Takato's thoughts spoke differently, though. 

"This can't be the end! If I only had an Alias card…but, I can't use it while Guilmon and I are merged!" 

"How can you find joy in taking an innocent person's life? Pikachu…Thunder Attack!" Ash demanded angrily, not wanting his friend to die needlessly. 

_"Pika…CHUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUU!!!!!" _

WHAM!!! The sparks of electricity struck the crystal, but it didn't cause any damage! 

"Weren't you listening, you useless Trainer? None of your attacks can hurt me while I'm in this form!" 

"'If at first you don't succeed…'" 

(_Yuuhi no Yakusoku plays in distance) _

Takato gasped loudly inside his sphere as bit by bit, more of his body became crystallized by the second! 

"Takato, hang on!" Rika screamed from inside her own sphere, feeling Takato's agony like it was her own…and, in a sense, it was. "We're counting on you to help us stop this demented freak…! _I'm depending on you to lead us all home…!" _

"Believe me, Rika…there's nothing more I'd like than to do just that…as well as to get you home in one piece…" 

At that second, Gallantmon roared as the rest of his body became crystallized, to the shock of everyone else! 

"TAKATO!!!" Inside her sphere, tears shimmered in Rika's eyes before streaming down her cheeks at that moment. Within seconds, her emotions changed from sadness to anger while Sakuyamon glowed a fierce bluish color. 

"You'll pay for that…with your useless life. AMETHYST MANDALA!!!" 

Chuckling lightly, Moon=Millenniummon observed the petals bounce off of the crystal before responding. "Some people just never learn…" 

"Charizard…Flamethrower!!" 

_"CHARRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRR!!!!!!" _

SMASH!!! Everyone gasped in surprise as Charizard's Flamethrower struck the crystal and the attack started to weaken it! 

"NO!!! How…how can this be true? It's not possible!" 

"Sure, it is, if you understand it. From what I remember while running into a Crystal Onix in the Orange Islands, fire attacks significantly weaken crystal-like entities. So, when you said no known attacks could harm you, you didn't even _think about the fact that fire attacks could stop you!" Ash smiled wickedly as he pulled out another PokeBall before throwing it in the air. "Cyndaquil, Charizard…use your Flamethrower!" _

_"Cynda…quilllllllllllllllllllllllll!!!!!!" _

_"CHARRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRR!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" _

WHAM!!! Moon=Millenniummon howled as the two fire attacks caused more pieces of the crystal to crack. 

"I'm not letting Ashy-boy take all the glory! Arcanine…Fire Blast!!" 

_"ARRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRR!!!!!!!" _

"Vulpix, help out with your Flamethrower!!" 

"You, too, Zippo!" 

"FireTigermon, I know you're not a Pokemon, but you do have a fire-based attack, and that's essential to our success." 

"Got it! Flaming Tiger!!" 

WHAM!!! The force from these constant fire attacks struck the crystal protecting Moon=Millenniummon from all sides, and the pressure from the attacks finally caused the crystal to shatter, and Moon=Millenniummon to fade away. Instantly, Gallantmon was restored to normal, much to Sakuyamon's relief. 

"YEAH!!! WE DID IT!!!" 

_"Pikachu!" _

Everyone started cheering, pleased that they'd finally defeated the Dark God Digimon, until to their surprise, a portal opened, and out of it came none other than… 

"GranKuwagamon?! Aw, man! I still need that card!" 

"Are you kidding me? After all these years, and you _still play the card game?" _

"Hmm…" DC calmly stroked his chin while raising his eyebrows upward. "The only Tamer I know who's got a GranKuwagamon as a Mega Digimon…it's Rachel!" 

BlackTerriermon grinned while waving up at the aforementioned Mega. "Yo, Puss 'n' Boots-you missed all the action! Where'd you guys go off to?" 

"My Dimension Scissors attack may convince you otherwise, Lophead!" 

BlackTerriermon laughed quietly and would've shot off a pretty good retort, but a bright flash of light, added with enormous laughter, halted any conversation from that moment on. 

**"Thank you all for helping me to reach my final stage in Digivolution!" **

"As if things weren't bad enough already!" Rika yelled out a second later while, as Sakuyamon, she protected Gallantmon and herself with her Crystal Sphere attack. 

"Out of the frying pan, into the fire…" 

"Terriermon!/BlackTerriermon!" 

**"Now, mortal fools, tremble with fear as all of you are witness to the appearance of…ZEEDMILLENNIUMMON!!!" **

_As if this guy couldn't get anymore uglier! Find out what happens next time on Three Worlds Collide! _


	10. Epilogue: Pillars of Light

Me: Okay, folks-we've made it to the homestretch! I don't own Digimon, Pokemon, any authors who may appear in this story-other than myself-or other Digimon-other than BlackTerriermon. 

BlackTerriermon: That's a good thing-one me is tough enough without everyone else! 

Me: (raises eyebrow) Very funny. Also, I'm sure you all remember when I combined two chapters into one for _A Rukato Wedding, and that's what I plan to do now. This chapter was originally supposed to be called __The Alternate Digivolution-you'll see why that is. _

Max: Okay-where is he?! 

BlackTerriermon: Uh…who? 

Max: Millenniummon! I'm supposed to take him on, and he hasn't shown up!  

Me: Um…Takato, Ash and myself are supposed to be the ones who deliver the final blow to that guy, so…

Max: I just want to prove that I can beat him-I've beaten everybody else! 

BlackTerriermon: We've heard. 

Me: (sighs) Okay-show him what you're made of. 

Max: Finally! Okay, you God-like wannabe-just bring it! (screams as he changes into Ascendant 3 within a ½ a second and dives toward Millenniummon) 

BlackTerriermon: Don't get yourself killed while we're gone! 

Rika/Misty: WHERE'S THAT LOP-EARED RABBIT?!! 

BlackTerriermon: (gulps) I'm done for! 

Me: (narrows eyes) Hold it! Before you two delete my partner, consider this-how would the two of you feel if you lost your own partners-or, in Misty's case, her Pokemon? 

Rika/Misty: …..

Me: There! Now, I'll keep my partner from messing with you as long as you both quit trying to get revenge on him. Fair? 

Rika/Misty: …Fair. 

Me: Good! Now, onward to the final chapter of _Three Worlds Collide! Also, thanks to Frozen Phoenix, ML of Gryffindor, Exoduss, Rukato Fan, Flamegaruru-or, Rei-Steeldramon21, Rachellion, the Quantum Ranger, Digikittyo123, Luvya, E-100 Alpha and all authors who allowed me to use them-or their characters-for this story-this chapter is to all of you. _

BlackTerriermon: (sniffles) That was…awesome! 

Me: (eyebrows go up) Are you…crying? 

BlackTerriermon: Huh? (wipes tears away) No-I just got something in my eye…that's all. 

Rika/Misty: (smiles) Sure… 

Me: Before I forget, I'd best add that I don't own the lyrics to _One Vision, which are found on Megchan's site. And, that this chapter introduces two Digimon I created-you'll see what I mean. _

**Digimon Tamers/Pokemon: Three Worlds Collide **

**Epilogue-Pillars of Light **

_"Nothing's gonna tear us apart…nothing!" –Takato Matsuki ___

_"It's about having the strength to do what needs to be done to save the world!" –Rika Nonaka, __The D-Reaper's Disguise _

_"All of my Pokemon are my friends. We all work together, like a family." –Ash Ketchum _

_"We're like family, too!" –Misty, __Pokemon The Movie 3: Spell of The Unown _

The Tamers, the Trainers and the authors/Tamers were all amazed-this guy just wouldn't give up! 

"What's with this guy? He seems to have lives like a cat!" Kazu exclaimed while inside his sphere. 

"Hey! I resent that." 

"Not now, BlackGatomon…" 

DC narrowed his eyes while raising his Digivice and scanning their latest foe. 

_"Hmm…there he is: XeedMillenniummon, a higher form of either Millenniummon or Moon=Millenniummon. Curious, to say the least. His Time Destroyer and Chrono Paradox attacks are unpredictable and considered lethal!" _

**"'Considered lethal?' They _are lethal, as I shall show you, by using you as a test subject! A pity you had to choose the losing side…you might have found a place alongside my Tamer and I." _**

DC snorted derisively at that statement. "No offense, but I despise the guy as much as I do Yamato Ishida. So, I could care less about what would happen to him, but I do care about what happens to our worlds!" 

**"As you wish. Then, you shall be the first to fall! CHRONO PARADOX!!!" **

BlackTerriermon screamed loudly while jumping in front of his partner and putting himself in between DC and the approaching attack! 

"Anyone threatens my Tamer, they threaten _me! Crimson Blast!!" _

A noble effort, but the attack didn't even phase ZeedMillenniummon's attack in the least-it actually _increased its intensity as it barreled their way! _

"Just lovely…at least we went down fighting!" DC noted while holding his Digivice tightly and noting that BlackTerriermon placed his paws around him at that second. 

"OMNIBLADE!!!" 

The attack was dispersed by the entrance of BlackOmnimon and his blade, who wasn't out of this battle yet! 

**"How dare you interfere in my quest for victory?!!" **

Narrowing her eyes, Phoenix growled while still perched on BlackOmnimon's shoulder, "How dare _you try to take away one of my closest and dearest friends?! If you harm a hair on his head…you'll answer to me!" _

ML sighed while making a motioning gesture to Phoenix. "You're not the only one who's worried about him, you know?" 

"Yo, Puss 'n' Boots-where'd you go, anyway? You missed some pretty awesome battles!" BlackTerriermon quipped cynically. 

Inside her sphere, Rachel chose to answer, knowing BlackGatomon would undoubtedly say something…not nice to DC's partner. "To the Digital World, to meet one of the Sovereigns…specifically, Azulongmon." 

Antylamon turned to GranKuwagamon with a look of astonishment on her face. "Are you serious?" 

"Mm-hmm. I received one of his Digi-cores, so that way, we can use it's power to help us defeat ZeedMillenniummon, but he warned me one might not be enough." 

"So, what else are we gonna do-wait for this guy to turn us into paste?" 

"Terriermon!" 

"Nope-we go to Zhuqiaomon's realm, in your world, and try to convince him to lend us one of his Digi-cores." 

Takato momentarily took his eyes off of ZeedMillenniummon long enough to yell out, "Go! If it'll help us to defeat this guy, then we'll need all the firepower we can get! Henry, Jeri, Kazu, Kenta, Susie, Ai, Mako-go with Rachel and try and convince Zhuqiaomon to let us borrow one of his Digi-cores! We'll hold off ZeedMillenniummon for as long as we can!" 

"Try not to get killed while we're gone!" 

"Terriermon!" That said, the chosen team of heroes departed with GranKuwagamon for their Digital World once again, possibly for the final time. 

**"A pity, for now your team is depleted in numbers…and I am about to deplete that number even farther with this one attack! CHRONO PARADOX!!!" **

Within seconds, everyone-with the exception of Gallantmon, Sakuyamon, Justimon, Beelzemon, BlackOmnimon, the Pokemon trainers, DC and BlackTerriermon had all vanished because of that one attack! 

"That wasn't right for you to do that!" Ash yelled out angrily. "Where'd you send them to?" 

**"I decided to send them home so they could witness the destruction of their homes firsthand, and I may do the same for you! In fact…I think I will! CHRONO PARADOX!!!" **

"RAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHH!!! OMNICANNON!!!" A quick blast of fire from BlackOmnimon's cannon countered ZeedMillenniummon's attack, which saved Ash from certain doom! 

**"…So be it. You want to be the first one to fall under my rule? Then, as a legendary icon would say, 'just bring it!'" **

Nodding, BlackOmnimon roared as he soared forward, with Phoenix and ML hanging onto his shoulders as tightly as possible. 

"Gogglehead, we can't leave them to face ZeedMillenniummon alone-even if BlackOmnimon is powerful, he'd be creamed within minutes, if not seconds!" Rika insisted from inside her sphere. 

"I know. That's why Ash has a plan to help them out." 

"Then, what is it?" 

"I'm not sure about that part yet, only that it would buy sometime for the others to get back here." 

"Well…it had better work, whatever it is." 

Speaking of BlackOmnimon, he, Phoenix and ML were locked in a fierce battle against ZeedMillenniummon, both combatants deflecting each other's blows, move for move! 

**"Surrender, you ignorant Knight, or better yet, join me and my Tamer in glory! Just refuse your Tamers, and be a part of our grand order!" **

In response, the Warrior Digimon unsheathed his OmniBlade and stabbed the Mega Digimon in the gut with it, grins appearing on Phoenix and ML's faces. 

"There's your answer, Digital Scum! And, here's another answer…" 

Raising up the cannon to bear once more, BlackOmnimon fired another OmniCannon attack in ZeedMillenniummon's numerous faces! The Virus Digimon howled in anger and pain while shaking off his opponent. 

**"Let's see how you like this attack-it may really take you for a _spin! TIME DESTROYER!!!" _**

Grunting loudly, BlackOmnimon barely deflected that attack with a shot from his OmniCannon! It was at that moment that Ash decided to test his plan out. 

"Okay, guys-enough sitting on the sidelines! Charizard-Flamethrower! Pikachu-Thunder Attack! Bayleef-Razor Leaf!!" 

_"CHARRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRR!!!!!!!!!!" _

_"Pika…CHUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUU!!!!!!!!!!!" _

_"Bay…leef!!!" _

"Poliwrath, Golduck-use your Hyper Beam attacks!" 

"Vulpix-use your Flamethrower, too!" 

"Zippo, Sparky-use your Flamethrower and Thunder attacks!" 

"Bayleef, use your Razor Leaf, too! Beedrill, time to show this Digimon a Twineedle attack!" 

"Arcanine-Fire Blast attack!" 

"Arbok-Poison Sting attack!  
 "Weezing-use your Sludge attack! Victreebel, use your Razor Leaf!" 

Surprisingly enough, the attacks caused ZeedMillenniummon damage! Yet, it wasn't enough to defeat him…only to get him angry! 

**"RAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!" **

"Uh-oh." 

"Ash, I think your plan may have had some flaws in it…" 

_"Pikachu…" _

"No kidding…" 

**"You would dare to challenge me, after I have shown you all how effective my powers are?!! Very well. TIME DESTROYER!!!" **

Ash, Pikachu, Charizard and Bayleef cried out as the 4 of them were hit by the unseen attack and promptly vanished! 

"ASH!!!" 

"It…it can't be!" Brock gasped in amazement as Misty sank to her knees onto the invisible ground, unshed tears threatening to fall. 

"Any other trainer would probably deserve that, especially if they were evil…" 

"Hey!" Jessie and James chorused irately at that second, but Gary wasn't even paying any attention to them. 

"…but, not Ash. He was one of the best, if not _the best Pokemon trainers around!" _

The Tamers were shocked that this had happened to one of their closest companions! BlackOmnimon roared in indignation as he soared forward and attempted to hit ZeedMillenniummon from the side! 

"RAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHH! OMNIBLADE!!! OMNICANNON!!!" 

The two attacks repeatedly hit their mark, but ZeedMillenniummon didn't even look phased! 

**"I've got more attacks than just these two, you see. Observe…" Concentrating hard, the Virus Digimon fired a beam of energy that struck BlackOmnimon and caused him serious damage, if not critical! **

"Phoenix! Hang on…" DC growled lightly while standing next to BlackTerriermon, clutching his Digivice tightly, not even recognizing that it had started to glow. 

Growling lightly, Phoenix and ML struggled against the pain, realizing that their bond with their partners had only intensified when they'd DNA Digivolved. 

"Should we try and go all out?" ML asked cautiously. 

"So far, our attacks haven't done much damage to him…but, for DC, for Ash, the Tamers, our other friends…we'll give this guy something to really scream about!" Phoenix declared, thrusting her fist into the air. 

Roaring loudly, BlackOmnimon ignored the pain, unleashed his weapons once more, and dived forward, stabbing ZeedMillenniummon in the side with his OmniBlade and repeatedly firing at his heads with his OmniCannon. In response, the Dark God simply laughed. 

**"Please! You think those paltry attacks can stop me? I am a Dark God Digimon, and nothing you do to me can defeat me! HA!!!" **

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!" 

The Warrior Digimon roared in agony as he, Phoenix and ML were blasted back to where the others were at with one shot from ZeedMillenniummon! Instantly, he struck an invisible wall, which knocked Phoenix and ML down to the ground, and nearly knocked them out! As for BlackOmnimon himself, he sank to his knees, struggling to get back up once more. 

"No!!" 

"BlackOmnimon…it can't be…" 

With a groan of pain, BlackOmnimon managed to get to his feet, but his arms remained on the ground next to Phoenix and ML, who were both aghast at what had just happened! 

"BlackOmnimon!" Phoenix cried out, fighting tears of indignation, warring with herself to make a decision-to try and continue fighting, or to run over to the arm that had once been Black WarGreymon. 

Groaning softly-though to them, it still sounded loud-BlackOmnimon stared at ZeedMillenniummon, even until his eyes went dark and vacant at that instant. 

**"And, so…The Dark Warrior falls by the hand of the Dark God…who's next?" **

"I am!" Holding up his glowing Digivice, DC allowed the colors of darkness surrounding his Digivice to envelop him and his partner at that second! 

_Biomerge Digivolution! _

"BIOMERGE, ACTIVATE!!!" DC yelled out while transforming into data and merging with BlackTerriermon once again. 

"BlackTerriermon Biomerge to…CHAOSGALLANTMON!!!" 

_Chorus: When two shining bodies melt together, Matrix Evolution…_

_Then you'll understand everything-the meaning of your meeting…_

Everyone gaped in amazement to see the Dark Knight Digimon, back and restored! 

"But…but how?" Takato couldn't believe it! Neither could Misty or the others. 

Inside his own sphere, DC couldn't help but smile. "I based my partner off of the Digimon card game in my world. There, Terriermon can become Growlmon, WarGrowlmon and Gallantmon as well as his other forms. So, my partner can become BlackGrowlmon, BlackWarGrowlmon and ChaosGallantmon as well as his other forms. I haven't figured out what to call his other mode, however." 

Phoenix couldn't hide a smile from her face-this time, the Dark Knight was truly on their side! 

"As Izumi would say…_molto cool!" _

"And, now, ZeedMillenniummon, you shall pay for what you have done to BlackOmnimon…DEMON'S DISASTER!!!" 

"Not without us helping out! FINAL JUSTICE!!!" 

"SPIRIT STRIKE!!!" 

"JUSTICE BURST!!!" 

"CORONA DESTROYER!!!" 

_Can you write the shape of your heart on a piece of paper? _

_It's something that can change it's color in just one second…_

_Do you know what it means to believe? _

_Your everything is being tested…_

_Courage alone can't reach…(Courage alone can't reach…) _

_In that instant when your fear, too, becomes one…_

As for the authors/Tamers that had been returned home, they were shocked, and then angry at ZeedMillenniummon for denying them the chance to battle. 

"When I get my hands on that two-headed monstrosity…" Miyka growled angrily before smacking her fist into her palm in anger. 

"Calm down! There's nothing we can do about it now." Exoduss insisted grimly. 

"Oh, yes, there is! We can get back out there and fight! We can get back up to the others and defeat that God Digimon!" 

"And, how are we going to do that? We can't even get there the same way we did last time. That was Millenniummon's doing in the first place." Rei noted. 

"Are you supposed to be my Tamer, or not? We can't give up!" Tigramon piped up. 

"I didn't say I was going to give up! There would be other ways to get there other than how we got there before!" 

The Quantum Ranger nodded in agreement, Magnamon agreeing with his Tamer. "There's got to be some way to get back out there! But, how? The barrier around our world's not going to last much longer, or around any of the others." 

"With us to help!" 

In surprise, the team turned to see the Legendary Street Racer, as well as the Rukato fan-both were authors, who'd been granted Digimon partners and had become Tamers-appear, with a BlackKoromon tucked in LSR's arms and Katourimon by the Rukato fan's side. 

"We missed the plane ticket to go, but that didn't mean we weren't going to miss the battle! We can go, as long as we believe in ourselves and that the others can handle things long enough for us to get there!" LSR advised, instantly holding his Digivice up to the sky. Instantly, it glowed brightly and fired a beam of light up to the air. 

"Yeah-you heard him! Let's go!" Digikittyo123 smiled while holding up her own Digivice, the others following suit. 

"Don't forget us!" To their amazement, Epsilon, and his own Digimon partner, Galacticmon appeared, the author/Tamer holding his own Digivice upward in the air. 

"Hang on, everyone…we're coming back!" 

_Chorus: When two shining bodies melt together-Matrix Evolution…_

_The instant everything is fulfilled…now, it's now! _

_When two hearts change to zero and melt together-Matrix Evolution…_

_Then, you'll understand everything-the meaning of your meeting…_

"FINAL JUSTICE!!!" 

"AMETHYST MANDALA!!!" 

"JUDECCA PRISON!!!" 

"THUNDER CLAP!!!" 

"CORONA DESTROYER!!!" 

**"Ha, ha, ha, ha! You think the 5 of you combined can stop the might of ZeedMillenniummon? I've just banished your friends away, and I've just sent your other friend outside of time! I could do the same to any of you! TIME DESTROYER!!!" **

Rika gasped inside her sphere as the invisible attack headed straight for her! 

"Rika…WATCH OUT!!!" Takato exclaimed worriedly as Gallantmon got in front of Sakuyamon and took the attack in the back, groaning in pain and warping out! 

"Takato…AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!" Rika screamed out her fury and rage as, once again, her sphere changed into a burst of bluish flames, Sakuyamon charged up to her maximum. 

**"TIME DESTROYER!!! This is what you get for messing in my affairs!" ZeedMillenniummon laughed as he launched another attack, and didn't expect Phoenix to get hit by it-and, he was right! ChaosGallantmon had absorbed the brunt of it, warping out within seconds! **

"DC!" Gritting her teeth, Phoenix allowed some tears to fall down her cheeks and splash onto her hand for a few seconds before holding out her Digivice, watching it glow brightly. 

"You'll pay for what you've done…" 

At that moment, MegaGargomon, SaberLeomon, HiAndromon, MarineAngemon, Kenta, Antylamon, Susie, Ai, Mako and GranKuwagamon reappeared, holding onto one of Zhuqiaomon's Digi-cores. 

"Where were you?!" Rika screamed angrily, not even acknowledging them with a look, glaring hatefully at ZeedMillenniummon. 

"It took us a while to convince Zhuqiaomon that we wouldn't use it to destroy the fabric of the Digital World…" Rachel began, but was interrupted by Terriermon. 

"All we had to tell him was that we were facing down Millenniummon, and he handed it over to us, but not before we had to promise that we would return it once we were done." 

"So…what's happened here?" Kazu asked cautiously, noting that their numbers had seriously diminished. 

**"I'll be glad to tell you-I've gotten rid of your friends, and your so-called 'leaders!' I've sent them outside of time, where they will remain forever!" **

_If you carve even your hearts with the same rhythm, you should be able to feel the overflowing power…_

_You didn't so much become one in order to fight-rather, you became one in order to understand one another…_

_In the instant when the drops of time that have piled up…(In the instant when the drops of time that have piled up…) _

_Open the door to a miracle…! _

_Chorus: When the power to choose the future awakens, Matrix Evolution…_

_Only you can do it…now, open your eyes! _

_The answer you've been searching for is Realizing, Matrix Evolution…_

_Joining the shapes of your hearts, never to be parted again…_

_(As for Ash, his Pokemon, DC-still merged with his partner as ChaosGallantmon-and Takato-merged with his own partner as Gallantmon: Crimson Mode-they existed outside of time, unnoticeable by anyone…or, so they thought. _

**_"Tamer…your quest isn't over with yet…" _**

_"Huh?" Amazed, Takato turned his head-if he still had one-and found himself staring at Azulongmon! On instinct, Takato willed his stats to pop up, and the Sovereign's stats appeared next to him. _

"Here we are: Azulongmon, one of the Sovereign Digimon. Not much else on him, but that'll do." 

**"As I said, you and your friends have yet to defeat the one evil that could be even stronger than the D-Reaper could ever have hoped to be-ZeedMillenniummon." **

_"We know that sir, but…we can't do a thing to stop him from hurting the others!" DC noted. _

_"Yeah, and besides, my Pokemon weren't meant to handle Digimon of his power." _

**"You must trust in each other, and in your own strengths." **

"Azulongmon is correct, Chosen One." 

_Ash couldn't believe his eyes, and neither could the others, when they saw Mewtwo appear next to Azulongmon. _

**"I see you've rejuvenated yourself after sacrificing almost all of your energies to assist Ash and his friends." **

"I have." 

_"Hold everything!" BlackTerriermon objected. "Are you telling me the two of you know each other?!!" _

**"Circumstances allowed us to cross paths one day, but that will be a story for another time. (A/N: AnT, this could be a part of your Digimon/Pokemon crossover story, if you incorporate it in.) ****Takato, from what I recall of your partner, you can reach a level even higher than Mega. With this level, you could even surpass the Digimon Sovereigns in power. Am I correct?" **

_"Uh…yeah, but only if I can use the sun's solar energy, and there isn't a sun here as far as the eye can see." _

_"Yeah, which isn't that far, really." _

_"Guilmon!" _

Seeming to smile, Azulongmon used his powers to show the fallen heroes one sun, surrounded by lots of universes! 

**"As a friend of yours once stated, 'appearances can be deceiving…' Now, are you ready to challenge ZeedMillenniummon once again?" **

_"You bet!" _

_"Mm-hmm!" _

_"We're ready!" _

"Pikachu!" 

"Charrrrrrrrr!!!" 

_At that moment, Gallantmon: Crimson Mode and ChaosGallantmon glowed brightly with power, as the 3 heroes returned to the fabric of time with help from Azulongmon and Mewtwo…) _

_Mode Change Digivolution! _

"ChaosGallantmon Mode Change to…DARKNESS MODE!!!" 

_Fusion Digivolution! _

"Gallantmon Fusion Evolve to…MAGNA MODE!!!" 

_You don't know what will happen…_

_Together, you'll overcome the fear of the unknown power…_

_Now, open your eyes! _

The remaining Tamers, authors/Tamers and Pokemon trainers stood their ground while ZeedMillenniummon prepared to launch his most strongest attack ever! 

**"It's been a real pleasure toying with you all…but, this is the end. Ryo, you should've given up when you had the chance. CHRONO…" **

"JUDGMENT BLADE!!!" 

Instantly, two beams of light soared from an unknown position in the air and struck ZeedMillenniummon in the chest, injuring him and dissipating his attack! Inside his sphere, Ryo gasped lightly as he felt that attack. 

**"Who dares…?!!" **

"We dare!" Everyone turned to see Gallantmon: Magna Mode, Gallantmon: Darkness Mode and Ash and Pikachu on top of Charizard, reappearing from outside of time! The skies shined brightly with the appearance of Magna Mode, naturally. 

"TAKATO!!!" 

"DC!!!" 

"ASH!!!" 

"That's their names-don't wear 'em out!" 

"BlackTerriermon!" 

_"Gallantmon: Darkness Mode, a different form for ChaosGallantmon! He could actually rival Gallantmon: Crimson Mode in power. His Blaze of Injustice and Blade of Darkness attacks are unmatched!" _

Astonished, no one moved a muscle, even when several beams of light flew upward from two of the universes and the other Tamers and authors/Tamers reappeared while the beams of light wrapped around ZeedMillenniummon before merging with their respective partners-those who could merge! __

**"RAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHH! NO!!! THIS IS IMPOSSIBLE! I'M SUPPOSED TO BE THE DARK GOD DIGIMON-INVINCIBLE TO PAIN OR DEATH!" **

"Nothing's impossible, Zeedster-not as long as you believe in yourself and in your pals." 

"BlackTerriermon…did you just say something helpful??" DC, and everyone else was shocked at that statement. 

"I must have, but it may be because I haven't had breakfast yet." 

"And, he's back again…" 

"With all of us united against you, we'll defeat you once and for all, ZeedMillenniummon!" Takato declared, smiling as he noted that because of the light radiating from his body, BlackOmnimon had pulled himself together. 

**"THIS CAN'T BE HAPPENING! I WON'T ALLOW IT!!" **

"And, yet…it is. Say goodbye, partner! THUNDER CLAP!!!" 

"GARGO MISSILES!!!" 

"HOWLING CRUSHER!!!" 

"ATOMIC RAY!!!"   
"KAHUNA WAVES!!!" (A/N: Yes, I know the little guy's attack power isn't that strong, but Kenta may have used some of the Digi-core to power him up.) 

"BUNNY BLADES!!!" 

"DIMENSION SCISSORS!!!" 

"Okay, everyone-fire your strongest attacks and aim it directly at ZeedMillenniummon!" Ash yelled out excitedly, watching Misty, Brock, Richie, Casey, Gary and even Team Rocket's Pokemon helping out. 

"AMETHYST MANDALA!!!" 

"CORONA DESTROYER!!!" 

"RAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHH!!! OMNIBLADE!!! OMNICANNON!!!" 

"LADON'S FURY!!!" 

"SILVER MOON!!!" 

"LIGHT'S SPEARS!!!" 

"TOMAHAWK STEINER!!!" 

"COMET BLAST!!!" 

"OMEGA ARSENAL BLAST!!!" 

"SUPREME JUSTICE!!!" 

Roaring in pain and agony, ZeedMillenniummon was critically injured, but not entirely defeated. That task was up to Takato, DC and Ash. 

"ZeedMillenniummon, you've tried to destroy countless lives in your mad pursuit of power, and you even went so far as to destroy our families just to reclaim a Tamer who doesn't even want you anymore! For what you have done, you will pay for all your actions! CRIMSON…ECLIPSE!!!" 

The skies behind Gallantmon turned crimson just as his ultimate attack was launched toward their ultimate foe. 

"RAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!! BLAZE OF INJUSTICE!!!" 

"Pikachu, use your Thunder attack! Charizard, Flamethrower!" 

_"CHARRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRR!!!!!!!!!!!!" _

_"Pika…CHUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUU!!!!!!!!!!!!" _

**"RAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH…! THIS ISN'T OVER, RYO…NOT BY A LONG SHOT…!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" **

ZeedMillenniummon exploded into bits of data that was barely seeable, and at that instant, Justimon fell forward, struggling to stay alive. 

"Ryo!" Takato yelled out. "Absorb his data!" 

"What…?" 

"You and Millenniummon are linked, right? Well, if you absorb his data, that's kind of like merging with him, but on a different level." 

"Right…" Managing to stagger forward, Justimon held out his hand and was able to absorb all the data that had once been ZeedMillenniummon, even the specks that weren't seeable. 

A moment passed…then, another moment passed…finally, loud, excited cheers were heard from all the Tamers, the authors/Tamers and Pokemon trainers at that second. 

_Chorus: When the power to choose the future awakens, Matrix Evolution…_

_Only you can do it-that's the final Evolution! _

_When two shining bodies melt together, Matrix Evolution…_

_The instant everything is fulfilled-now, it's now! _

_When two hearts change to zero and melt together, Matrix Evolution…_

_Then, you'll understand everything-the meaning of your meeting…(song continues; fades out) _

**"Congratulations. You have all done exceedingly well in defeating an evil that transcends time and space." **

Amazed, everyone deDigivolved back to their Rookie forms at that second, once they'd all seen Azulongmon and Mewtwo appear, as well as Zhuqiaomon. 

"Thanks…I think." Takato replied calmly. 

**"Takato, as I told you, your Digimon has a level of power that can surpass even the Sovereigns' own abilities, and your Digivice can now tap directly into the sun's solar power, no matter where you're at." **

Takato couldn't help but smile. "Once again, thanks!" 

**"For those of you who used the power of the Digi-core to assist you in this battle, you may keep the power, as long as you don't abuse its use in the future." **

The Tamers and authors/Tamers nodded in agreement. 

**"Are you sure that's wise, Azulongmon? How trustworthy of these humans can we be?" **

**"Zhuqiaomon…most of these humans were successful in defeating the D-Reaper, while the rest of us were prevented from doing a thing to help, and just now, they've banded with heroes from different universes to save their worlds, and ours, from Millenniummon's threat." **

**"…Fine. But, as long as they _don't abuse the power!" _**

"So, what about us? Are we all gonna forget this ever happened?" Ash asked cautiously, eyeing Mewtwo with a single glance. The Psychic Pokemon shook his head. 

"This is a battle truly worth remembering, so I won't tamper with your minds in this case." 

"Well…" Takato laughed slightly while facing DC and Ash. "…I guess this is goodbye, huh?" 

"Not, 'goodbye…' just, 'until next time.'" DC replied, a smile on his face as he, Ash and Takato linked hands. 

"Okay-until next time." 

(_Seven plays in background) _

The Tamers, Pokemon trainers and authors/Tamers all wished each other a fond farewell and promised that they would never forget what bonded them all together-the separate, but similar experiences they shared with each other. Unbeknownst to anyone, a certain pair of Rabbit Digimon chuckled lightly as everybody abruptly vanished, leaving only one author/Tamer and his partner behind, for the moment. 

"Well, Galacticmon, it looks like we've got our work cut out for us. Let's get to work!" 

"You got it, Epsilon!" 

In the authors' world, everyone reappeared wherever they'd been before Millenniummon had first transported them to, which means that everyone, save for DC, Phoenix and Rachel were back at home. 

"Um…I just wanted to say, thanks." 

Confused, Phoenix eyed DC with a look of astonishment. 

"For what?" 

"For saving me back there and blocking ZeedMillenniummon's attack." 

"Hey-you took a blow meant for me and got yourself pushed outside of time for me…I should be thanking you." 

Before DC even knew what he was doing, he leaned forward and kissed Phoenix gently, but firmly, on the lips, with only BlackTerriermon, BlackAgumon, Rachel and BlackGatomon witness to the event. About 30 seconds into the kiss, both pulled out of it, equally amazed, but equally pleased at the same time. 

(_Seven fades out; __The Biggest Dreamer plays in background) _

"Yeah! Way to go, DC! I knew you had it in you!" 

"Lophead, quit interfering in his personal life." 

"Hey, Puss 'n' Boots-he's my Tamer, and if I want to have a helping hand in his personal life, then I can!" 

Rachel laughed while picking her partner up at that moment. "Come on, Mr. Sarcastic-it's time for us to go home." 

"Hey! I resent that." 

"Excuse me, Phoenix, but isn't it time for us to be getting home, too? It's probably morning back there!" 

"Oh…right. Well, guess we'll be hearing from each other later on, right?" 

DC grinned a grin that made Phoenix think, for a moment, that she was talking to Taichi Kamiya, before he responded. 

"Of course. _Ja na, Phoenix-chan." _

"_Ja ne, DC-san." (A/N: Both ja na and ja ne are Japanese for "so long.") _

DC couldn't hide a smile as Phoenix and BlackAgumon merged to form Black WarGreymon once again before the Mega Digimon skyrocketed up into the air, until BlackTerriermon ran up to his partner. 

"Ha! I knew you liked her! Didn't I tell you, DC? You should listen to me more often. Hmm…I almost feel bad for doing what I did, but…" 

"Very funny…what?! What did you do?" 

"Not just me. Terriermon had a little hand in it, too." 

DC groaned while picking his partner back up and racing back home, thinking of the many apologies he would have to give to Phoenix, considering he survived this. "Why me…?" 

(_The Biggest Dreamer fades out) _

After getting home, Phoenix barely found time to get changed before she realized something-there was something inside her pockets. Confused, she reached inside both pockets and pulled out some sticky substances! Irritation and anger flashed in her eyes once she realized what had happened-BlackTerriermon and Terriermon had put taffy in both of her pockets! An evil grin crossed over the authoress' face at that moment. 

_"I may not be able to get my revenge on Terriermon, but as for BlackTerriermon…even Rookie Digimon need their beauty sleep." _

As for Ash and co, they'd all ended up where they'd been beforehand-just barely getting near Vermillion City! 

"What an adventure! Now, that's something I won't forget about, ever." Ash noted calmly while recalling Charizard and Bayleef to their PokeBalls. 

"You did a great job, Ash." 

Ash couldn't help but smile, as well as blush. Truthfully, he hadn't done that much, other than get himself and his Pokemon sent outside of time, as well as figuring out a way to beat Moon=Millenniummon. 

"Hey, don't count yourself out, Mist. You were pretty great, too."

Misty smiled gently as she pulled Ash into a sweet, but passionate kiss. Sadly, what could've turned into an extremely tender moment was ruined by Brock. 

"Of course you guys were amazing-Ash, careful with those lips, now-but now that we're back home, it's time to venture off into unexplored territory as Ash tries once again to claim the title of Pokemon Master!!" 

"The next time you interrupt a moment between Ash and me, you'll experience unexplored territory as I give you 2 black eyes!" Misty growled while yanking Brock away by the ear. 

It took Ash a moment or so to realize that Casey, Richie and Gary weren't around, then figured they'd probably gone to the Pokemon Center, which was where he would have to go, too-after getting his girlfriend and friend to calm down, and getting his stuff out of their room. 

"That was an exciting adventure, Pikachu! Are you ready to tackle the Pokemon League again?" 

_"Pikachu!" _

"Then, let's go…!" 

Team Rocket grinned to themselves, as well, while hiding in one of the emergency rafts. 

"Now that we're back home, we can focus on doing what we do best-grabbing Pikachu and messing up at the same time!" James advised calmly. 

"Whatever, James. Pikachu…" 

"…we're coming for you…" 

"That's right!" 

_"Wobbuffet!!" _

Not even knowing what had happened to Team Rocket, Ash was about to go and see what was keeping the others, when he'd heard a bloodcurdling scream coming from inside their room. 

"What's going on here?" Ash asked worriedly, only to see Misty, with a look of pure hatred in her eyes. 

"Those Rabbit Digimon! They ate all the food in my backpack, and only left empty wrappers-as well as taffy-inside my backpack! When I get my hands on those little Digimon…!" 

Ash sighed to himself, thinking that it was a good thing that they'd all separated. He hated to think what would've happened if Misty had found that out beforehand. 

(_Yuuhi no Yakusoku plays in background)_

As for the Tamers, they'd all returned to the scene of their battle prior to the one where they'd just faced Millenniummon. __

"What a day! We've run into other Tamers with Digimon, Pokemon trainers and faced down one of Ryo's old foes, who turns out to be his partner." Takato declared. 

"Yeah-if we were at school now, I'd be catching up on my sleep in my AP Calculus class." 

"Typical Kazu." Rika joked cynically. 

"CAN IT, RIKA!!" 

"Anyway…" Takato quickly put himself in between his wife and his friend, not wanting an argument to break out. "I think it's time for us to be getting home, so we'll catch you guys later on." 

Agreeing with their leader's statement, within seconds or so, everyone had disbanded, until only Takato, Guilmon, Rika, Renamon and Calumon remained. 

"Come on, you two-our Tamers need to talk." Renamon advised calmly while grabbing Guilmon by his tail and noting that Calumon had hopped up to her head. 

"But, why can't they talk with us? And, I'm still hungry!" Guilmon whined. 

"Is there really food over here, Renamon?" Calumon piped up as they headed to another place in the park. 

"So, Rika…any reason why we haven't left yet to go home?" 

"Actually, there is. Look, I didn't get to say this beforehand, so I'm just gonna come right out and say it, okay? I'm…" 

"Yeah?" 

"I'm…" 

Takato was getting pretty worried at this moment in time, but he forced himself to remain calm…until he virtually snapped. 

"You're what? You're in trouble? You're dying? I hope not, 'cause that wouldn't be good. There's a Digimon about to ambush me from behind-?" 

"I'm pregnant, Takato!" 

Takato's eyes widened in astonishment at the joyful news, and still, he couldn't find the words. Getting worried herself at how he was going to react, Rika shook Takato for a while. 

"Well? Say something, Gogglehead!" 

"…..You're really…?" Takato stammered in surprise, a faint smile appearing on his face. 

"Mm-hmm." 

"And, that means, I'm gonna be…?" 

"Yeah, it does." 

"YES!!!!" Takato cheered loudly while grabbing Rika by the waist and hugging her tightly, being careful not to cause any unnecessary pain near her stomach as he stole a kiss. That's when Guilmon, Renamon and Calumon raced back in. 

"Guilmon, did you hear? I'm gonna be a father!" 

"Is that like a mommy, Takatomon?" 

"Uh…yeah, but it's different, and they have the same kind of job-to take care of their families." Takato shrugged while grabbing Rika again and holding her with ease. 

"We're gonna be parents, Rika…and you're not gonna end up like your mother-I'll make sure of that." 

"…Thanks, Takato." 

After being locked in a passionate kiss, Takato chose that moment to pass out, drained of energy, as well as in shock because of the news, and his head gently landed on Rika's shoulder. 

"Stupid Gogglehead…" 

It was at that moment that Rika realized something was wrong with her teeth. Confused, she went to check-and felt some kind of substance on her teeth. Getting irritated-Takato chose that time to wake up, which was a good thing-Rika's eyes narrowed when she spat out the piece of candy given to her. 

"Where are they?!! Takato, those two lop-eared Digimon gave me some pocky, and now my teeth are all black! When I get ahold of them…" (A/N: Pocky-a term meaning Japanese candy.) 

Takato groaned while Guilmon just stared, with a confused look on his face, Renamon, a passive look on her face and Calumon, a joyous look on his face. 

_"There's never a dull day around here!" _

_"This isn't over…one day, I will be strong enough to separate from you again, and we shall see which of us would make a better partner for Ryo…" _

Cyberdramon growled angrily upward to the skies, not in the mood for any kind of philosophical talk, especially from his DNA Digivolved partner, at this particular time, or any time. 

"Cyberdramon? Are you okay?" 

"…I'm fine, Ryo." 


End file.
